


Everything New in and out

by Ncityzen



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: (G)-idle refrences, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Blackpink refrences, Comedy, Exo refrences, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, OT21 (NCT), Red velvet refrences, Seventeen refrences, Twice refrences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 45,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncityzen/pseuds/Ncityzen
Summary: When the strongest Entropian Taeyong of all land uses his power to constantly kidnap the Princess, Yeri. Most people believe it's because he's in love with her, but they have it all wrong. He's in love with the knight who always comes to save her





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more characters appearing as this goes on!  
> (And probably more tags)  
> Taeyong: Entropian  
> Ten: Incubus  
> yuta: Knight (weapon proficiency)  
> Irene: Queen of kingdom of sm  
> Yeri: Princess aka irene's daughter  
> Jisung: Telekinesis  
> Chenle: Zoolingualism  
> Yangyang: Omnilingualism  
> Jaemin: Vampire  
> Haechan: Wizard  
> Jeno: Vampire  
> Renjun: Fire magic  
> Hendery: Invisiblity  
> Xiaojun: Telepathy/Mind reading  
> Mark: ShapeShifter  
> Lucas: X-ray Vision  
> Jungwoo: Familiar (Haechan's)  
> Sicheng: Familiar (Kun's)  
> Jaehyun: Wolf  
> Doyoung: Omniscience  
> Kun: Wizard  
> Johnny: Wolf  
> Taeil: Healing

In a kingdom where peace supposedly exists, Magic does too but not many know of.. Sm, the remaining kingdom of the three After JYP and YG were destructed, In the BIG 3 war Sm remains as the only one that survived 

''So how many times are you going to kidnap that princess?" Ten says with a sigh as Taeyong kidnaps Princess Yeri for the hundredth time, ''Until that hot knight actually decides to come visit me and not save her'' Taeyong says with a disgusted look on his face as he looks at the princess that's sleeping peacefully while tied to a chair, he sits on the floor and pouts. Already used to this situation Ten slumps back on the Entropian's chair ''Ten get your dirty ass off my chair and tell me what to do with this girl!!'' ''What am I supposed to do?? I wasn't the one that kidnapped her in the first place, Duh'' Taeyong doesn't have to look at Ten to know that he's trying to look innocent with his face, ''Fine Ten you're no use anyways''

*In the kingdom*

''Call the head of knights please'' Queen Irene already worried for her daughter, Yeri. Says to Joy, callimg Yuta the head of knights to go save her daughter, Worried that the Entropian, Taeyong would have found a way to harm her daughter.  
''Yes Your Majesty'' Looking as great as ever, Yuta bows to his queen as he speaks to her, ''The Entropian kidnapped my daughter again please go save her I'm worried that she is harmed and he has found new ways of doing something to her'' The Queen, Irene says with visible worry on Her face, "You know he wouldn't, he would've a long time ago, let's hope that he didn't though" Joy says, but the worry on Irene's face for Yeri is visible.  
''Don't worry Your Majesty, I'll bring Her safe and sound as usual, You don't have to worry so much'' Yuta says with a smile on His face, He's always happy when He's saving the princess because He gets to see the Entropian's face which always seems to be filled with happiness at His sight, Confused as to why He will check if he does to this time.

The Queen dismisses Yuta to go and finish His mission, As he gets out of the kingdom to ride his horse, Chittaphrr (He doesn't know what gave Him the inspiration for that name but He likes it so He keeps the name), Yuta rides His horse and heads to the Entropian's tower He wonders, Why is He the only one that's able to get the Princess? He isn't the only knight but He's the only one that manages to go get the Princess without being harmed, He wonders if his statys is the reason why He's the only one able to, Or does the pink-haired Entropian put his guard down infront of him? He might love him too, but Yuta shakes off the weird impossible thought out of His brain to go save Yeri.

Yuta arrived at the tower of the Entropian, Already thinking about what He should do if He refuses to give Her back, ''Hi evil Entropian'' Yuta says with a smug smirk on His lips to see how He should handle this for the 700th time, And 700 suddenly seems like an understatement considering how many times He comes here for the same purpose,  
''Hi Yuta~~'' Taeyong says with the cutest voice anyone could ever pull and Yuta could swear His heart fluttered.  
''can you give the Princess back, I really didn't eat and I sure as hell want to, That I apparently didn't get to do because I was cut off by a certain Someone kidnapping the same person for the I don't know how much times'' Yuta says attempting to look angry but horribly failing as Taeyong looks adorable as hell, ''Oh, well then why don't you go get her? She's somewhere in the tower, I hid her this time so it won't be as easy'' Taeyong has an evil smirk while saying that, Thinking about how He will be able to be company with his long-time crush more, He thinks about how He doesn't need Ten for any ideas because He thinks He's actually way smarter than Ten could ever be.

After about 30 minutes of searching in this big tower, Yuta doesn't exactly give up but asks Taeyong a question ''Why do you always kidnap her, Like do you love her or something because that isn't the way to get someone to love you well, Kidnapping them doesn't seem like the best idea to me if I'm being honest here'' Taeyong shrugs ''Well I don't kidnap Her because I love her, But you seem like you do though?'' Taeyong asks as he feels a pout going His way on His lips when He thinks about how Yuta could Never love him back, ''Oh my god you think I do? She acts like She's 10 and in need of too many toys, It's like She's getting younger not older'' Yuta says with utter disgust like someone just told Him that dating a kid in kindergarten was the best idea. ''Well I kidnap Her because I get to see your beautiful face everytime, The way you sometimes pretend to be angry just makes me feel like laughing because anyone with eyes could tell that you really aren't'' Yuta can feel Himself blush at the comment, With a very visible blush on His face Taeyong laughs at Him, Oh poor Yuta his heart is doing all sorts of things. "W-what do you mean?" Yuta asks confused about how maybe, just maybe the Entropian might feel the same about him, "Please don't pretend you don't know~~" Taeyong says, Pulling a cute pout, and Ten said he seemed way obvious.  
"No seriously, What do you mean? I get that I'm handsome and the best looking out there but what do you mean~~" Yuta attempts to be cute like taeyong pulling on his words with a smuggish smirk on his face as to what the Entropian meant, Taeyong opens the book on His desk to summon Ten somehow, A beautiful man with a perfect looking face, Black hair that seems like it was drenched and no clothes except for a towel on his hip that's covering his lower part appears. "Hello" says the handsome man Yuta just saw "Hi, Why the fuck are you naked?!" "Well apparently, Summoning me without my permission and while I'm showering makes me naked incase you had zero clues about it" Yuta looks between the two, Like they both knew eachother since a long time ago, They start bickering before Yuta coughs. "Uh... Entropian who is that man" Yuta asks with a confused look on his face as to who the handsome man from a comic book is, Maybe He's Taeyong's friend? That's possible but he sees no one entering that tower ever, maybe when he's not there? perhaps being summoned.  
Taeyong notices Yuta staring at Ten like He was the most beautiful person He has ever seen, Yuta didn't even question where Ten came from, He just looked at him like he was the most beautiful man ever, Well of course because He's an incubus but whatever. "Hi Yuta!!" Ten says with the most obvious smirk Taeyong has ever seen "I'm Ten, Taeyong's bestfriend" "No he is not" Taeyong says with the most disgusted look he has ever given to anyone even worse than the look He gave the princess "Yes I am, Anyways. My friend Taeyong here has kidnapped your very beautiful Princess which I assume you're here for, Right?" Ten says as if stating the obvious. "Yeah, Yeah I am. Do you perhaps know where she is" Yuta asks hoping that this handsome man apparently called Ten would tell him so that he would get this over with and return to the kingdom. "Oh, She's on the fourth floor, tied to a chair and sleeping, Y'know the usual" Ten gave a small smile and proceeded to continue bickering with Taeyong about god knows what. Yuta went on his way to the fourth floor, Going down all way from the fifteenth to the fourth "Well thanks for your assistance here mr. Ten, So I can get this Sleeping beauty back to her mother, And before I forget may I ask something?" Yuta asks remembering how Ten got into the room in dark smoke, A pretty weird way to enter a room if he may add. "Yes, go ahead" Ten wishes he would ask him about Taeyong or something but he soon got his hopes down. "How did you get into the room in that, Very very weird way?" Yuta is in shock as Ten looks at him like he just got rejected by the love of his life. "Shouldn't you ask me about Taeyong instead? I mean I'm pretty sure you notice how he probably looking at you every time you come like you are his firstborn" Ten looks disappointed, Very at this point. "Wait so he isn't actually just smiling like normally? I always thought he jus-" Ten cuts him off face palming about how Taeyong was so obvious and how Yuta never noticed, Like his attempts were never there at all. And if they were to ever date, they sure as hell would be the dumbest couple alive "One: I know what you're going to say so save it, Really. Taeyong doesn't have an evil smile. Nor laugh to be honest I don't even know how he's an Entropian, But he is so lets continue, Two: I thought you knew he loved you and-" Ten watched as Yuta paled one second, and blushed crimson red the next second, Sweeping through his purple hair Yuta proceeded to try and talk. "W-wait y-you mean he feels the same?" Yuta smiled so brightly and wide Ten can sense that smile probably cutting off any moment, "WAIT WHAT???" Rest in peace Yuta, Yeri the princess has apparently been listening to this conversation and before he could say anything as he was in shock she continued "Does that mean I don't have to marry you just because you save me everytime and I apparently am getting kidnapped because some weird magician with pink bubblegum hair loves you? As much as I'm relieved is just as much as I wanna go tell mom about it so I can marry my secret girlfriend Joy-" "You have a girlfriend??! And Joy?!" Yuta just seemed to like this day by the second yeah, Before his stomach growled after remembering that he hasn't ate yet. "I wont tell her Majesty if you don't tell her about any of this, Deal?" "Yeah sure, deal"


	2. Winner winner, Chicken dinner (Or beef stew)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ten's half right Yuta. Take Him out on a date, But mr. Ten have you ever went outside this tower? Like ever? Because I'm pretty sure you didn't or you would have offered a date here in the tower, I'm sure I saw a nice dinner table in one of the rooms after being here for what seems like half of my life" Yeri seemed to have a bad attitude before trying to switch it up in a non obvious way.  
> There will be more characters appearing as this goes on!  
> (And probably more tags)  
> Taeyong: Entropian  
> Ten: Incubus  
> yuta: Knight (weapon proficiency)  
> Irene: Queen of kingdom of sm  
> Yeri: Princess aka irene's daughter  
> Jisung: Telekinesis  
> Chenle: Zoolingualism  
> Yangyang: Omnilingualism  
> Jaemin: Vampire  
> Haechan: Wizard  
> Jeno: Vampire  
> Renjun: Fire magic  
> Hendery: Invisiblity  
> Xiaojun: Telepathy/Mind reading  
> Mark: ShapeShifter  
> Lucas: X-ray Vision  
> Jungwoo: Familiar (Haechan's)  
> Sicheng: Familiar (Kun's)  
> Jaehyun: Wolf  
> Doyoung: Omniscience  
> Kun: Wizard  
> Johnny: Wolf  
> Taeil: Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 3 am ksks  
> *Xiaojun, Hendery and Yangyang enter in this chapter

Yuta now, Has to get Princess Yeri back home. He has already spent alots of time searching for Her.  
He thinks about how He should eat first, planning on excusing Himself, Queen Irene would wonder why He took so long (Obviously because a certain beautiful someone decided to act smart and have a plan for him to search for the Princess),  
But before He could try to do so Ten looks at Him with an expression He can't quite tell of, But before He could ask. Ten speaks, "Yuta.. How many clues is it needed for me to tell you how this should work out? I mean, You love Him, He loves you and your stomach is growling why not go out for one nice date, He has never seen the kingdom anyways and I'm pretty sure He would love if it was you that showed him around" Ten ends it with a wink attempting to make it sound like a seducing idea, Before Yuta shrugs.  
Trying to hide His already twisted expression. It isn't that he doesn't wanna take Taeyong out on a date, But it's what would happen if he did so. "And why is that if I may ask?" Ten already looks like He would shoot daggers at Yuta with his bare eyes asking the Purple haired man for a reason.  
"You really think it's a great idea that, I the- No. Thée head of knights should take out Taeyong to the and I quote 'Kingdom' we may be in the 21st century but people stay the same Ten and I definitely won't and can't take Him out on the dreamy date" Yuta says with flashbacks of how His family got murdered after figuring that His mother is a witch, The best witch ever She always had good in Her and owned the little farm with His father, The best mortal He could ever speak of, And the previous Head knight. Burnt to death on a cross His lovely mother that always had a kind face and told Him to treat others nicely, Dead. Killed by the people like She meant nothing to Them, Like She wasn't the person who healed sick people whenever She could. And His father,being shamed for dating the kindest witch ever, No. Even if He loved Taeyong he can't shame His family and call Them a shame.

"Why is that?" Ten makes eye contact with Yuta before continuing "Your best reputation as some man that defends the Princess every once in a while or what?" Ten could feel the guilt creeping up on Him about how He remembers Taeyong talking about how Yuta is the manliest and best man He could ever think of.

Ready to kill Yuta like He isn't the man His best friend speaks so highly of, Yeri speaks "Ten's half right Yuta. Take Him out on a date, But mr. Ten have you ever went outside this tower? Like ever? Because I'm pretty sure you didn't or you would have offered a date here in the tower, I'm sure I saw a nice dinner table in one of the rooms after being here for what seems like half of my life" Yeri seemed to have a bad attitude before trying to switch it up in a non obvious way.  
"Why ms. Yeri would you say that about your future kingdom I suppose?" Ten beginning to chill out and breathe, Feeling like this is certainly something He would like to investigate and something He would like to ask, "I'm sorry mr. Ten but the only mortal that shall tell you of that would be The head of knights infront of you" Ten looks at Yuta waiting for the answer, Yuta trying so hard to avoid contact but fails. Tempted to tell Ten, He tells Him the whole story about what happened to His family when He was four and how He's scared they would do the same to Taeyong. Ten gaping at some points, Yuta tells Him about how when queen Irene was 16 She saw Him and begged Her family to raise Him and be Her partner, She has trained Him ever since He was five and ready to make Him the new Head of knights. Yeri being only a few years younger than Him and how He grew to be fond of the new royal family. "I'm very sorry I judged you before knowing anything Yuta, I get that it was a hard decision for you to try and make, But as Yeri suggested, Take Her home back to the palace and come back with food and have dinner here with Him?" Ten says, His smile growing fond at the sight of Yuta smiling and nodding.

*in the palace*

"I'm sorry Your Majesty for being late in bringing Her home" Yuta says bowing down infront of Seulgi, Irene's wife and the second queen of the kingdom. "And what's your excuse for being late today? You know how much my sweetheart has been crying for Our little baby?" Seulgi says feeling sad about Her beloved wife and the best queen She could ever ask for. "I'm sorry mom!! I got distracted with a few stuff in the market and Our brave Yuta decided to get me some of them! You know how hard I make decisions and how guilty I feel when Yuta buys me stuff I like when He's protecting me~~" Yeri said with a childish smile already making Her mother's heart flutter and Yuta thinking about how good of a liar She is.

*In the grand market*

"Junnie, Can you give me some of your strawberries~" Yangyang says, for the 30th time that minute, He can't help but like the strawberries Xiaojun plants, Knowing that Xiaojun has alots of strawberries (A farm on the front of His house really) "Yangyang no! They. Are. Not. For. Eating. But. Selling. and you had five like 30 seconds ago" Xiaojun says, Trying to show Yangyang how many strawberries He actually took with His fingers, But of course being as extra as He is, He showed Yangyang that they can't be counted on fingers. "Why do you suddenly want them so badly though?" Xiaojun, Already fed up with His boyfriend decided to ask to know why He just wants them so badly "Hennie just gave me a jar of His honey and I wanna try them together! I was going to save the ones you just gave me but they looked tempting so I ate them up" Yangyang already excited about how He's seeing His boyfriend give up already and thanking His other boyfriend,Hendery for giving Him an excuse to take some of Xiaojun's strawberries.

"Hello" Says a deep voice coming from Yangyang's way, They both freeze to look at the customer which is apparently, The head of knights! Pleasant to see Him but also curious Xiaojun decides to read His mind before giggling a bit, What he saw in The head knights head was how He was planning to cook a meal to their hyung, Taeyong. Already smiling at the reason Xiaojun decides to tell Yangyang after Yuta leaves, "Hello!!! What kind of veggies do you want~~?"  
"Uhh" Yuta says already forgetting the ingredients needed for the meal, Before continuing "The vegetables for beef stew I guess" Yuta said trying to remember the recipe  
"Oh you'll need.. Garlic cloves, Baby onions, Carrots, Celery, Swede, Fresh Bay leaves, Leeks, Fresh Thyme and Parsley leaves!" Yangyang says excitedly already packing the vegetables as He has never seen the older order so many vegetables, Curious but leaves it up to His mind-reading boyfriend, "Thank you so much: Yuta says with a smile and leaves Them back to whatever they were being so adorable about, Wondering if He and Taeyong could ever be the same.  
After the head of the knights left, Xiaojun told Yangyang all about what He saw in Yuta's mind.

*in Yuta's cabin*

He opens His laptop and tries to find the way on how to make Beef stew and Dumplings Succeeding on how to do so and re-checking the vegetables if He forgot anything, When He notices that He didn't, He proceeds to go cooking following the guide. When the food is done, Yuta seems proud of what He has cooked, He gets dressed in something casual and goes to His horse patting His head, And starts heading to the tower.

*At the Entropian's tower*

"Hey, Taeyong chill out it's not like He's going to kill you or something, He's just inviting you to dinner y'know at your place? He just went to get some food" Ten tries to chill Taeyong out who's trying to apparently hit Him with all of His power, Not caring what would happen to the Incubus next. "Yeah right if He was trying to get 'food' why would He take so long huh? Oh god I screwed up He knows and will never come back again either it be for the princess or not! He knows that I have a huge fat crush on Him now and will never come back, Even if He came back for what is presumably Her I enjoyed the little times He came trying to get Her back and His smile of victory whenever He got Her back" Taeyong says tears almost swelling on His eyes before He hears a knock on the door. "Here He is!!" Ten says with an excited look on His face and proceeds to vanish into another dimension, Or His hometown He supposes. leaving Taeyong all by himself, Taeyong was wearing a navy blue knitted sweater, with black tight ripped jeans and His matching navy blue crocs, Shouting that He's going to get the door, He does. Shocked to see Yuta standing at the door, purple hair pulled at the side and styled perfectly with a few bobby pins keeping a side of his hair perfect, Half forehead on display, A pink hoodie, Light blue skinny jeans and White converse, Making Taeyong feel under dressed.  
"Uh umm may I come in or no?" Yuta says His ears tinted a little pink when he spots Taeyong looking Him up and down like the bag of food in His hand isn't the actual meal. Taeyong is flustered when He notices that Yuta is looking at Him confused "I brought you dinner and decided we could uhh.. eat together I guess? I'm figuring Ten has told you everything but incase He forgot, I uhh- cooked some dinner for both of us so you know, Get to know eachother better and not under weird circumstances?" Yuta smiles brightly at Taeyong and He suddenly feels that Haechan's nickname, Fullsun doesn't fit Him anymore with Yuta's smile taking the nickname away from Him. "U-uh S-Sure come in!" Taeyong stutters and smiles back at Yuta already mentally slapping Himself for being so weak, Taeyong leads Him to the dinner room and seats Him down, Already have cleaned the whole room before Yuta came due to Ten's words.  
Yuta looks at the room with a dark red chandelier in the middle of the room right on top of the dining table nicely lit with candles bringing the light to the room, a very large dining table which has 21 seats for no apparent or clear reason, He wonders if Taeyong just likes his huge tower's room being stuffed or maybe He has friends like Ten that aren't from the kingdom?, the table is auburn more into orange and is neatly dressed and cleaned up wondering if Taeyong has people visit alot, Little does He know that taeyong cleared it for Him.  
there's a huge nice looking candle at the center of the table and alots of shelves that seem to fit the color of the chandelier.  
the walls are colored in light beige and the floor is dark colored wood, Just as brown as His original hair color he thinks. Now that He has seen something that isn't the fifteenth floor which is all dark, Taeyong does have a different nice side to Him and how Taeyong still haven't said anything to Him but blushed almost the color of His hair, Yuta speaks up "I cooked dinner, For you- I mean for us, I'm sorry if the food isn't so good I don't cook much, Well at all. But I guess you might like it, Ten told me you like beef stew so I made some!" Taeyong blushes when Yuta says He knows what food He's interested in and tells Yuta to get seated on His right and Himself sitting on the chair in the middle, Taeyong helps Yuta put the food on His plates and makes the first talk "So Yuta! Thank you so much for the food it looks very delicious" Yuta looks at Taeyong seeing a glow and sparkle in His eyes that just makes Him feel like the most special person on the planet, Who knew that the dark Entropian would actually be so cute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked it! i'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes please tell me if there are any! feel free to tell me your thoughts about it and give kudos if you can xx


	3. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta tells him it really isn't anything bad, the queen just wants to see him *Xiaojun and Hendery refrences. Alots of members enter this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more characters appearing as this goes on!  
> (And probably more tags)  
> Taeyong: Entropian  
> Ten: Incubus  
> yuta: Knight (weapon proficiency)  
> Irene: Queen of kingdom of sm  
> Yeri: Princess aka irene's daughter  
> Jisung: Telekinesis  
> Chenle: Zoolingualism  
> Yangyang: Omnilingualism  
> Jaemin: Vampire  
> Haechan: Wizard  
> Jeno: Vampire  
> Renjun: Fire magic  
> Hendery: Invisiblity  
> Xiaojun: Telepathy/Mind reading  
> Mark: ShapeShifter  
> Lucas: X-ray Vision  
> Jungwoo: Familiar (Haechan's)  
> Sicheng: Familiar (Kun's)  
> Jaehyun: Wolf  
> Doyoung: Omniscience  
> Kun: Wizard  
> Johnny: Wolf  
> Taeil: Healing

  "You don't have to thank me!" Yuta exclaims already happy and feeling a weight lifted off his shoulder to know that the older enjoys his cooking, "A friend of mine gives me vegetables like these too! Fresh, good-looking and with good taste! I didn't know there are farmers just as good as planting vegetables as him" Taeyong says all excited about the thought when he tells Yangyang that someone has vegetables just as great as his, Taeyong never went out of the tower so he would never know that he's just going to tell Yangyang that his vegetables are just as great as the ones he gives to customers.

"Well the one I buy these vegetables from is quite nice, although he has a shit-eating grin but it doesn't really matter to be honest, wouldn't think he would plant bad vegetables if he has two boyfriends taking care of him" Yuta says giggling quietly at the thought of noon when Yangyang and his boyfriend, Xiaojun were bickering. "Oh yours has two boyfriends too?!" thats when Taeyong remembers that Yangyang plants his vegetables by the magic he gets from Kun, is that farmer probably Yangyang? but wouldn't he tell him?

Yuta laughs so hard he almost fell off his chair "The secret to planting nice vegetables is having two boyfriends! I guess I'll try get two and start my work as a farmer then!" Yuta says aloud before looking at Taeyong and blushing at what he said.

"Before you think about two boyfriends get one first!" Taeyong says, Wiggling his eyebrows at Yuta the same way Xiaojun does at him whenever he says something he claims to be a fact better use the trick on Yuta, Yuta blushes even more "Yuta!! you look just like my hair color are we twins now?" Taeyong says cheerfully before trying to cut his nonexitent beef, He didn't even notice that he finished. "Oh you finished your plate lemme refill you some more" Yuta says, Happy that Taeyong actually finished his plate without leftovers "No it's fine I'm full let me go wash my hands after picking the plates up!" Taeyong says after he notices that Yuta's plate is in fact, empty too.

"That was nice dinner!! thanks for actually letting me in y'know and uhh what happened today I'm actually not sure what happened because I just kinda came to save Yeri and your friend- Ten uh jus-" Yuta tries to continue not knowing how to do so, Today's events were very weird but good!

"I always thought you were actually evil to be honest- like because you're an entropian and you know entropy is dark magic and yeah, get me? maybe you don't I really don't know what to say because you actually seem very sweet an- you know what? forget it I just wanted to say that I'm happy for today!" Yuta says a whole paragraph in the speed of light but finishing it with a wide smile, happy for whatever happened today that made them talk and actually have a nice day.

"Yuta can I ask you a question?" Taeyong looks down at his feet bouncing up and down and thinking carefully about what he's about to say, "Sure, What's on your mind?" "Can we do this whenever you can, you know I mean, I know you have knights duty and that stuff but like- you know whenever you can?" "I guess I'll have to cook everyday because the only thing I don't mind is being with you!" Yuta says with the happiest smile he has ever given someone

"Oh and actually another question!" Taeyong says smile just as wide as Yuta's "Go ahead" "Is the farmer's name Yangyang?" Taeyong sees Yuta give an approving sound, That means Yangyang is actually here in the kingdom? Yuta looks at Taeyong like he was just betrayed by his dearest friend, that is if it wasn't Ten or something. "Why?" "Oh he's my friend and he didn't tell me he was here"

 

When Yuta leaves, Taeyong shuts the door and heads to the fifteenth floor with a snap of his finger, He decides to open the portal to Neo city, Or for short Nct read that fast enough and it will be N city, He goes and heads to look for Yangyang, when he finds him in the dorm were twenty members isn't usual but there, he just shits at him.

"Yangyang you go to Sm?!!! to sell your vegetables?!!" Yangyang's face pales at this, when he remembers that he told the older he would tell him everything "w-well yes b-bu-" Yangyang winces in pain when Taeyong hits a pillow at him "Why didn't you tell me!" Taeyong pouts at Yangyang like a kid who was just told no for candy, Jeno and Jaemin are snuggling on the couch next to Taeyong leaving the boring drama on the tv to look at the two bickering, "Well duh! why am I the only one being shouted at?! Jeno and Jaemin go there and have business too!! you cant let my dream as a businessman end here!" Yangyang says pointing at the two vampires, before Jaemin pulls his fangs at him.

"You can't scare me with your fangs!!" Yangyang exclaims "Don't scare Yangyang with your fangs, and you guys work there too!?" Taeyong looks with utter disbelief at the youngers, god knows what else they're hiding "Xiaojun and Hendery work there too!! and Lucas why are we the only ones being shouted at?" Jeno looks at Yangyang for snitching on them like he's about to rip him off "How dare you snitch on my boyfriends and my bestfriend!" "You snitched on us too duh"  
They all look at Lucas who is apparently eating in the kitchen and looks at them in slow motion ready to run away with his plate of donuts, which are Taeyong's by the way.

"You don't tell me you're working in Sm and eat MY donuts TOO??" Taeyong says sad about what ever is happening he looks about ready to cry before Ten comes to his side and pulls him away to tell him all about the latest gossip from hell.

"So you know that famous japanese ghost Hirai Momo? she came to hell to confront satan and it was the most hilarious thing I could have ever saw!" Ten says laughing maniacally but Taeyong doesn't understand why because he hasn't even said anything, "She kept talking to him about how unfair he's treating her bestfriend Sana, that succubus I told u about? and yeah! all he did was hit her with some fire on her forehead before she cried!!" Ten kept laughing maniacally about how badass Momo looked but cried at the flick of fire on her forehead.

"Enough talk about hell though, how was your dreamy date with your future boyfriend huh?" Ten says with a smirk before dodging the pillows Taeyong is hitting him with "Well it's very great and the reason he took a while was because" Taeyong says blushing crimson red about the thought of Yuta cooking him food "Yeah yeah continue" Ten says amused by how much he's getting out of Taeyong "Well he cooked me beef stew and dumplings and it was the best thing I've ever tasted in my life! like ever, remember when I told u that I wish he knew how to cook? well guess what! he can and his cooking is just as good as his face" Ten is very disgusted about the love-sick face Taeyong is making, like Taeyong doesn't just bring his crystal ball and watches the knight's moves everyday.

"Ok but guess what Ten" "What?" "Yangyang Lucas Jaemin Jeno Xiaojun and Hendery work in the grand market of Sm" "I thought you already knew?? oh god you're old news everybody here knows, except for what seems like you apparently" Taeyong looks with clear disbelief on his face offended that he's the last to know and they didn't even attempt to tell him!!! How could they, Kun is the greasy old man not him! Taeyong huffs in annoyance throwing a pillow at Ten before telling him to go out because he wants to sleep, Since it's already late.

*The next day*

Yuta wakes up at 5:30 and gets ready very quick taking a shower and brushing his teeth, after drying his hair he brushes it, he wonders how Jeonghan actually used to brush his hair, he was the true beauty in their kingdom before cutting his hair, he heads to his room after leaving the bathroom and opens his closet wearing the heavy armour he really doesn't like but still has to, that's if he didn't want to get killed of course, he decides that it's finally time to go to the knights and tell his friends Junhui Jeonghan Seungcheol Vernon Dokyeom and Seungkwan, he rides on Chitaphrr and heads there after eating breakfast and making sure Chittaphrr ate too, when he arrives there he gets happy looks from his friends, they knew he went to the Entropian to eat dinner, Dokyeom speaks up "Aye bro!! you went to eat dinner with him right? I can tell with the happy look of your face" Dokyeom winks before seating him at their usual breakfast dinner he talks after saying hi to all six of them and he tells them all about how they had a little talk and he was happy.

Genuinely happy that his friends never judged him before for admitting his crush on the older, even Jeonghan said that he thinks he's hot or 'sexy' he quotes, after telling them everything. Joy, Irene's right hand or Yeri's secret girlfriend appears to them giving Yuta a wink and then telling them that the queen wants to talk to them after giving them the new missions.

*7AM*

Taeyong wakes up exactly having already set up his alarm on that time, he wakes up and gets a morning shower, brushes his teeth and gets dressed to be prepared to go to Sm, nobody ever comes to visit him there except for Ten, other than that it's just his peaceful 'office' he claims, when he remembers that Yuta said they might have dinner everyday, he quickly paces in the room not knowing what to wear or what to do, should he have makeup on? maybe that's too much and it's unnecessary probably! yeah he won't.

He heads to Doyoung's room knowing the younger might be awake already of course he's awake, probably rereading some of the books he has already finished to double check he has everything in mind, "Hi Doyoung!! Kun and I are going to make breakfast that's if he's awake do you want some?" Taeyong asks, knowing that the Kun might actually he awake, seriously who's responsible except for the two of them?, when he hears Chenle dolphin laugh at the top of morning that's when he confirms that Kun is awake, nonetheless doyoung answers "Oh my god such a nuisance why do we have little babies here? and ill skip breakfast I already had some, thanks for the offer anyways" he gives the older a smile, showing that he's grateful for the offer.

"Chenle leave the baking powder! No No don't-" and Chenle drops the eggs instead of putting the baking powder, he just wonders why the zoolingual didn't leave them on the counter like they were supposed to be, "I'm sorry Kun-hyung!! I'll hold the next ones better I promise" Chenle gives a smile to Kun, but he doesn't fall for it, because he obviously doesn't want any more broken eggs or a messy kitchen.

"Morning Kun" Taeyong smiles to Kun, knowing that the other is already stressed when the morning hasn't even entered yet, "Morning Yongie! how was your date yesterday!?!!" Taeyong sighs before throwing himself on the chair in the dining table, when did Ten tell everyone already?? "It was good, like very nice actually! he cooked dinner for me and we kept talking, and thanks to him I knew that Yangyang works in the grand market in the kingdom there! can't believe Yangyang didn't tell me" he finishes with a pout, smiling nonetheless about the mention of his dream date, "Sounds fun and all, but eat breakfast first yeah?" "Sure thanks for breakfast".

When Taeyong finishes, he goes to his closet first thing and steps out of his pajamas, before Ten suddenly hops into his room, he wonders how can one have privacy in this house without being Doyoung? "Hey Yongie~" Ten says pretending to be cute which makes Taeyong snort "What are you doing here" Taeyong already going through his clothes rack to see what he should wear for today.

"I'm here to see how you're going to dress up if Yuta is actually going to invite u to dinner everyday~" Ten throws sparkle at Taeyong, and god knows where did he get that sparkle from or where he hid it, when is the Incubus never weird?

"Go fuck your boyfriend or something Ten leave me alone" Taeyong remembers the time he entered on Ten and Johnny and just regrets living at that moment, he shudders at the sudden thought "not until you fuck yours" "I guess you won't be having any then" Ten sighs and pouts laying on Taeyong's bed before suggesting that he should pick Taeyong an outfit, so that he could get laid more earlier than not.

Ten picks a silk button-up shirt and some leather skinny jeans Taeyong has, claiming it to be sexy and some white sneakers "You definitely wanna look at your best! you're just gonna do what u do then he's going to come over look at how sexy and amazing you look then baam get laid" Ten says, watching Taeyong try and tell him that he doesn't wanna get laid but actually know the knight, "Yeah whatever Taeyong it doesn't matter just look hot and style your hair then head out to your very dark tower or something"

Taeyong opens the portal back to his tower in the kingdom, it was now about 11:30AM heading in there to find his spells book, the old papers that are a thousand years old and yeah, just everything the way it was. He decided that he should work on some of the spells because, dark magic is dark magic and you shouldn't let it consume you, because the moment it does you can never get out.

*3PM*

Taeyong hears a knock at the door, a really harsh one at that, the one Yuta gives when he wears his armour or something, well that armour is heavy of course, he heads to the stairs and opens the door to see Yuta actually in his armour but this time, with 6 other knights behind him, Taeyong panicks already on the verge of tears thinking that Yuta has used him to put him in an eternal jail inside the palace or something.

Yuta tells him it really isn't anything bad, the queen just wants to see him,Taeyong's hair switches to Dark red and his left eyebrow gets a slit, When Yuta looks at him in confusion, he tells Yuta that he's going to try and look intimidating, Yuta smiles to him then lets Taeyong ride behind him on Chittaphrr.

"Yuta what's wrong, why is there alots of knights here did I do someth-" Taeyong wants to continue but Yuta speaks up "Don't worry you didn't do anything the queen wanted to see you about something, and don't worry it isn't anything bad I promise, just trust me okay?" Taeyong nods and keeps quiet going along the road, "Did I mention you look so ethereal today Taeyong" Yuta says smiling when he can already feel the heat of Taeyong's face on his back, he smiles knowing the other's mood might have been lifted a bit.

After reaching their destination to the palace, Taeyong is shaking and is holding Yuta's hand firmly, which causes the other knights *Vernon Seungkwan Seungcheol Jeonghan Seungkwan and Dokyeom* to give him oohs or make comments about how cute both if them are and Seungkwan shouting that they should just date, before Yuta gives them a dead look and proceeds to calm Taeyong down, entering first to see that there are no traps and assure Taeyong they aren't here to do something bad, calmly so the other knights head there to and give Taeyong a smile and shake hands with him, also assuring him he's going to be fine.

When they reach to Irene, wearing her formal dress-code and her crown and beside her on the right is Yeri also wearing the formal dress-code with a tiara same thing applying to Seulgi with a crown, Taeyong shifts his eyes between the three before Yuta bows down and tells Irene that Taeyong is here, confused as to what Yuta's doing he stands still not moving from his spot by any meaning and not bowing down, before Irene steps away from her throne and comes face to face with Taeyong.

"Hi Taeyong, im Irene queen of this land, and can you stop shaking it's not like I'm going to put you in an eternal jail so please calm down" Irene says trying to assure Taeyong nothing is wrong, "Well you always could, Duh common sense" Taeyong furrows his eyebrows at the woman infront of him and he just notices how short she actually is, giggling quietly at the sight, "My daughter told me that you play with her every tims you 'kidnap' her in your tower am I correct?" The queen asks, Taeyong looks at Yeri in shock and gasps before she winks at him and tells him to agree so, "Yeah well- yeah? Yuta comes whenever she's asleep so he probably thought I drug her or something I guess-" Taeyong says looking back and forth between Yeri and her mother.

When Irene smiles at him he feels assured, "well that's all I wanted you here for! and I wanna give you full citizenship to the kingdom" Irene says when all the knights gasp and Yuta smiles at him so wide, but he doesn't know what that means, "Uhh what's that?" Taeyong asks looking at everyone in confusion, Yuta asks for permission to speak before doing so.

"That means you-you can go around t-town without b-being told y-you shouldn't Tae" Taeyong smiles so much about what he's been granted but also blushes at the sudden nickname, he wants to make sure to thank Yeri, but his hair turns back to bubblegum pink and his brow isn't slit anymore and he hugs Yuta tightly, he wonders how can this get any better? that means Yuta can tour him around the kingdom now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to give kudos or comments! And if you have any ideas ill be more than happy to see/read them xx


	4. Normal (not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rules of the portal, when you're a mortal you can't pass, it doesn't matter what your position in the world is, aslong as you aren't immortal you can't pass or you'll burn to ashes.  
> *mentions of kun/haechan/mark, doyoung jungwoo sicheng and taeil appear and jaemin jeno and renjun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more characters appearing as this goes on!  
> (And probably more tags)  
> Taeyong: Entropian  
> Ten: Incubus  
> yuta: Knight (weapon proficiency)  
> Irene: Queen of kingdom of sm  
> Yeri: Princess aka irene's daughter  
> Jisung: Telekinesis  
> Chenle: Zoolingualism  
> Yangyang: Omnilingualism  
> Jaemin: Vampire  
> Haechan: Wizard  
> Jeno: Vampire  
> Renjun: Fire magic  
> Hendery: Invisiblity  
> Xiaojun: Telepathy/Mind reading  
> Mark: ShapeShifter  
> Lucas: X-ray Vision  
> Jungwoo: Familiar (Haechan's)  
> Sicheng: Familiar (Kun's)  
> Jaehyun: Wolf  
> Doyoung: Omniscience  
> Kun: Wizard  
> Johnny: Wolf  
> Taeil: Healing

"You are hereby dismissed" Irene says to everyone, the knights duty were finished and the last mission was to bring Taeyong to her.

"So.. how do you feel Taeyong?" Yuta asks after stepping out of the palace, seeing Taeyong that happy can't not make him smile, but he could sense the uneasiness in his eyes too. "I feel awesome actually! and great yeah..." Taeyong trailed on the last of his words, Yuta knows he's worried about something "You seem very worried though, what's wrong Tae?" Taeyong still feels shy about the nickname but he's too worried, so he let's it slide.

"It's nothing really, it's just.. it's just that what if she didn't tell the people? and once I go out they would-they wouldn't accept me being out there and they would think that I'm there to harm them? I don't really know how to explain it's jus-" he finds Yuta chuckling beside him like he just heard a joke, the funniest joke that is so he hits him on the arm "Why did you hit me!!" Yuta winces in pain the Entropian doesn't look that strong at all and now, Yuta has an armour that's bent on his right shoulder now.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry I didn't mean to bend your armour" Taeyong says guilt obvious in his eyes, "Let's go to my tower, I'll check if I have a spell to fix that or something" Taeyong says and before Yuta can offer a ride on his horse, he snaps his fingers and they're in the fifteenth floor of the tower already, "How did you-" Yuta says obviously impressed, Taeyong's insides are just cooing about how adorable Yuta is for being amazed by such little thing he could do, "I'm an Entropian, remember?" Taeyong says chuckling when Yuta just oohs and says right.

"Okay uhh, Yuta do you have any clothes beneath the armour?" Taeyong asks, because if he's going to fix the armour, he should be safe. As to not harm Yuta while doing so, "Uh honestly I don't, this armour is heavy enough and I'm not risking a layer of clothes beneath" Taeyong blushes at the thought of Yuta naked once he takes the armour off, "Uh Th-Then how about I lend you s-some of my clothes until I fix it?", Yuta smiles at the flustered boy infront of him "Sure".

Taeyong gave Yuta full privacy and left the room to get some clothes while the other undresses, when he returns to the room, what he sees is Ten and Yuta talking to eachother giggling about something he can't tell, Yuta's abs on display and he could swear if he stared one more second he's going to drool, before coughing slightly so that the youngers would look at him, "Here's some clothes Yuta" Taeyong smiles at Yuta, his ears tinted pink at the sight infront of him.

"Well hi Taeyong I'm sorry I interrupted your sexy time" Ten says with a smirk, when does he not say anything with a smirk anymore? "Huh what sexy time?" Yuta asks confused, of course he would never know, not like he should know anyways "Yeah what sexy time uhh! just ignore Ten you know how weird that guy is anyways" "Hey!! I'm not weird I didn't dress you up to call me like that" "Hey no stop Ten" "Bohoo!" they're both bickering again, when are they not is the real question.

"Ten you dressed Tae up? You did a really great job there" Yuta let's out a low whistle and stares at Taeyong who's already the same color of his hair he chuckles slightly, "Taeyong it's called hair dye don't get any of that on your face" Ten says already watching the roots of Taeyong's hair turn dark red and glaring at Ten, "Okay sorry yeah please don't-" Ten manages to say before he disappears out of sight "Where did he go?" Yuta asks amazed by the fact Ten just disappeared under black smoke, the same way he entered when he first saw him.

"He went back to hell" Taeyong says, he'll try to remind Chanyeol to confront Ten later, Chanyeol is the king of hell and does nothing about it but try and impress that angel he met, Baekhyun really. "Oh right he's an Incubus, is there others that are perhaps like you guys? I haven't seen anyone with powers besides you guys really, and like I don't know are you guys the last of your generations or what?" Taeyong would never expose Neo city, never not in a million years, he shouldn't trust any mortal on that matter, but what he doesn't know remains unknown.

Taeyong continues looking for the spell without answering Yuta, of course Yuta takes that as a clue that he shouldn't have asked the question, "I'm sorry Taeyong I didn't know it was a sensitive question or something I am really sor-" Taeyong looks at him and smiles, assuring Yuta that it was okay, so Yuta smiles back at him, he wonders how can he be so hot and cute at the same time?

"Found it!" Taeyong exclaims happily when he found the way in his spell book, "Please go outside the room so you wouldn't get harmed Yuta, take uhh a tour around the tower or something? there's a kitchen on the sixth floor, a living room in the room beside it, and if you want to rest or something my bedroom is just below" Taeyong finishes with a smile, before signalling Yuta to leave now.

Yuta heads to the bedroom, being the closest to him at the moment, he finds a king-sized bed with a drawer a mirror on top and a closet door, normal right? wrong. He found a brown cat there hopping around everywhere making the bed messy, every single clothing in the closet is outside, and the drawers from the drawer are all out and messed up, the cat stares at him and freezes in it's place before hissing at Yuta, when Taeyong gets downstairs and to him, he sees everything scattered and thrown away and looks at the cat wide-eyed, Cat food in his left hand and the armour on his right shoulder.

"Jungwoo! I told you not to mess anything up, what a good way to 'not' do so" he sighs, a painfully awful long sigh, "You didn't tell me you have a cat! it looks very cute" Yuta says smiling at the cute light brown persian cat, "well he isn't mine he's my friend's, his name is Jungwoo though, he's really friendly" Taeyong says picking up the cat and raising him to face Yuta, Yuta smiles at the cat and pats its head, "oh he's very cute!! it must be nice to have company like this sometime"

"Well! here's your armour Yuta~ I fixed it all good and new!" Yuta looks over to the right shoulder to see that in fact, it has been fixed like it's never been there before, "How do you even hit that hard?" Yuta chuckles, imagine if Taeyong was having a fist fight with someone, how horrid would that be to the other person he thinks, "I know about seven babies and the adults I know, act like babies and the only sane person is my friend Kun and I probably" Taeyong says remembering how they all bickered about being businessmen in little jobs like those, but he's happy that they are nonetheless.

"Since you've been offered the citizenship, we could eat dinner together outside today? I could also take you to your friend at the grand market too- and I could show u around!" Yuta hopes that Taeyong would accept his offer and to his luck, Taeyong nods "Oh I would really love if you did thank you so much Yuta!" Jungwoo licks at Yuta's face and little does Yuta know that Taeyong would be so happy about this, to him it's normal, but to Taeyong it's everything new in and out.

"oh uhh- Taeyong your clothes!" Yuta says pointing at the comfy grey knitted sweater he's wearing and the leggings with pom-pom slippers, Taeyong smiles at him "You can keep them!" "I don't have to you know I could change" "it's fine you look good in them anyways!" Yuta blushes at that and nods, "When do I come pick you up for our date? it's 4:30 right now" Yuta says wondering when would the other be ready for a dinner and such, "Whenever you feel like you can!" Taeyong's cheeks are flushed pink, Yuta said it's a date then it's a date.

When Yuta leaves, Jungwoo gets back to his human form "Hyung!!! you have a date you have a date!!! with your long time crush!! and you got the citizenship?" Jungwoo is jumping around, he forgot to completely transform to human, leaving him little cat ears that match his hair "oop, hehe" Jungwoo giggles when he notices that he still has his cat ears now disappearing, "Yes Jungwoo I did, and I know but I don't know what to wear!" Taeyong says, then fetches around his closet for clothes "Hyung hyung! can I choose your outfit?" Jungwoo says happily, having an outfit on his mind that he thinks would look cute, "No Jungwoo I can do that for myself" Taeyong says still looking through his closet.

"But your style is a bit- you know" Jungwoo says sitting on the floor casually looking at Taeyong, before the older gives in and signals Jungwoo to go ahead. "Jungwoo pulls out a white long-sleeve sheer top and a small tank top, with jean short shorts that Taeyong has for some reason, and black vans shoes, "isn't that a bit too revealing Woo?" Taeyong says looking at the outfit, it looks good but.. it's revealing. "So you can look sexy hyung! get ready and I'll do your makeup" Taeyong sighs and gets ready.

When Jungwoo finishes his makeup and doing his hair Taeyong told Jungwoo that he feels unsure a dozen times and thinks his outfit is very revealing, so he opens the portal to the city and heads around to check the members and ask them for their opinions on his outfit.

He heads to Doyoung first, knowing he's the most honest and the only one that thinks in that dorm anyways he thinks, he heads to Doyoung's bedroom and knocks on the door, the left wall is white where his bed and bed drawer is with a potted plant right beside the drawer on the other side, the right wall it's blue, with two bright brown bookshelves that match his drawer and a rocking chair that's brown where he sits and reads usually the floor is marble, and a glass table with a small potted plant there too, he wonders how can Doyoung live in a world different than theirs?

"Hi Doyoungie" Taeyong says, smiling at the younger "Hi Hyung, oh you look amazing today" as if on cue, Doyoung knows what Taeyong was gonna ask him, like he told him to shut up in a nice way "Oh thank you I was gonna ask if I look good! does it seem revealing? or bad?" Taeyong asks Doyoung for confirmation, "No hyung, you look amazing" Doyoung remembers the time when he would dress up and try his best to look good when he first met Jaehyun, now they're dating and Jaehyun tells him he's beautiful and doesn't need anything flashy for that, "Thank you Doyoung!!" Taeyong flashes him a bright smile and takes his leave.

Taeyong heads to Kun's and Haechan's shared room, or the wizards room he supposes because both of them are wizards but when he goes there, both of them are not there nor in the living room, figuring that maybe they went to collect stuff for their potions with Mark from the city, which means he cant ask Mark either, he should ask Sicheng because he's good he has a very odd but nice sense of fashion he supposes.

when he goes to Sicheng's and Taeil's room, Taeil was healing a scratch on Sicheng's cheek, "Oh god what happened Sichengie? and hi Taeil-hyung" They both say hi to Taeyong back, Taeil speaks up "Sicheng and Jungwoo were messing around with their forms and Sicheng hit himself on the edge of the table so he got a scratch" Sicheng nods at that, giving a pout when Taeil mentioned that its a deep cut but can get healed fast, "Hyung why are you dressed up? you look very beautiful though" Sicheng says smiling but wincing when his cheek hurts him "Thank you sicheng! actually I wanted to ask if I look good or am I overdoing it?" Taeil looks up at him and smiles "You look very beautiful Yongie" Taeyong smiles and bows, excusing himself.

Yuta gets dressed in a white button-up with black classic pants and black classic shoes, brushing his bangs off his forehead and styling it to the side, keeping it in place with bobby pins (Taeyong seemed to like the look), and decides to head out and go to the tower but before he does so, he put Taeyong's clothes inside a nice bag and went to buy flowers.

when he arrives, he knocks on the door to the tower several times but he didn't get an answer, he noticed the door was unlocked so he got in there to see why Taeyong wasn't opening, he called him several times but he wasn't answering.

When Yuta decides to go to the fifteenth floor, he calls "Taeyong! I got your clothes back take the-" what he sees there isn't what he expects.. he expected to see Taeyong probably with makeup on or something, but what he sees is, Taeyong staring at him with wide eyes from inside a portal that leads to another living room with three teenagers behind him two of them pulling fangs and the shorter one holding a fire ball.

The rules of the portal, when you're a mortal you can't pass, it doesn't matter what your position in the world is, aslong as you aren't immortal you can't pass or you'll burn to ashes.

so when Yuta runs to the Entropian to tell him to watch out for the three behind him, thinking that they want to hurt Taeyong, Taeyong panics keeps screaming to Yuta not to pass, but when he does and doesn't turn to what is presumably ashes, Yuta pulls out a glowing sword out of his veins and points it at the three, hugging Taeyong close to him.

"Yuta! no they're my friends they weren't trying to hurt me- how did you- how did you pass the portal!" Taeyong screams at Yuta when the glowing sword in his hand vanishes to thin air "what?" is all Yuta manages before he notices that he got a sword out of nowhere, from his veins "Taeyong, what's happening?" "Yuta, you aren't a mortal"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like the plot twist? Yuta isnt a mortal oh worm leave kudos and comments whenever u can ♥★♥


	5. New world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he'll never feel safe if Taeyong isn't here with him, after all he knows more rig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong: Entropian  
> Ten: Incubus  
> yuta: Knight (weapon proficiency)  
> Irene: Queen of kingdom of sm  
> Yeri: Princess aka irene's daughter  
> Jisung: Telekinesis  
> Chenle: Zoolingualism  
> Yangyang: Omnilingualism  
> Jaemin: Vampire  
> Haechan: Wizard  
> Jeno: Vampire  
> Renjun: Fire magic  
> Hendery: Invisiblity  
> Xiaojun: Telepathy/Mind reading  
> Mark: ShapeShifter  
> Lucas: X-ray Vision  
> Jungwoo: Familiar (Haechan's)  
> Sicheng: Familiar (Kun's)  
> Jaehyun: Wolf  
> Doyoung: Omniscience  
> Kun: Wizard  
> Johnny: Wolf  
> Taeil: Healing

"Oh Nakamoto Yuta" Doyoung heads to the living room, and stares at said boy "Nice to meet you I'm Kim Doyoung" Doyoung looks at the vampires and the fire mage, signalling them all to go to their shared room or anywhere else away.

"Do I know you? Because I'm sure I don't" Yuta replies holding Taeyong closer to him, does he know these people? If he happens to know them, how does he? "I've just introduced myself mr. Nakamoto, you don't know me, but I do, now would you have a seat?" Doyoung points at the couch, when Yuta sighs and takes Taeyong to sit with him, he'll never feel safe if Taeyong isn't here with him, after all he knows more right?

"Okay mr. Nakamoto, do you know where you are right now?" Doyoung asks, he doesn't sit down anywhere, just stands and looks at Yuta, "Honestly speaking, I don't really.. know? I just came to pick Taeyong up" Yuta says pointing at the bag on the floor that he dropped once he spotted two boys with fangs and one with a fire ball.

"Okay mr. Nakamoto, would you like to know where you are?" Doyoung raises his eyebrow at him, to say he is uncomfortable is an understatement, he can feel his veins glow again, "Please just call me Yuta, yes I would like to know why there's a hole leading to a living room where a mirror is supposed to be, and if you know how to stop these things from glowing inside of me I would appreciate it, really"

"Okay then, Yuta. I'd like to tell you that you aren't in Sm but inside of a portal that leads to here, before you freak out. If someone entered this portal and is a mortal human, he would most likely turn to ashes and you know, disappear" Doyoung shrugs as if someone burning to death and turn to ashes is okay.

"You mean I was supposed to turn to ashes but miraculously didn't?" Yuta is becoming wary of his surroundings and checks that ten pair of eyes are on him, the three boys from earlier and two more boys, one is tall orange haired and the other is a little shorter with green hair.

"You can't just miraculously do so Yuta, I'll tell you in private if that makes you feel comfortable yeah?" Doyoung says switching his focus on the five boys, "Can Taeyong come with us?" "Yeah of course", and they head to Doyoung's room.

"Please take off your shoes and sit wherever you like" Doyoung points at Yuta's shoes, not risking to dirty his marble floor, Yuta whispers to Taeyong telling him that this was more of a therapy treatment room than a bedroom and Taeyong chuckles at that, telling him they probably wouldn't tell him to take off his shoes.

"Yuta, portals have a strict rule as to that no mortal can pass, therefore you aren't a mortal. And the glowing sword you had earlier is called a vessel I'll go slow here so that you can catch up to what I'm saying are you?" Yuta nods, not quietly understanding how he isn't a mortal when he never had anything weird to him, no glowing swords (until now) no fangs or fire balls and definitely no magic at all.

"What is a vessel?" Yuta asks trying to get the meaning of all of this, "Basically speaking, a vessel is something that's always there with u no matter what, Taeyong here has a vessel too, all vessels differ according to your power, those with similar powers don't have the same vessel but are chosen according to their personalities, did you get it so far? Tell me if there are any problems"

"I understand everything so far, but why do I have a vessel? I'm not an entropian and I don't throw fire balls I also don't have fangs" Yuta says showing Doyoung that he has none of this or that, "Yuta, you fought with the god of war from kingdom YG and killed him am I correct?" Yuta is shocked, about how much he knows about him, and nods slowly.

"Technically speaking, ever since you killed him, you were no longer human. with every slash your sword gave him that weakened him, the more powerful you got so when Seungri died, you were already a half wizard from your mother and the only use of that is that it made you steal his powers, war gods have different types of powers, one can be very weak and the other can be very strong, fortunately for you and unfortunately if you use it badly, Seungri's power was very strong and he had weapon proficiency" Doyoung tells Yuta slowly trying to put a little bit of everything into his brain.

"I didn't know that if I killed him I would gain immortality or something! Taeyong you believe me right?" Yuta looked at Taeyong with wide eyes, Taeyong looks back and he's smiling assuring him that everything is fine, "therefore you were no longer human, but if I may ask, how did you beat a war god when you were just a mere human?" Doyoung asks, he already knows everything but no logical explanation can tell how Yuta did it.

"Well you see, Seungri's weak point is money, anything expensive gold, diamonds you name it, I baited him into telling him that he can have the kingdom if he surrenders, once he did and about to go to the kingdom, he had some sort of palace himself, so the moment he stepped out of that palace I killed him, greed took away his strength because he has a shield around his kingdom that only people with a bad background- something bad towards someone, would be able to enter, I don't have the best past there but I was able to enter because of having a bad one, so he thought I came for revenge and bringing him fortune"

Doyoung nods, he knows everything in the world yet simple things like these can get him, a simple trick killed the most powerful war god anyone could ever think of, "Actually Yuta, I used to know your mother, you might have not seen her much but, I just wanted to tell you that she was a very lovely lady, and she would certainly be proud of you if she was still here" Doyoung smiles tight to Yuta and hugs him.

He remembers 426 years ago when he first met the lovely lady, BoA, she had one of the best smiles he could ever see and even after all those years, when she was good to everyone and she decided to go to the mortal's world to live what she thought would be a normal life, despite all the warnings he gave her, she still went. And found someone she loved and died with.

"You look alot like her actually, anyways I would also like to give this to you, she told me if I ever saw you, I should give you this, it's some sort of photo album she took along, whenever she went she would take a photo of something beautiful she saw, there's a picture of you, her and your dad there"

Doyoung hands Yuta the album and watches Yuta open the book with shaky hands, Taeyong side hugged him and watched the photos with him, tears spilling from Yuta at the thought of his lovely mother, he loved her so much but didn't get to spend time with her either, Doyoung thinks about how good of a coincidence this is.

"Doyoung, how did you meet my mother?" Yuta says after he finished watching the photo album, wiping his tears with his sleeve.

"Actually back then, they would take gifted people like BoA and I to a special boarding magic school, I'm the only omniscient in the world and BoA was the greatest witch there to speak of, mastered all the spells when she was only five and I learned about everything when I was seven, she called herself the smartest person in the world, and sulky me just wouldn't let it slide so we would hold a competition on who got the best grades and I always won, top of my class and all, I promised to get her ice cream if she ever beat me so she used her magic to change the names in our papers, I didn't catch her doing so, so when I figured that she won I took her out for ice cream and she admitted to her crime after eating it, ever since then we've been the best of friends" Doyoung smiles at the memory.

"Ah.. that sounds just like her honestly, there's a hill in the kingdom and she would take me every now and then with her, but she mostly went alone everyday and dad would warn her about it whenever she got hurt or something, she said she had a friend who would heal them for her if she asked, so she would return about thirty minutes later with no bruises at all on her" Yuta smiles too, "Oh she's talking about Taeil, do you perhaps want to meet him?" Doyoung asks Yuta and he nods, they head to him.

"Morning Taeil-hyung" Doyoung says, Taeil smiles before looking at who's behind Doyoung and his smile fades away, not because of Taeyong, but Yuta.

"Hi Doyoung, Taeyong and mr. Nakamoto" Taeil smiles at the new visitor, "He knows me too?? Does anyone else know me that I don't know of?" Yuta looks, brows furrowed in confusion, does everyone here know him? "Of course I know you, you're BoA's son" "You must be the person that used to heal my mother right? Doyoung told me I would meet you" Taeil smiles at him, he is indeed her son "Yeah that's me!"

Taeil runs to Yuta and checks his body for any bruises, he's a half mortal and half wizard or so he thinks, how would he pass the portal? his confusion grows even more when he finds not a single bruise on the younger, "May I ask, how do you not have a bruise on you? Being a half wizard wouldn't help you pass through, atleast not of my knowledge" Taeil looks at Doyoung for confirmation, so when he nods, he does really find this strange.

"Taeil right? Well apparently, I have some sort of magic called weapon proficiency right Doyoung?" he looks at Doyoung and he nods, "So yeah apparently I killed some god and I took his powers, because my wizardry power somehow helped me do so, therefore I was never human in the first place ever since I killed him" Yuta tells Taeil, and he has never felt so relieved to know he didn't die before, when a bunny and the cat from before from Taeyong's tower enter the room with bruises all over them.

"Yuta, those are also people like us, the bunny is called Sicheng, the cat is Jungwoo, say hi guys" Taeil points at the bunny and the cat he recognises "Oh I know Jungwoo, he was at Taeyong's tower, but I just saw the bunny so hi" Yuta smiles at both of the pets, "Yuta, if I was in your position, I would freak out how are you dealing with this so well?" Taeil tells Yuta.

"I went through crazier, and since you guys know my mother, it's kinda relieving and this seems very cool" Yuta smiles sheepishly at Taeil, when the cat and the bunny suddenly turn into two handsome young men, the previously bunny speaks.

"Hello! I'm Sicheng, nice to meet you" Sicheng goes in for a handshake and smiles at him, Jungwoo also waves at Yuta "I took a liking to you ever since I saw you, so it's very nice to see you again" Jungwoo smiles, Yuta notices a few scratches on Sicheng's arm and hands while Jungwoo has one on his cheek, after being introduced to both of them, they head to Taeil.

Jungwoo sits on the chair facing Taeil, the room looks like some sort of office but with a bunk bed, Sicheng sits on the bed besides the chair Jungwoo is sitting on and fidgets with the blanket beside him.

"Umm, what about the boys with fangs and fire balls?" Yuta asks curiously about the boys from when he first entered the portal, "What are their powers, they have ones too right?" he continues.

"The one with pink hair, is Jaemin he's a vampire, the one with brown hair and a tall build is Jeno and he's also a vampire, the grumpy short blonde haired one is Renjun, a fire mage" Taeyong explains to Yuta about the ones he saw, "is it just me or is everyone here handsome or cute" Yuta chuckles when Taeyong looks at him and pout, boy is he whipped.

"You said that everyone here has a vessel right? I'm kinda curious to what Ten's is" Yuta says, curious about how an Incubus's vessel's would be like, "Ten has a perfume bottle as a vessel" Taeyong says, the perfume doesn't seem threatening right? "If he sprays some of it on him, literally everyone is going to be seduced to him, if it's the person he hates the most or vice versa, everyone gets attracted to him, like he's honey to bees" Wrong, it's very threatening.

When suddenly the door bursts and a brown-rainbow haired boy with tan gold skin enters followed with a bleached haired slightly older man and a taller boy with black hair and nice body shape, he was right when he said everyone here was good-looking.

"Hi servants!!" the tan-skinned boy speaks up, "Oh shut up Haechan" Doyoung says annoyed at the boy already, looks like he has a short temper, Yuta notes, so that he won't piss anyone off; The tan-boy speaks up and the three new ones in the room focus their attention on him.

"Who are you?" the boy grits his teeth and shoots what seems like a golden-ray from his hand, going straight at Yuta, Taeyong makes a dark shield, a very dark one at that protecting Yuta from the hit, when Taeyong's hair turns black, and points his gaze which is even darker than his shield to Haechan.

"Don't even think about hurting him Haechan" Taeyong speaks, if Taeyong's body produced daggers they would definitely come out of his eyes right now, the boy huffs and crosses his arm, Taeil coughs and introduces them to one another "That one is Haechan he's a wizard, the bleached hair one is Kun he's also a wizard, the one behind is Mark, a shapeshifter, this is Yuta say hi" Mark and Kun say hi, Haechan facing away from him in annoyance "Haechanie please say hi to him" Haechan does so, clearly doesn't want to do so, but still does.

Haechan leaves the room with Mark trailing behind him, when Doyoung speaks up, "Do you wanna go meet the others?" Yuta focuses on Taeyong hair gradually going lighter until it reaches pink again, "Are they like Haechan?" Yuta asks, Taeyong sighs and stares at Yuta with a tight smile "Haechan isn't a bad person, he just takes his time to open up to people" Yuta nods at Doyoung, saying he would like to meet the others of course.

They head to the wolves room, Jaehyun and Johnny, when they go in, the room reeks of sweat, the room is more like a gym there both men exercising and working out, when the door opens they smile to them, the taller of the two speaks "Hi Doyoung hi Taeyong and the stranger I don't know, I'm Johnny, nice to meet you" Johnny smiles at him, Black tank top and grey sweat pants sticking to him, this one looks friendly.

"He's Ten's boyfriend" Taeyong says, when Johnny looks at Yuta in shock "Oh you must be Yuta then, but why is he here?" Johnny is also confused, didn't Ten say Yuta is a mortal? "I just figured out I have some power called weapon proficiency and I walked in on Taeyong inside this portal so I went to him, guess who didn't burn to ashes" Yuta chuckles, Johnny joining.

"Hi hyungs and hi Yuta, I'm Jaehyun by the way nice to meet you" The man that was with Johnny speaks up smiling at Yuta while going for a handshake, they shake hands and Doyoung tells him he should go meet the others too.

Doyoung takes him to a room to a room that has a bunk bed,two drawers and a table with a computer, orange-haired boy sitting on the top bunk playing some game on his phone, while the other green-haired one at his side watching the game he's playing; orange-haired boy whines when he loses the game and the other dolphin laughing at his loss, before they turn their focus on Yuta.

Yuta smiles to them and the boys get off the bed and look at him, the green-haired boy hiding behind the taller, "I'm Yuta, nice to meet you" the taller speaks up and smiles shyly at him bowing about fourty times "I'm Jisung, that's Chenle" Jisung points at the boy behind him, the other waving and going back to hiding behind Jisung "nice to meet you too Yuta- Hyung?" Yuta feels a chair pull up behind him out of nowhere, he's shocked at the move of the chair.

Doyoung speaks "Jisung has powers too, he's telekinetic, the one behind him, Chenle is a zoolingual" Yuta nods in approval, Jisung speaks "He passed the portal right? that means he isn't mortal what's his power, it's only fair you tell us because you told him ours too!!" Jisung says excitedly the boy behind him slowly coming out and nodding harshly, Jisung goes in for a handshake with scissors and backing away again.

"Yuta's a weapon proficient" Doyoung says, "That's why he passed" Jisung looks at Yuta wide-eyed and hardens his jaw, Chenle hiding behind Jisung and holding him tightly, with a wire floating from infront of Jisung, of course his cause he's a telekinetic after all, "Jisung, put the wire down please" Doyoung tells Jisung, his gaze focused on him; "I won't unless you tell me, how he has it, what's he doing here, and if he isn't harming anyone" The wire heading to face Yuta.

"He has it because Seungri is dead, they fought and he won, he was already half wizard so the power passed to him, he's here because he came to pick Taeyong up from the tower but the portal was open, so he passed because he thought Renjun Jaemin and Jeno were trying to harm Taeyong, he isn't here to harm anyone and he just discovered his power today so please calm down" Doyoung looks at Jisung to check if he understood.

Jisung puts the wire down and apologises to Yuta, Chenle slowly peeking at Yuta and Jisung squeezing the green-haired boy's hand to assure him nothing is wrong, "Does everyone here hate Seungri or what?" they all nod at that, "I swear I'm nothing like him" They smile at Yuta and welcome him.

Yuta talks to Jisung and Chenle about the newly released video game and about other stuff, they seem to take a liking to him, "there are seven more you have to meet, four of them aren't home and you'll most likely meet them on your date with Taeyong" there it goes again, the word date that tints Taeyong's ear pink "let's meet the other three" they nod.

he somehow ends up heading to the living room, where he first came from the portal, the three from before look at him, Jaemin and Jeno standing up and holding each other's hands, "I'm sorry mister, I didn't know you were with Taeyong-hyung" the one with pink hair says, giving an apologetic smile to him, "No it's fine you aren't the only one honestly" Yuta smiles at Jaemin, he returns the smile.

"I'm Yuta by the way nice to meet you" he shakes hands with them, both introducing themselves, Jaemin and Jeno, however the blonde boy is still on the couch watching some cliché drama he's disgusted at, before facing Yuta, "Hi I'm Renjun nice to meet you" he says and just goes back to watching that drama.

Jeno smiles, crescent-shaped eye smile, so adorable he thinks, "Sorry about Renjun, he accidentally burnt his moomin plushie and he's mad about it" Renjun glares down at Jeno ready to kill him, Jeno smiles at Renjun the same smile which calms the boy down, who wouldn't fall for that smile anyways?

"No it's fine!" Yuta says waving at Jeno, Doyoung speaks "that's it, you still have to meet four more which are Xiaojun Yangyang Hendery and Lucas, they're at the kingdom back there though" Doyoung smiles, "They are from here too??!!"


	6. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he notices the warmth radiating from Taeyong and wishes he could always stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more characters appearing as this goes on!  
> (And probably more tags)  
> Taeyong: Entropian  
> Ten: Incubus  
> yuta: Knight (weapon proficiency)  
> Irene: Queen of kingdom of sm  
> Yeri: Princess aka irene's daughter  
> Jisung: Telekinesis  
> Chenle: Zoolingualism  
> Yangyang: Omnilingualism  
> Jaemin: Vampire  
> Haechan: Wizard  
> Jeno: Vampire  
> Renjun: Fire magic  
> Hendery: Invisiblity  
> Xiaojun: Telepathy/Mind reading  
> Mark: ShapeShifter  
> Lucas: X-ray Vision  
> Jungwoo: Familiar (Haechan's)  
> Sicheng: Familiar (Kun's)  
> Jaehyun: Wolf  
> Doyoung: Omniscience  
> Kun: Wizard  
> Johnny: Wolf  
> Taeil: Healing

Yuta is in disbelief, at the fact that the farmer with a shit-eating grin and his two boyfriends are from here too, he never would've thought about it and now his life is just a lie to him, and that pretty tall dude that works with Yangyang, Lucas too? when did everyone get powers and he doesn't know? even he got one himself and never recognised it, today is just becoming crazier but the beauty of Taeyong is making his brain go even crazier.

"Uh.. well yeah, but we should go now!" Taeyong says, he feels bad that Yuta had to take all of this in, it's too much after all!

When Taeyong opens the portal and steps out, telling Yuta it's okay and he's sure this will be okay, Yuta holds Taeyong's hand and shuts his eyes tightly, after stepping out of the portal, they leave the tower.

What Taeyong noticed was that, Yuta didn't get his horse here, before Taeyong points it out, Yuta speaks up, "I wanted to walk you around, since it's your first time in town yeah? I thought you would like to take in every detail you know" and Yuta gives his signature smile, taking Taeyong's hand in his.

"That was very considerate Yuta, how'd you know that I took in little details?" Taeyong says smiling, but Yuta noticed the little frame hanging up the fireplace in Taeyong's living room, which consisted of the kingdom's downtown and his tower from a very far distance, it's located in the northern region of the kingdom anyways, but the tower is too tall to be seen so he believes it was taken from the exact spot.

"Yeah! I noticed the frame from your living room, you really wanted to see downtown right?" Yuta exclaims excitedly, he wants to show him everywhere in the kingdom, even if it meant going to the far end of it, "Oh my god, yes Yuta I would very love to!" Taeyong is very excited for this date is an understatement he's euphoric, happy very very happy.

Yuta watched as Taeyong spoke about how beautiful the place is, noting every single thing, the trees the people with their pets and the children playing, but the thing he liked the least was the people giving him weird, unpleasant looks, he held Yuta's hand tight and hoped for the best.

Taeyong kept talking about how he wanted to see the grand market, where Lucas, Xiaojun, Hendery, Jeno, Jaemin and Yangyang work, that's when Yuta remembered where he saw the vampire duo, they work there too! they didn't seem to recognise him nor did he, but now he does remember!

"Now I know where I think I saw Jeno and Jaemin! what do they do in the grand market though?" Yuta asked in hope that Taeyong knows, "Jeno sells jam and Jaemin helps him with it sometimes, why didn't they know you though?" Taeyong asked them what they work for that night after bickering, and asked Yuta the question "I don't really like jam that much, you know, not a big fan of them, that's probably why" then they proceeded to continue walking to their destination. 

When they reached the grand market the first thing Taeyong spotted was how busy it is, how nobody seemed to recognise him like back then and how there are little lights and designs everywhere, unique flowers scattered everywhere and designs in the same flowers but with extra stuff, leaves hearts and little tiny northern flowers he recognises, they indicate peace, Violets.

Yuta can notice the gleam in Taeyong's eyes, "It's almost been two years since the BIG 3 fight, ever since, the kingdom's been in peace so we decided to celebrate it every year, you know it's the second time this festival happened so everyone's excited about it" Yuta explains and gives his signature "I know it all" smile.

"Oh that explains why violets are here, Do you know that violets and lavenders indicate peace??" Taeyong says excitedly ready to share his information with Yuta, "I learned that from Doyoungie" Yuta nods at what Taeyong says, happy that he got to learn something new.

The first thing Taeyong spots is Yangyang and Hendery, Hendery running away from Yangyang who is running away from Xiaojun, who has a very large lettuce in his hand and following Yangyang around screaming his name, he catches Yangyang pretty quick due to his ability and Hendery falls on the floor laughing.

The next thing he spots is that all three of them have their shops next to each other's, probably keeping each other company, Taeyong runs up to them when they're about to go to assumingly what is Hendery's shop, leaving Yuta trailing behind him, Xiaojun gasps and chokes on actual air when he sees Taeyong, Hendery laughing at him and Yangyang hugging the air out of Taeyong.

"Hyung!!!! How are you!!" Yangyang says and lets go of Taeyong to let him speak, "Your shops are really beautiful! I'm good! I got full citizenship to the kingdom and Yuta is showing me around!" Xiaojun grins evilly at Yuta who's behind Taeyong and winks at him, causing him to blush and Yangyang nodding, leaving Hendery all confused by himself as to what's even going on.

"Thanks Hyung!! You can tell, Hendery's is yellow, Mine's green and Xiaojun's pink" Yangyang points at the three shops before Xiaojun turns at him in the speed of light, confused as to how he didn't break his neck in the purpose "It's red not pink!!" Xiaojun says, pretending to be the tough guy when everyone knows his an actual softie in the inside, the proof? Strawberries.

Taeyong nods at everything Yangyang says, how he rants, how he's explaining everything to him but what he doesn't notice but everyone else does, is how Yuta is looking at him genuinely, if this isn't love, then what is? Hendery speaks up, telling Yangyang that Lucas should see Taeyong too, when Yangyang nods and leads him to Hendery's shop where the trio was supposed to be in the first place.

Hendery gasps in full horror, he finds Lucas with a spoon and an empty jar of honey on the desk, and another full one in his hands, how he didn't get diabetes yet makes Hendery think that Lucas's power is not X-ray vision but immunity, Lucas looks wide-eyed at Taeyong before leaving the jar and ignoring Hendery's scream of horrors, he was about to hug Taeyong before Taeyong giggles and pushes him away.

"Why did you push me away!? I just wanted a hug" Lucas says with a mouth full of honey and closes his mouth quickly before the honey drips out, making Hendery and Yangyang gag in response, "Your hands are full of honey!! I don't wanna get sticky" Taeyong says and huffs.

Yuta laughs at how adorable the two are when Lucas's attention goes to him "Hi Yuta-hyung!! I'm glad you took my advice on taking Taeyong out on a date" Lucas says after swallowing, making Taeyong and Yuta blush at the comment, "You know Lucas from here too?" Taeyong asks in confusion, Yuta scratches the nape of his neck and nods. 

"How's everything so far Hyung? are you enjoying it" Xiaojun asks and smiles at Taeyong who seems to inspect the place full of shelves with categories on them, seriously he didn't know there were that many honey types, what's eucalyptus honey anyways? "Everything is so amazing and new, I just can't wait to see the downtown!" Xiaojun nods and when Taeyong and Yuta leave they wave at the four goodbye, good business Yangyang said.

Taeyong gets distracted about a little gift shop he saw, Yuta seed the excitement and heads there with Taeyong, the woman at the cashier smiles when Yuta enters first, but her smile disappears and stares disgustingly at Taeyong who notices, he gives a little hi to the lady and she ignores him, so he puts his head down.

Taeyong found a very lovely bracelet with a sunflower on it, a bronze bracelet that compliments the sunflower just perfectly, before he gets to touch the bracelet the lady shouts at him, telling him that he shouldn't dirty the beautiful bracelet with his hands, and smacks his hand.

"I can't believe that you think you can walk around and touch the stuff from the store like that!" she shouts more at him, Taeyong looks at the woman with glassy eyes and backs away, Yuta notices what's happening and something bubbles inside of him, the same feeling he got when he spotted Renjun and the vampire duo, he steps infront of the lady and talks.

"Excuse me miss, but you can NOT talk to him like that, shouting at someone for no reason, please step aside and let him check what he wants from the store" Yuta talks politely but the anger visible on him, clenched jaw and all, "What do you mean he didn't do anything, he would've dirtied this bracelet mr. Nakamoto! you know who he is" the lady says, staring at Taeyong intensely, Taeyong's face is being filled with tears, he hides his face with his hands and asks Yuta to leave the woman be.

When Yuta shakes him off "You said I know him right? and I know him more than you do, so before you say anything about him miss, earn manners for yourself! the queen gave him full citizenship to the kingdom and that means you have no rights to talk to him like that! respect yourself lady" Yuta says in a cold tone, composed but the words shooting like bullets, before the woman shuts up and the owner of the shop comes in.

A kind-looking man wearing his work clothes, and apologises about the woman's bad behaviour, the woman doesn't take it well and screams that she's quitting the job, shouldn't she act her age? Yuta thinks, the owner of the shop smiles at Yuta and asks what he wants and he should take it for free as an apology for the woman's behaviour.

Yuta hugs Taeyong tightly and wipes his tears away with his handkerchief, asking if it was that bracelet he wanted, when Taeyong says yes the man tells him that the bracelet also has a set, a necklace with it, in the same design, Taeyong smiles happily when the man gives him both.

The man introduces himself as Donghae and tells them to come back anytime; Taeyong holds into Yuta's arms and thanks the man profusely, Taeyong speaks "Actually I wanted to give Haechan the bracelet, because he really loves sunflowers" he speaks, breathing a bit until they stop walking and faces Yuta "I think he would like whatever you get him Taeyong, and he would be very happy" Taeyong nods and they continue walking, heading to downtown.

When they reach there, Taeyong sees clothing shops and coffee shops along with restaurant everywhere! and it's way busier than the grand market, spring flowers are around every shop corner and everyone's making deals to attract customers.

He likes a particular restaurant, on both sides of the door which is made of glass and designed with light brown wood, there are a bunch of spring flowers on each side in a very large pot, its a two-floor restaurant and the lightning in there is goldish-yellow fancy tables and chairs, expensive shelves filled with old expensive wine bottles, and good-looking rich people.

When Yuta signals him that they reached the restaurant they're eating in, he gasps when he notices it's the same restaurant, when he reachs the register, Yuta says he has a reservation for two in the V.I.P floor, which is the second floor.

Taeyong is even more amazed when he reaches the second floor, he tries to keep his composure but can't because of the restaurant's beauty, he jumps excitedly over Yuta's shoulders, before hugging him and thanking him, also telling him that he didn't have to do any of this.

They get seated in a private area with golden walls and a big table for the two of them; Expensive wine bottle in a bucket of ice, Taeyong shifts in his seat, shaking his legs, before Yuta smiles at him and a waiter hands both of them a fancy menu.

Everything on the menu is expensive, Taeyong wants to gasp at the menu, but screams internally when he notices that he's in public, Yuta finishes looking at his menu and squeezes Taeyong's hands, "What did you order Tae?" he can feel Taeyong shifting in his seat, "Order whatever you want okay? it's fine" 

The waiter comes to check their orders, Yuta speaks since Taeyong feels like he can't, "we want two plates of Smoked Pork Jowl with Pickles please" Yuta orders, the waiter opens the wine bottle and pours into both of the glasses and takes his leave, "You should try it Tae, its really good by the way" Yuta says smiling to Taeyong, sometimes Taeyong just feels like kissing Yuta at the moment, but of course he doesn't.

Yuta excuses himself and tells Taeyong that he's going to the bathroom, when Yuta finds himself out of Taeyong's sight, he whispers to the waiter something.

The waiter comes with what Taeyong assumes is the Smoked Pork Jowl with Pickles, when he finds another waiter following behind with more food, a third waiter who comes with even more food and places the food on the table, Taeyong speaks "Excuse me but, I think there's a mistake, we didn't order that much food" he looks at the waiter when the waiter chuckles "You're mr. Taeyong right?" Taeyong nods, "Then the order isn't wrong Sir" the waiters smile and leave.

Yuta comes back right after and Taeyong looks at him wide-eyed "Yuta, we didn't order that much! we ordered only one dish didn't we?" Taeyong says but Yuta smiles at him "I ordered more, don't worry it isn't a wrong order" he then tells Taeyong to dig in.

After they finish eating, Yuta pays, not like Taeyong would be able to afford it anyways, They go around a few shops and Yuta buys Taeyong clothes from Armani and Louis Vuitton, that Taeyon insisted he didn't have to but still did, they then sat at a coffee shop and had something to drink before deciding they should head back and go home.

They arrive at the tower holding hands, both of them happy for today (except for what happened at the gift shop) when Taeyong holds the bags of clothing he has and thanks Yuta profusely "You didn't really have to Yuta- really but thank you so much for today!" Taeyong says, dropping the bag of clothes on the floor and hugging Yuta tightly, Yuta's in shock at the sudden hug but hugs him back, he notices the warmth radiating from Taeyong and wishes he could always stay that way.

"Then Taeyong! will I see you tomorrow?" Yuta says, still holding onto him, Taeyong nods and offers if they could spend time at the tower and drink some tea, to which Yuta nods and leaves, he really didn't want to but he had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff and light angst for yall, who else hates that lady? Dont forget to give kudos if u like this!


	7. Ruins ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and Yuta thought he would have some tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong: Entropian  
> Ten: Incubus  
> yuta: Knight (weapon proficiency)  
> Irene: Queen of kingdom of sm  
> Yeri: Princess aka irene's daughter  
> Jisung: Telekinesis  
> Chenle: Zoolingualism  
> Yangyang: Omnilingualism  
> Jaemin: Vampire  
> Haechan: Wizard  
> Jeno: Vampire  
> Renjun: Fire magic  
> Hendery: Invisiblity  
> Xiaojun: Telepathy/Mind reading  
> Mark: ShapeShifter  
> Lucas: X-ray Vision  
> Jungwoo: Familiar (Haechan's)  
> Sicheng: Familiar (Kun's)  
> Jaehyun: Wolf  
> Doyoung: Omniscience  
> Kun: Wizard  
> Johnny: Wolf  
> Taeil: Healing  
> Chanyeol: King of hell  
> Baekhyun: Angel  
> Rosé: Queen of heaven  
> Yuqi: Water mage  
> Mingyu: Earth mage  
> Woozi: Air mage  
> Suho: Lasso of truth

When he finds that Taeyong closed the door and after a safe few meters, he threw his fist in the air happily, he can't believe his long life dream is achieved.

*The very next day*

Yuta has been teaching some of the new knights how to use their swords properly, he's already fed up with Minghao who somehow! had his sword the other way and if it wasn't for the armour he would've been hurt, what's even dumber is that Minghao never noticed and insisted that he didn't until he saw his hand, then managed to tell Yuta that he's unique and it's how it works nowadays, claiming Yuta is old fashion.

Yuta isn't even surprised about Minghao's stupidity by now, Minghao always claims that he became a knight because he was smart and quick witted, which was half true, Minghao is smart and quick witted but that wasn't why he decided to become a knight, Minghao only decided so when he saw Junhui there, it's going to take a long time before Minghao reaches Junhui's tier, that's also going to be one hell of a long time.

After a good three hours of teaching Minghao, he could finally say that the rookie is becoming average at this, atleast those three hours didn't go to waste, when he went to eat lunch, he didn't see Junhui there.

"Hi guys, where's Jun" yuta asked, sitting beside Jeonghan, "That one you've been teaching came here in what seems like the speed of light and introduced himself then asked Jun if he could eat lunch with him and his friend" Vernon said, patting Seungkwan's back who's playing a weird game about raising little pups.

"Oh, honestly anyone with eyes could tell that Minghao joined for Jun, how does he know him anyways?" Yuta asked, how did he really? "Jun came to save his family, you know the Xu's right?" Dokyeom says, Yuta nods, "Anyways, the only survivor was Minghao, his sister Shuhua and his mother died" 

Yuta looks down, he feels pity for the younger to know that his family died, before signalling Dokyeom to continue, "So anyways, Minghao has been grateful that Jun saved him, a week afterwards Minghao joined to be with Jun since he's got no one you know" Dokyeom says looking over where Minghao and Jun with a bunch of others with them are talking and eating.

"Oh I see, I guess that makes sense, he looks up to Jun, and he would definitely like to be like him one way or another" Yuta says, playing with his food not really feeling appetised.

"I feel like Yuta-hyung hates me, he always looks fed up, like he doesn't wanna teach me, not everyone is good like him" Minghao says, crossing his arms and pouting, "You know Hao, when Yuta was teaching me for three years and he never allowed me to call him Hyung, just Sir or his position" Jun continues.

"I wouldn't until we became on the same tier, well we work with him since he has the highest tier and I'm just below with Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Dokyeom, Seungkwan and Vernon, so I'm sure he doesn't hate you or something okay? Don't worry" Jun says, giving Minghao a smile to which Hao smiles back to.

"Nobody measures to him honestly, but can I ask why he refused to let u call him hyung?" Joshua speaks up, looking at Jun with innocent eyes that Jun knows aren't innocent if he's being fully honest.

"The first thing I told him when I saw him was hyung, so he didn't like that and as 'punishment' he told me that I'm not allowed to call him hyung until im at the highest tier which is now" Jun replies, Wonwoo and Joshua focusing on him and nodding in approval, then they continue talking about stupid movies and games.

When their little break ends, Yuta smiles at Minghao and signals him so that they could continue practicing, "Bye guys, I gotta go train Hao now" Yuta says but he can hear Jeonghan talk when he left You gave him a nickname now?? is what Yuta hears before he leaves.

Yuta shows Minghao a few moves to dodge the opponent's sword but attack at the same time, Minghao seems more determined than ever, mastering every move on second try and asking Yuta if he's doing this or that right, an hour later and Minghao is better than he previously was, he dismisses Minghao and heads to Taeyong's tower.

*Taeyong's morning"

He wakes up as usual, doesn't eat breakfast and instead of heading to the tower, he stays at the mansion they own, sometimes he wanna thank Chenle for spending that much so that everyone could live together, but he just doesn't know why he did that.

He sees Yangyang, Hendery, Xiaojun Lucas, Jaemin and Jeno up in the morning all around the dining table eating, they all look at him and greet him in unison and he sits besides Jeno, who seems to be the only sane one at the moment.

"Are you guys getting ready to open your shops or something?" Taeyong says, his hair the definition of mess with black and strands of blue, which makes them think of Taeyong's mood, black means nothing good but blue is usually when he's sad or uncomfortable which doesn't appear at all so to have them both combined is definitely nothing good.

"Guys what's wrong why are you staring at me like this?" Taeyong asks confused about the weird looks he's getting from his friends, "Uhh did you look in the mirror?" Xiaojun asks, his voice laced with worry.

"Is there something on my face? what's wrong?" Taeyong looks at all of them, their auras are definitely filled with worry, so he heads over to the nearest mirror and gasps at his new hair color, black and blue which means nothing good but he's more than sure that he isn't mad or frustrated not even annoyed or sad, so how is his hair like this?

He goes back and looks at all of them in shock "Did someone dye my hair because it's not funny!" Taeyong says looking at them all suspiciously, not that he suspects any of them, he could tell none of them did it due to the looks on their faces. 

"Hyung, you know that if your hair got dyed it would immediately change, right?" Taeyong scoffs as if he doesn't know that, but now that Jeno noted it, Jeno made him realise that even more "But I'm not in a bad mood? what am I supposed to tell Yuta? he saw my hair in black and knows that it's not a good thing! oh what am I supposed to do!!" 

Taeyong sits down on the couch, leaving the food on the dining table, where's Kun? he's usually awake by now "Guys where's Kun? he's always here in the morning where is he??!!" Taeyong knows that Kun would be here right now, why isn't he?

"He's in heaven right now, he went to talk to the queen, Rosé because apparently some sort of dark mage with a dark robe went there and destroyed almost everything, including the angels homes and cupid, Hwasa's love arrow, LA is in chaos and are about to do a revolution because they all just kinda started to hate eachother" Xiaojun says.

"You.. YOU'RE LYING RIGHT NOW XIAOJUN STOP SHITTING ME RIGHT NOW" Taeyong shouts at Xiaojun, making him gasp and back away, "Hyung! Xiaojun is not lying, it's-it's true, but Kun-hyung and Haechan along with Renjun-hyung are there to fix everything!" Yangyang says, defending Xiaojun, he tries to calm Taeyong down and fails, "I'm heading to Doyoung's room!" Taeyong says, leaving mouths agape and them in shock.

Taeyong reaches Doyoung's room, knocking on the door furiously before he hears a shout "Okay! gee who wants to break my door today?" right after, Doyoung opens the door, his expression softens a little at the sight of Taeyong infront of him, then he lets him in.

Doyoung tries to speak before Taeyong interrupts, "I know I know, my hair but I swear I'm not mad or frustrated and sad or any of that shit I swear, I woke up and my hair was like this, and now a dark mage destroyed heaven, Jaemin was in my tower that day and i met Hendery Xiaojun Yangyang and Lucas too! geez" Taeyong was on Doyoung's bed, huffing and almost ripping off the sheets with his fist constantly clenching.

"it's fine Taeyong, I know it isn't you, Kun knows it isn't you, we all do, you're the last of your kind we know, the other mage had white hair! you don't, I know you don't" Doyoung says, handing Taeyong green tea, when Taeyong accidentally smacks Doyoung's hand and the cup falls down, smashing into little tiny pieces before Taeyong bends down and gets the pieces.

"Taeyong you'll hurt yourself this way" Doyoung says bending down to pick up the broken pieces when Taeyong stops him and picks all of the pieces, throwing them in the garbage, "Doyoung, I'm going to heaven, open the portal and stay at my tower, if Yuta comes please get him here" Taeyong says and before Doyoung gets to say anything he heads out and goes to heaven.

When he opens the portal to heaven and steps there, what he sees makes him in shock, houses are destructed, corpses everywhere, he feels like vomitting but he holds himself in.

alots of people are crying over their injured and dead children, alots of angels are already doing their rituals around the corpses so the spirits wont go to the land of the lost, he spots heaven's court, the large building in full white, the thing shaping it is the shades, he gulps and identifies himself to the guards there, thanking Kun and Haechan for whatever they did that didn't make the guards arrest him.

He heads inside the court room, huge white table and clouds to sit on, but he definitely didn't expect to see Kun, Haechan and Renjun sitting with, Woozi the air mage, Yuqi the water mage, and Mingyu the earth mage, along with Rosé queen of heaven and Chanyeol, king of hell with Baekhyun the angel sitting beaide Rosé on her right and Hwasa the cupid on the left.

The moment he coughs to make himself presence, they all stop arguing and their eyes widen at Taeyong, "You won't destroy everything and expect to get a greeting!" Chanyeol says, his vessel the trident, shooting out from black smoke which happens to try and shoot Taeyong in his heart, Taeyong moves slightly it makes the trident miss.

Taeyong puts a shield on him so that he could speak, "I didn't do anything I swear! I was out on a date with Yuta, you can ask others, ask everyone who saw me that day and they would say the same thing!" Taeyong says, when Chanyeol takes his vessel away and it disappears into black smoke. 

Taeyong also removes his shield away, when someone wraps him in a rope and everyone looks at him in shock, now he knows who has him wrapped, Suho, "I'll say the same even if you wrap me with this 'Lasso of truth' of yours Suho" Suho tightens the rope on him and throws him against the wall before asking questions.

Anyone wrapped with the rope would immediately say the truth, lying is not a possibility at all, "Do you have white hair in one of your mood colors?" Suho asks, "Yes" "Good boy, you're already confessing here, did you destroy heaven?" "No" Suho then notices that Taeyong is almost choking, the rope is tight on his chest, before Taeyong falls unconcious on the ground.

"Suho what did you do!!" Kun screams, Haechan uses his magic to remove the rope off and Renjun and the other nature mages follow him, kneeling infront of Taeyong, "Take him to Taeil right now!" Rosé announces, "I was just getting something out of him duh" Suho says, shrugging like he didn't do anything, "I'm dealing with you later" Rosé says, everyone leaves the courtroom, Baekhyun and Chanyeol talking, Woozi, Mingyu and Yuqi giving concerned looks while Renjun, Kun and Haechan carry Taeyong back to the mansion.

\-----------

"Is he going to be okay?" Haechan asks, fidgeting with the bracelet Taeyong gave him the other day, and his mouth lifts a little upward at the gift Taeyong gave him at his first date, "he's going to be more than fine Haechan, he just fell unconcious due to the rope being tight" Taeil explains, holding an unconcious Taeyong hands.

"I'm going to Kun, please tell me the moment he wakes up Taeil, thank you" Haechan then takes his leave and heads to Kun, when he reaches there, he finds his familiar Jungwoo, and Sicheng, Kun's familiar talking to what seemingly is about today's event at heaven, Kun taking out stuff from his drawer, clearly making a potion to check who was the reason behind all this.

"We found a new Entropian then huh?" Sicheng says, Jungwoo and Kun nodding while Haechan creates cat and bunny shaped clouds around his hands, he sometimes thanks life that he actually has powers.

\----------- 

Doyoung has been in the tower for what seems like two hours now, but he found some new books from Taeyong's shelves so he reads them to stay company, he hears a knock at the door so he heads downstairs and opens the door to find Yuta in an armour. 

"Hi Yuta, come in" Doyoung says, leaving space for Yuta to pass before shutting the door again, "Where's Taeyong?" Yuta asks looking around before deciding to keep his eyes on Doyoung, "He went to heaven, I think they're back though, something urgent came up so he had to, you know go" Doyoung replies, a book in between his arm, he opens the portal "After you Yuta"

When he enters, he finds it surprisingly quiet except for a few whispers from Kun's room, he tells Yuta to stay behind him, he then hears Haechan and Kun talking, that means they're all back, so they head there first. 

"Hi Doyoung, oh and Yuta!" Kun speaks first, giving a tight smile before he returns back to getting the ingredients, "Hi Kun, hi Chengie, hi Channie, hi Woo" Doyoung says while Yuta waves to them stopping at Haechan and giving him a wave a beat after.

"What's he doing here hyung?" Haechan asks the clouds he once formed, disappeared, "Taeyong told me to bring him here if he isn't there, told me he was going to heaven, speaking of which, where is he" Doyoung asks before he sees Jungwoo's and Haechan's heads hanging low.

"So you know how they all suspected him of the attacks right?" Haechan asks first "Wait, attacks? do you mean there's more than the attacks in heaven?" Doyoung asks first thing, "Yeah there are ones in hell too, there's also destructions at the world's ruins, Earth, Water, and air" Jungwoo says fidgeting with his fingers, a habit he picked when he's worried.

"We discovered a new Entropian, we don't know who he is, but we will, Ten's in his and Taeyong's room, he was there during hell's attack, he gladly wasn't injured though, Taeyong is in Taeil's room" Sicheng says head on Jungwoo's shoulder.

"Why is he there?" Yuta asked, worry clear on his face, "He was attacked by Suho, a guy with a Lasso of truth, he questioned Taeyong, gladly Taeyong's clear, but the rope was too tight that Taeyong fell unconcious" Kun says? Yuta hurrying to Taeil's room.

Yuta knocks and enters, he sees Taeyong unconcious on the bottom bed and quickly goes into the chair that's beside the bed, "Hi Taeil, when would he wake up?" Taeil greets Yuta back, "he's going to wake up soon, but the wound he got from the rope was bad, he got injured on his shoulders so I'm fixing that" Taeil says, and Yuta thought he would have some tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you really liked it! Nice plots huh ;)) u expected a tea party SIKE ksksksk anyways sorry for the grammar mistakes if there are any  
> Give kudos and comments I appreciate them so goddamn much also! For the scene settings, it's like old fashioned kingdom but they have modern clothes and modern shops and laptops/phones/restaurants you kno etc


	8. Portals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haechan teaches his new-enemy how to use a portal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong: Entropian  
> Ten: Incubus  
> yuta: Knight (weapon proficiency)  
> Irene: Queen of kingdom of sm  
> Yeri: Princess aka irene's daughter  
> Jisung: Telekinesis  
> Chenle: Zoolingualism  
> Yangyang: Omnilingualism  
> Jaemin: Vampire  
> Haechan: Wizard  
> Jeno: Vampire  
> Renjun: Fire magic  
> Hendery: Invisiblity  
> Xiaojun: Telepathy/Mind reading  
> Mark: ShapeShifter  
> Lucas: X-ray Vision  
> Jungwoo: Familiar (Haechan's)  
> Sicheng: Familiar (Kun's)  
> Jaehyun: Wolf  
> Doyoung: Omniscience  
> Kun: Wizard  
> Johnny: Wolf  
> Taeil: Healing  
> Chanyeol: King of hell  
> Baekhyun: Angel  
> Rosé: Queen of heaven  
> Yuqi: Water mage  
> Mingyu: Earth mage  
> Woozi: Air mage  
> Suho: Lasso of truth

After twenty minutes, Yuta sees Taeyong slowly opening his eyes and wincing in pain, Yuta prevents Taeyong from moving by placing a hand on his chest so Taeil could continue healing him, "Taeyong do you know where you are?" Taeil asks, hoping that he could recognise where he is.

"Uh yeah, your room obviously, hi Yuta, but what happened? I don't actually remember much of what happened" Taeyong looks around and holds Yuta's hand, the one that was previously on his chest, "Haechan, Renjun and Kun brought you in, because you were stupid to the point that you went to heaven, Suho had his Lasso tight so you fainted, however you got cleared, it wasn't your fault" Taeil explains, working on Taeyong's shoulder.

"If the attack happened in heaven, why was Chanyeol, Yuqi, Woozi and Mingyu there too?" Taeyong asks, he really wants to know why they were there, "I don't really know honestly, ask Haechan or Kun they would most likely tell you, Renjun wouldn't though so I don't recommend asking him" Taeil pats on Taeyong's hair and signals him to talk to Yuta.

"Yuta, did you learn how to open a portal yet?" Taeyong decides to ask, he should've learned how to open one, so no one would pick him up if he isn't in his tower, "Uhh, no? am I supposed to know how to? because I really don't" Yuta says with a confused look on his face, how would he do that? but he chuckles.

"What are you giggling about Yuta?! you really should know how to, didn't Doyoung talk to you about it?" Taeyong says, squeezing Yuta's hand and pouting, "I'm giggling because it'd be fun if I actually knew how to open a portal, but no, Doyoung didn't tell me anything about it" Yuta smiles at Taeyong and runs his thumb over Taeyong's cheek, they really are adorable Taeil thinks.

Taeyong gets out of bed and thanks Taeil quickly, Yuta told him Haechan, Kun, Jungwoo, Sicheng alongside Doyoung are in Kun's room so they head there first, when Haechan spots Taeyong he hugs him and mumbles 'I'm glad you're okay' which was muffled by Taeyong's shirt, Taeyong coos at Haechan and hugs him back.

"Haechan can I ask for a little favour?" Taeyong says after Haechan lets go, Haechan tilts his head in confusion but nods, "I want you to teach Yuta how to open a portal" Haechan looks at Yuta before looking at Taeyong wide-eyed they both say no in unison before Haechan speaks.

"No! I'm not, Doyoung-hyung knows how to open a portal, Taeil-hyung does too! tell them I don't even care about him, he could die infront of me and I would still watch a bad movie with Mark!" Haechan says, shaking his head continuously before he stops after Doyoung says 'you'll break your head that way' then looks over at Jungwoo who tells Haechan that he won't help him in this situation, Haechan huffs.

"Taeyong-hyung I would never! Ever! Teach! HIM, he probably knows nothing and I can't handle anything stupid, I already have Mark to deal with" Haechan says pointing a finger at Yuta, when Yuta speaks "Look Haechan or whatever your name is, I'm smarter than YOU'll ever be, so if you call me stupid then that would mean your brain is as tiny as your dick" Haechan gasps at that and everyone looks at Yuta in shock.

"See Hyung?? I would NEVER work with someone like him, I don't care what happens, I won't" Yuta snorts at that and looks at Haechan, coming face to face with him, Haechan steps even closer, when Yuta mockingly lowers himself to be Haechan's height, "I'm not working with this shortie here, never! it's fine Tae, I don't have to know how to open a portal not like I'd come here without you" Yuta says laughing at Haechan's height.

When suddenly Jungwoo pushes Haechan's and Yuta's bodies together making them accidentally kiss, they both back away in disgust, "Jungwoo!!" Yuta and Haechan say in unison when they look at eachother in disgust "Don't copy me!" They say that in unison, Again.

"See you guys fit well together! if you don't teach him how to open a portal I'm telling Mark you have a crush on him" Jungwoo says teasingly, sticking his tongue out at Haechan before he tries to hit Jungwoo with a magically made snow-ball "Ow! Haechan!!" and everyone falls into a fit of giggles after Haechan says he'll teach Yuta.

\-----------

Taeyong heads to his room, he finds Ten curled up on his own bed and sobbing lightly, "Tennie, what's wrong?" Ten looks up at Taeyong and wipes his tears with Taeyong's sleeves "I get that you're upset but that doesn't mean you're using my sleeve for looking ugly" Taeyong says mockingly when Ten hits him on the chest and Taeyong gives a little 'ow'

"A dark mage ruined everything down in hell, alots of people- alots of people died Taeyong I-" Ten tries to continue but he just sobs heavily, "What's with your hair though?" Ten sniffs and manages to say, "Well I woke up like this and it's not only hell though, heaven got destroyed too" Ten looks wide-eyed at Taeyong, "was the mage white-haired?" Taeyong nods, "Oh god, the same happened to the other ruins, earth, air, water too" Ten says and Taeyong looks at him and pats his back.

"and I can't find Johnny- or Jaehyun, they've been gone since early morning, before Kun got a call about the destructions" Ten says, worry clear on him, it's the only thing on his face right now, "Maybe they went to their packs you know? meetings or something?" Taeyong says assuring Ten, "Probably, I'll head there and check if everything there is okay later, when I feel better, I'll remember to ask Tzuyu, Sana's girlfriend, she's a wolf too" Ten says, then continues rambling about what he would like to do later then heads to the kitchen.

\----------

"Now, Yuta. You know nothing about this so I want you focused and I don't want any stupidity here okay?" Haechan says clapping his hands together, "Yeah yeah just get this over with" Yuta says, "Okay, get me that book please" Haechan says pointing at the book on the bed, Haechan's he presumes, "Read this sentence if you understand it, usually anyone with magic in them are able to read it, if you can't then you'll never be able to open or enter a portal, so I'm sure you can"

Yuta reads the words outloud, but carefully as to not make a mistake, "tenet in occulto intus aperto itinere ut veniat ad te transibunt" Yuta says, "That's latin though, why did I read tha-" Yuta wants to continue when Haechan asks him to translate it, "Uhh let's see, it means may the traveller's darkest secret open from within, let him pass through theé?" Yuta looks and sees Haechan's face brightens, "You got that right Yuta, I'm glad you aren't as stupid as I thought you are, it usually takes alots of time to translate it, but I'm glad u got it first try" Haechan then, hands Yuta a handkerchief

"You see this handkerchief? it has your name, in the same color of your vessel, if you have someone else's handkerchief the portal wouldn't open so keep yours with you, anyways say the words in latin while stretching your left arm with the handkerchief, after finishing the sentence, say where you want to go, let's say you're going to Sm, it'll immediately let you go there, aslong as u know where you wanna go from there, let's say I want to go to Neo city right? I say the words ending it with Neo city while my left arm is stretched holding the handkerchief and I think of Taeil-hyung's room" Haechan explains, now its Yuta's turn to act on it.

Yuta stretches his left arm while holding the handkerchief and thinks about Haechan's bed, he then starts to say "tenet in occulto intus aperto itinere ut veniat ad te transibunt Neo city" he sees a portal open right infront of him.

when he steps inside he finds Haechan looking at him from the portal, smiling at him so when he gets out of the portal he lands straight on Haechan's bed, he bounces back and hits the floor with a loud thump "That's so cool! but my ass hurts now" Yuta says while getting up.

"it's basics, now let's say that you're facing your enemy and you don't want the portal to appear to them but you have to teleport, that's a different spell, it's similar but it's little difficult" Haechan says, watching Yuta look at him in confusion "And you mean falling on my butt was easy, yeah okay" Yuta says holding his back like an old man and standing next to Haechan again.

Haechan closes the book and puts it away, "The spell isn't in the book, so I'm just going to show you that and I hope you know how to draw" Haechan says, getting in position, "This spell was originally made due to the occuring wars in the past, bend your legs slightly and close all of your fingers except for your middle finger and index finger got it? put the hand you won't use behind your back, look at me- no no keep the handkerchief in your hand- yes like that!" Haechan claps to Yuta after getting the position right.

"Now repeat after me quickly okay?" Yuta nods, "propius vero longe ab eo tempore acies hostium procul te viator  
quern tui" Yuta looks confusingly "I have a bad memory and that's long, propious vero longe ab eo what?" Yuta huffs because he wanted to do this quickly, Haechan repeats the words and Yuta finally gets it right.

"Great! now u know the position and everything, so in this one you don't say where you're going to, think about it, just be sure not to think of a dump because this spell literally throws you anywhere depending on your mind so try to stay calm, and where you're going of course, I don't think you would like to be on a different planet, while saying it draw a star with your hand and baam you're there" Haechan explains a few more before Yuta goes on with it.

Yuta gets into position again with his handkerchief, his index and middle fingers up, he starts to say the words "propius vero longe ab eo tempore acies hostium procul te viator quern tui" while thinking about Taeyong.

when he opens his eyes, he finds himself on top of a sleeping Taeyong that winces in pain after being slept on, "Yuta! what are you doing here?" Taeyong says pushing Yuta off him, "Uh well I was learning and-" Taeyong places a finger on his mouth and tells him to shoosh, "Haechan teached you that one huh? well go to him because he would literally panic if you're not there with him right now"

Yuta heads to Haechan's room where he finds him searching around the room before looking at him, "You thought about what?" Haechan asks, crossing his arms over his chest, "I was thinking about Taeyong and when I opened my eyes I was on top of him, and woke him up"

"Mhm mhm of course you were, if you weren't then I don't know what you would be thinking of" Haechan says winking, Taeyong was right, Haechan isn't bad "Oh please shut up I'm telling Mark you might be on top of him sometime" "No!!" "Pfft yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this please give kudos and comments!


	9. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong's face pales at that, what could possibly happen to Jaehyun and Johnny? they're the strongest alphas he's ever known, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong: Entropian  
> Ten: Incubus  
> yuta: Knight (weapon proficiency)  
> Irene: Queen of kingdom of sm  
> Yeri: Princess aka irene's daughter  
> Jisung: Telekinesis  
> Chenle: Zoolingualism  
> Yangyang: Omnilingualism  
> Jaemin: Vampire  
> Haechan: Wizard  
> Jeno: Vampire  
> Renjun: Fire magic  
> Hendery: Invisiblity  
> Xiaojun: Telepathy/Mind reading  
> Mark: ShapeShifter  
> Lucas: X-ray Vision  
> Jungwoo: Familiar (Haechan's)  
> Sicheng: Familiar (Kun's)  
> Jaehyun: Wolf  
> Doyoung: Omniscience  
> Kun: Wizard  
> Johnny: Wolf  
> Taeil: Healing  
> Chanyeol: King of hell  
> Baekhyun: Angel  
> Rosé: Queen of heaven  
> Yuqi: Water mage  
> Mingyu: Earth mage  
> Woozi: Air mage  
> Suho: Lasso of truth

After teasing Haechan for a bit, Yuta decided to practice the 'shady' teleportation skill he learned today, when he told Haechan, he replied with the lines of 'Don't think of Taeyong's pants, it would be traumatising thank you' to which Yuta scoffed at, he then got into position.

Right leg slightly bended, left hand stretched with his index and middle finger out, and finally the magic word, he decided to think of hell so he could meet Ten, well he hasn't been there lately so, he should check on his 'wingman'

He immediately regretted going to hell, everything there was chaos, what caught his attention was a very huge chair which seems about sixty meters away, with a guy on top who seemed to have the statement "who pissed in your cereal?" true to him, the man looks at Yuta and in the blink of an eye, disappears.

Yuta then suddenly sees the man infront of him, nine centimeters taller than him, and honestly Yuta finds that pretty tall, just like Johnny or Lucas. The man looks him dead in the eye "You're not human, and I don't know you, so who are you?" the man says crossing his arms on his chest and quirking an eyebrow at him.

Yuta looks at the man and isn't slightly shaken, "Who are you?" Yuta asks, the man chuckles at him and sighs, "I'm Lucifer, that's what humans call me, I don't know, they give me weird names, but before asking questions, you're on my property so you better explain why you didn't come through the door" Lucifer points at the door that's five kilometers away at 'least'.

"Oh, umm I came here looking for an incubus named Ten mr. Lucifer, and I used my new magic techniques to do so" Yuta says, showing a position more like a ninja's than the original one, the man laughs so hard he almost fell to the floor.

"Uhm okay, that was hilarious, would be a pity if you were dead, call me Chanyeol, I own this place, but for Ten, he left about... an hour ago? you're welcome here whenever you want though, just make sure not be an annoyance" Yuta nods at that and turns around to teleport when Chanyeol stops him.

"Do you know Taeyong? the entropian one, he knows Ten and I want to talk to him" Chanyeol places a hand on his shoulder, Yuta gives a little 'yes' and says the words "tenet in occulto intus aperto itinere ut veniat ad te transibunt Neo city" he thinks about the living room carefully and then the portal is there, he lets Chanyeol pass first then he goes after.

Kun and Doyoung were talking before they saw Chanyeol and stared at him wide-eyed, Yuta steps infront of Chanyeol and waves at them, Chanyeol has his eyebrows furrowed together then says hi too, Kun looks at Chanyeol with a weird look while Doyoung speaks.

"Looks like you got a new friend Yuta- but what is he doing here?" Doyoung looks at Chanyeol, rather inspecting him, "He knows Taeyong! and asked if he could talk to him about something" Yuta beams before Kun facepalms and looks at him dead in the eye, Doyoung also facepalms then speaks, "Understandable, but why did you go to hell?" Chanyeol speaks this time, wanting to ease the tension about him.

"He wanted to check on his friend Ten, but he's here I suppose, so I asked for a favor in return" Chanyeol shrugs, paying no mind but to Yuta who has a smile on his face at the mention of Chanyeol being his friend.

"Okay then, Yuta lead him if you may" Kun says, giving a smile to Chanyeol before focusing on Doyoung again, who seemed to love the idea of ignoring them too, "Okay!! you might see Ten too! they share a room so" Yuta says, looking at Chanyeol before walking 'hopping' around to go to the room, Chanyeol following behind.

Yuta knocks at the door lightly when he hears someone asking who it is, he recognises the voice as Taeyong's, "it's me Yuta and I have a friend of yours with me too!" Yuta says and opens the door, he sees Taeyong curled up in a blanket and reading a book that reads "Bird Box", Yuta coos at the sight then jumps on top of Taeyong, who hugs him, before Taeyong looks at Chanyeol and the book in his hand drops.

"Oh, what are you doing here Chanyeol?" Taeyong says, removing the blanket from around him and looking at Yuta, "I wanted to talk to you about who the new dark mage might be, this is serious though, so I want you go focus with me, we know it's not you so don't worry" Chanyeol says, Taeyong making space for Chanyeol to sit on his bed. 

"Well then, go ahead" Taeyong signals Chanyeol to continue before he looks at Yuta warily, "Uh, Yuta right? does he know about any of this or something? and is he allowed to know?" Chanyeol says, looking between the two, "I trust Yuta, I was going to tell him but never had the chance to do so anyways" Taeyong says, hugging Yuta tightly before signalling the other to continue talking.

"Actually I wanted to see if you know where Johnny and Jaehyun are, we think something is wrong with the wolves today, I got a few reports about it today, and I want to check" Taeyong's face pales at that, what could possibly happen to Jaehyun and Johnny? they're the strongest alphas he's ever known, what could possibly go wrong?

"Uh, they left early morning before Kun, Haechan and Renjun left for the, you know, attacks" Taeyong says, Yuta has his hands on Taeyong's hips and his head on his shoulder, "All wolves left early morning today for no reason, we checked their packs but to the unusual, no one was in their meetings room, not a single wolf was spotted since early morning and we think the attacks got something to do with it, we need to find them as quickly as possible" Chanyeol takes a deep breath then continues.

"Sana, Momo and Nayeon came to me today, told me that Jeongyeon and Jihyo woke up, face pale and just.. didn't do anything. They headed out at around 5 A.M. and said nothing, when Nayeon got near, they tried to attack her but once she was in safe distance, they ignored her again and left, they still haven't come back" Chanyeol huffs and wanders around the room, waiting for Taeyong to say something, "Ask Taeil and Kun or Doyoung, they wake up at 4:30 they might certainly have been up" Taeyong then leads Chanyeol out of the room with Yuta trailing behind.

Chanyeol heads first to Kun and Doyoung in the living room he recalls, sitting on the couch and putting his legs on Kun's laps before he throws Kun throws his legs on the ground with a loud thump, "Hey!! that was mean, but it doesn't matter right now, were you awake when Jaehyun and Johnny were?" Chanyeol says staring straight-on, Kun and Doyoung both nod, "Why?" Kun asks first, Chanyeol tells them about the incident of Jihyo and Jeongyeon's, he says that it isn't the only incident about it that happened.

"Well, I tried to say hi to Jaehyun but he ignored me, wore his shoes, I tried to give him a hug but he looked at me and growled, Johnny and Jaehyun tried to attack eachother onwards but once I stepped away from Jaehyun they were back to normal, like they were hypnotised." Doyoung says, recalling the incidents of today, he brushed it off because he thought it was of no importance, but now he's worrying about his boyfriend.

"And I thought everyone was insane for a second, I guess we have to investigate the cause of their disappearances, I also think the attacks have something to do with this, but I have to call Ten first! he said he was heading to the wolves place, and we have to tell him about this" Suddenly, the door bursts open and Yuta is met with an unexpected sight.

Ten has dry blood all over him, with a guy in his arms, not any guy but Minghao, Yuta gapes and falls to the floor, Minghao was all bloody and hurt, unconcious body almost he looks, Dead.

"MINGHAO!" Yuta shouts and picks Minghao up from Ten's hold, laying on the floor with an unconcious Minghao on his lap, "Please help him, Minghao! wake up!" Yuta says desperately, he runs to Taeil's room, and places him on the desk "Taeil please help him!" Yuta says, looking at Minghao.

The others trail behind, Ten entering first then Taeyong then Kun and Doyoung, Chanyeol is standing by the door, "You know him??!" Ten says stopping Yuta from pacing around the room, "Ye-yes I do! he's a new knight, and- and I'm teaching him and stuff- what happened!" Yuta says looking at Ten, he returns to pacing back and forth before he looks at Ten again.

"I saw Johnny and- I don't know, this dude was running around in enormous speed avoiding Johnny, to what seems that he was defending himself? Johnny was attacking him and-" Ten takes a breath and continues, voice shaking, "Johnny?- he saw me and he- he tried to attack me so this dude catched me but- he got hit by Johnny instead of me and- Jaehyun was, he was eating a- crow? I don't know why, but he was and that man was just getting hit- he avoided it by using his vessel I don't know I'm-" Ten starts getting teary-eyed, wasn't that enough for one day? 

"Johnny left with Jaehyun trailing behind him, they had- oh my, they had full black pupils and- they just walked past like nothing happened- and then this dude waa coughing blood and I was in shock- I didn't know what to do, I carried him back running as fast as possible back-" Ten starts crying for real now, falling on the floor, Taeyong and Yuta hug him tightly, telling him that 'it's okay' and 'it wasn't your fault' along with 'you are an amazing person'.

Taeil was looking at Minghao wide-eyed, he stitched all of his injuries so he wouldn't bleed to death until he fixed some of the other wounds, Ten calmed down again, "I don't know why Johnny was acting like that, I kept telling him to stop but he wouldn't and- he had blood all over him, same thing for Jaehyun then- everything was just chaotic!" Ten tries to even his breaths, and ends it there.

"It isn't just Johnny and Jaehyun, all of the wolves started leaving at the crack of dawn and went berserk everytime someone tried to touch them, Yuta said he knows that dude- Minghao, right?" Chanyeol says, looking at Yuta, "Yeah, but I never knew he had some sort of super speed power, his family died little ago, and he looks up to my friend, Junhui which is also a knight, an unexpected fire happened and killed everyone but him" Yuta says, looking at Minghao, he can't believe what's happening right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about thw twist?? Also I might not be able to update as much because I have exams )): ill try to do so as much as possible!


	10. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you guys for listening to me, we're going tomorrow morning, be ready to pack up because we aren't returning until we search every inch of the city"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong: Entropian  
> Ten: Incubus  
> yuta: Knight (weapon proficiency)  
> Irene: Queen of kingdom of sm  
> Yeri: Princess aka irene's daughter  
> Jisung: Telekinesis  
> Chenle: Zoolingualism  
> Yangyang: Omnilingualism  
> Jaemin: Vampire  
> Haechan: Wizard  
> Jeno: Vampire  
> Renjun: Fire magic  
> Hendery: Invisiblity  
> Xiaojun: Telepathy/Mind reading  
> Mark: ShapeShifter  
> Lucas: X-ray Vision  
> Jungwoo: Familiar (Haechan's)  
> Sicheng: Familiar (Kun's)  
> Jaehyun: Wolf  
> Doyoung: Omniscience  
> Kun: Wizard  
> Johnny: Wolf  
> Taeil: Healing  
> Chanyeol: King of hell  
> Baekhyun: Angel  
> Rosé: Queen of heaven  
> Yuqi: Water mage  
> Mingyu: Earth mage  
> Woozi: Air mage  
> Suho: Lasso of truth  
> Sana: Succubus  
> Momo: Ghost  
> Nayeon: Witch  
> Jihyo: Wolf  
> Jeongyeon: Wolf  
> Tzuyu: Wolf

"So what do you think we should do? Sana's girlfriend hasn't even been home, as far as they told me and Tzuyu is a wolf too, so do we look for her? she disappeared the first, we might know something if we find her, just let's make sure you don't get injured or killed" Chanyeol spoke, but Kun immediately shakes his head, "No no no, you don't know how dangerous this is! look at Minghao, he's half-dead,we can't just send anyone there you must understand that"

"As much as I'd like to say you're right Kun, I really can't. You know what a king of hell is, if he knows nothing about it despite being the one with the latest news, then that means no one else knows about this, I'm not being biased because Jaehyun is my boyfriend, but they're also our friends, and we can't just leave them out like that!" Doyoung says and lets out a sigh, then continues.

"Nobody knows what happened, and no one will ever find out if we all just decide not to 'risk our lives' we all have superpowers here, right? So what could go wrong, we wouldn't be splitting up, we would be a group, we don't know if it's everyone or specific ones, I have a plan" Doyoung looks at everyone, gladly they were all listening but Kun who's stubborn as fuck.

"I'm with Doyoung on this, we can't all just chicken out if our friends are out there doing god knows what berserk stuff out there, but we also can't take everyone, we need quick strengthened ones, I'm definitely going" Yuta says, already on this, he would never get out of a fight if his friends are in great danger.

"Yuta, you're right but no you are NOT going, you just discovered your ability recently do you even know how to use it?" Kun says, crossing his arms, "You do notice that my ability doesn't take doscovery or time right? I can touch any weapon and I'd be extremely good at using it, I just don't know how vessels work and I won't need it either so" Yuta argues back, oh boy was this going to be a long long day.

"Yuta's right, weapon proficiency is automatic, not pure luck and he has the power of the strongest war god, we should take him. I'm also going, we don't know how much time this would take us to find them, so it'll be easy if you need to know something, my vessel is very useful for these situations too, so I'd like to very much be in this" Doyoung says and watches the others nod.

"Okay but we're not taking just anyone, we need a group of seven at LEAST, I would suggest Renjun and Taeil, Chanyeol should come too, Mark would also tag along, he has a pretty good power if I'm being honest, Haechan's pretty good, I wanna tag along too!" Taeyong says, but they all look warily at him.

"What!? can't I go too! I wanna save my friends" Taeyong looks at all of them, "You do notice this occurred while the attacks happened right? A dark mage who caused them, and if anything, your power would harm them if we ever got into bad distance, which isn't all that great, Kun isn't coming too but we'll try and check who else should come" Doyoung sees Kun look at him in shock.

"I understand that Taeyong shouldn't, but why am I not!" Kun says getting out of his spot and waiting for an answer, "We have Haechan, he's a pretty good wizard, also you would be paranoid 24/7 so we wouldn't really take you, I'll get Lucas and Xiaojun, maybe Jisung too, but we need their consents first before doing anything" Doyoung reasons everything out.

saying why he's taking who and why the others aren't, they all agree to the final decision and decide to go ask the others.

"I'm heading to Renjun first, he wouldn't refuse but his mind is made of actual stone, so we're going there, Taeil would most likely listen to Chanyeol, Yuta can go to Mark and convince him to get Xiaojun and Lucas, Haechan will go aslong as Mark is, Jisung would agree but" Doyoung says and looks at them, what would happen if they go?

"But what?" Kun says, looking at Doyoung, "Well, Chenle would want to go if Jisung is, so we shouldn't tell him, I don't want Chenle to be sad but I don't want him harmed either" Yuta nods at Doyoung's words, "They're pretty close, I don't think he would let him go if he isn't with him, and Jisung would practically be busy with Chenle, we want everyone safe and sound in this mission" Yuta says, looking at Kun, who looks down but agrees.

"Okay then, Chanyeol go to Taeil's room with Taeyong, I'll talk to Renjun now, Yuta go to Mark okay?" everyone nods and heads to their respectful destinations, starting with Yuta.

Yuta finds Haechan and Mark's room pretty quick because he's been there practicing obviously, he knocks at the door and he hears Mark shout, "Come in!!" when he enters, he finds Haechan on Mark's lap, Mark playing a video game while Haechan cheers for him.

"Hi Mark! hi Haechan" Yuta greets them pretty quick, Mark giving him a quick hi but he gives Haechan a smirk, he looks like he's having the time of his life on Mark's lap, "I need to talk to you guys about something important, very important at this point" when Mark hears the words come out of Yuta's mouth, he immediately leaves the game and stares at Yuta.

"This is about the wolves, isn't it?" Yuta looks at Mark, how does he know? "How'd you know?" Yuta asks looking at Mark, but Mark gives a simple sigh, "at around 4 A.M. I suddenly shapeshifted into a wolf but I was being controlled somehow? so I entered Johnny and Jaehyun's shared room, they kept growling and stuff, Johnny almost attacked me but Jaehyun held him by the hand, barely able to hold himself either" Haechan pats Mark's shoulder, then Mark continues.

"I took my vessel out so that I wouldn't accidentally shapeshift again, but I couldn't sleep because- because Johnny looked like, he looked like he was in great pain but was ready to rip everything into pieces at the same time" Mark sighs and continues.

"I heard them go out at dawn or something so when I peaked, Doyoung tried to hug Jaehyun while they were going out, Jaehyun growled and backed away, Johnny and Jaehyun almost fought eachother until Doyoung stepped way back and they were back to normal, like they weren't about to shred eachother to slices" Yuta nods at that.

"It didn't just happen to them, like you figured. All wolves had the same thing, you said you shapeshifted into a wolf suddenly, that means someone got almost all of them by now, we want you and Haechan to search with us for them" Yuta goes straightforward, he then explains everything to them.

"I'm okay with it, Mark is going too, right? but who is 'us' Yuta?" Haechan says, looking at Yuta, "Doyoung, Chanyeol and I have already planned to go, we want to get Renjun, Taeil, Xiaojun, Lucas and Jisung too, Doyoung is already in Renjun's room, while Chanyeol is at Taeil's"

"we want Chenle not to know about this because Doyoung said he would definitely want to tag along, because Jisung would come, We don't know how to tell Xiaojun and Lucas though, or not yet anyways" Yuta continues explaining, Haechan said that Jungwoo could transform into a cat and be a spy or something, assuring him that he would agree, so now they are getting Jungwoo too.

*Renjun's room*

When Doyoung enters, he finds Xiaojun and Lucas there already, everyone's talking in chinese, he coughs to show his presence, to which they all look at him, "Hi Xiaojun, Renjun and Lucas" Renjun signals Doyoung to sit on Jaemin's bed.

"Hi Doie-hyung!!" Xiaojun says, "What brings you here today!!" Xiaojun is very excited to see Doyoung, he doesn't really see them much anyways, Doyoung explains everything that happened about the wolves, Jaehyun and Johnny.

"Oh.. that's horrible hyung! I didn't know, how can we help?" Lucas says, looking at Doyoung with a sad look, "I want you guys to search with me, Yuta, Chanyeol, Taeil, Haechan, Mark and Jisung for the wolves, we're all going, we need to know what's going on for good" He watches them all nod.

"Thank you guys for listening to me, we're going tomorrow morning, be ready to pack up because we aren't returning until we search every inch of the city" Lucas heads to his and Jungwoo's shared room, Xiaojun heads to his two boyfriends to tell them that he's going somewhere, and Renjun is just packing.

*Taeil's room*

Chanyeol bursts into the room but also bursts into laughter when he finds the healer and a cute looking dude kissing, now pushing eachother away at the sight of Chanyeol, he couldn't stop laughing until the other guy says 'such a cockblock' to which he bursts laughing more at, anyone who looked at him woyld think he's crazy.

Taeil gives a little 'oof' and then coughs, "What do you want Chanyeol?" he sits properly on his chair and buttons-up his button-up shirt, Chanyeol tells them the story, again. To which, Taeil says 'that's what the fuzz was about' and the cute guy hugging Taeil's arm.

"Who's your boyfriend Taeil?" Chanyeol smirks at Taeil, but he just smiles fondly at him "That's Sicheng! Sicheng meet Chanyeol" Sicheng smiles at him and waves, Chanyeol wants to coo but he gotta be the tough guy, besides Baekhyun is cuter to Chanyeol anyways.

"You'll be going with Doyoung, Jisung, Renjun, Xiaojun, Lucas, Mark, Haechan, Yuta and I, and we need you so! yep you're coming" Taeil nods but Sicheng speams "I wanna go too!" Sicheng pouts at Taeil, "No baby, it's dangerous, these are wolves and you're a bunny, you would be in harm and completely edible" Chanyeol chuckles at them, "Looks like you know he's edible from experience" to which Taeil blushes and tells him to fuck off.

Everyone heads to the living room, for those going, including Jungwoo who they agreed would tag along after a discussion, they all packed their bags, except for Jisung who didn't have anyone talk to him yet, Mark offered to talk to Jisung.

*Jisung's room*

Mark steps inside and finds Chenle and Jisung cuddling while watching the fault in our stars, Chenle sniffing and wiping his nose on Jisung's shirt who doesn't seem to mind at all, Jisung shoves a cookie in Chenle's mouth and goes to see what Mark wants.

"Hey hyung!" Jisung pulls Mark into a hug and asks him what's up, same old story about the wolves to which Jisung looks shocked about, Mark then tells Jisung how they need him in the plan without telling Chenle.

"Hyung! I can't just not tell Chenle, he'll notice, he isn't stupid but very smart actually and amazing and just because he care-" "Jisung stop you're rambling, if you tell Chenle he might sneak out and follow us, and that would cause trouble, and put him in danger"

Jisung nods and sighs, Chenle is already asleep so he decides to pack quietly and place his bags outside, when they see him they smile at him, atleast they packed enough good food and tools with a few clothes because no one loves to he dirty. 

Now they prepare for their adventure, what would happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you find it so far? And what do you think would happen? Stay tuned to find out!


	11. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta has never stepped outside of the mansion before, only inside or back to Sm, so this is going to be a brand new adventure for him, but he is very shocked to see the city, he expected modern buildings, people, modern cars or flying witches and wizards, and boy was he 100 percent wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong: Entropian  
> Ten: Incubus  
> yuta: Knight (weapon proficiency)  
> Irene: Queen of kingdom of sm  
> Yeri: Princess aka irene's daughter  
> Jisung: Telekinesis  
> Chenle: Zoolingualism  
> Yangyang: Omnilingualism  
> Jaemin: Vampire  
> Haechan: Wizard  
> Jeno: Vampire  
> Renjun: Fire magic  
> Hendery: Invisiblity  
> Xiaojun: Telepathy/Mind reading  
> Mark: ShapeShifter  
> Lucas: X-ray Vision  
> Jungwoo: Familiar (Haechan's)  
> Sicheng: Familiar (Kun's)  
> Jaehyun: Wolf  
> Doyoung: Omniscience  
> Kun: Wizard  
> Johnny: Wolf  
> Taeil: Healing  
> Chanyeol: King of hell  
> Baekhyun: Angel  
> Rosé: Queen of heaven  
> Yuqi: Water mage  
> Mingyu: Earth mage  
> Woozi: Air mage  
> Suho: Lasso of truth  
> Sana: Succubus  
> Momo: Ghost  
> Nayeon: Witch  
> Jihyo: Wolf  
> Jeongyeon: Wolf  
> Tzuyu: Wolf

They all go to their respective bedrooms waiting until the sun rises, Chanyeol shared with Taeil and his boyfriend, Sicheng, with the excuse of 'If I'm here you'll get to cuddle more with Sicheng' so Taeil just sighs and lets him in, as for Yuta he shares with Taeyong and if it wasn't the most adorable thing in the world.

When Yuta woke up at around 5:30 A.M. he found Taeyong sleeping on top of him, cuddling him like a koala, he feels bad because he really needs to get up but he doesn't wanna wake the other up, so he slowly shifts to the right, Taeyong's side and puts his head on the pillow, he then decides to get up and tucks Taeyong inside a blanket.

He sees Ten on the other bed sleeping soundly, that's when he feels bad for Ten, the other had a really bad day, but they put Minghao on Jisung's bed and now he wonders how Minghao could pull such an amazing act about being a human? Jisung slept on the couch so that he wouldn't wake Chenle up, which seems like a wise decision for now.

When he heads to the living room he finds everyone ready with their bags and all, Sicheng is hugging Taeil tightly and sometimes he wonders what's going with the two? he greets everyone and then picks his bag up, "So what's the plan?" Yuta says to Doyoung, he said he had a plan so that should be good, "In Neo city there are 127 districts, I get that we are only eleven and we have to finish the job quickly, but we're definitely not going to split up" a 127 districts? Yuta is going to have the time of his life.

"Lucas comes from the 11th district, Haechan came from the 15th, Xiaojun came from the 21st, Taeil from the 57th, Mark from the 4th, Jisung from the 109th and I'm from the 1st, all of you know your ways through the districts, and since Jisung's is the closest he'll show us first" Doyoung says, showing the map to them before Yuta speaks.

"What about Renjun and Jungwoo?" Doyoung looks at Yuta, "Renjun came from the fire ruins and Jungwoo came from the spirit's world, they aren't from Neo, and under any circumstances, no one is going anywhere without telling everyone, and we are never splitting up" Doyoung puts the map inside his backpack and looks at everyone.

"Are you guys ready now? Check your bags and if you have everything, we are returning when we finish at least twenty districts and then we continue the next day, our main goal is Tzuyu, oh and before I forget..." Doyoung hands each one of them a little bell, like the ones on a bike.

"Each one of you have a special sound in their bell, I memorised all of the sounds and which belongs to who, however these are not for fun so Jisung stop clicking yours" Jisung pouts and puts it inside his backpack, "Whenever you're in danger or you have found a wolf, you're going to ring this bell incase you weren't close or got lost" Doyoung shows everyone a picture of Tzuyu.

"She's part of our main goal, she disappeared before everyone else according to her girlfriend, who's also friends with Jihyo and Jeongyeon, if we find Tzuyu we might find everyone else, the plan is made so you guys can stick to it" Doyoung feels like he has done enough speech for now and signals everyone to go outside.

Yuta has never stepped outside of the mansion before, only inside or back to Sm, so this is going to be a brand new adventure for him, but he is very shocked to see the city, he expected modern buildings, people, modern cars or flying witches and wizards, and boy was he 100 percent wrong.

Instead, there were destroyed houses and buildings everywhere, like a zombie apocalyptic environment, it seemed like a desert, no one was flying around or anything, the only thing standing was the mansion and its green field, which was protected by a black, rainbow and green shield.

He recognised the black shield similar to the one Taeyong protected him with when Haechan first met him, the rainbow one reminds him of the ray Haechan hit him with, maybe the green one is Kun's? He was shut off with his thoughts by Mark talking to him.

"Hey Yuta! you okay man? You dazed off as it seems" Mark puts a hand on his shoulder, "Uh yeah I'm okay! I'm just.. shocked I guess? I thought it was like flying witches and wizards everywhere with modern stuff and buildings you know" Jungwoo looks at them and tightly smiles.

"You know Yuta! it used to be like that three years ago, just how you imagined it, but the 127th district was the most popular district, now it's not as good anymore but it's okay you know? Only Kun and Haechan with Mark come out ever, maybe Jaehyun and Johnny too! but that's that" Jungwoo says, then leaves both of them and hops on Doyoung's back.

"What happened three years ago Mark?" Yuta asks, hoping it isn't a sensitive question to ask. He sees Mark look at him but he answers.

"One of the top tier districts, the 2nd, they had some sort of ruler, only the first three tiers have a ruler, he decided to give away the secret of the cities and magic to a human, who shared it with your kingdoms before your BIG 3 war, it's what caused the war, because later then Seungri was exposed that he has worked with one of the mortal's kingdoms, later on, the heavens and hells were going to banish Seungri but he had followers, alots of them" Mark sighs but continues.

"One of them was Doyoung's brother, of course Doyoung never knew that his brother was one of Seungri's followers, so anyways, his friend told Seungri about it, and no one was in a match for Seungri's power, so Seungri came here, and he just started destroying every single district, he started with the high tiers, then he destroyed all 127, including here" Mark looks at Doyoung, how the other feels okay now and moved on in three years is unbelievable. 

"He started killing everyone, well almost everyone, some of us survived, you see Jisung there? There used to be a population of his kind but now there are barely any, There are only about twelve wizards and I'm the second shapeshifter left, Doyoung is also the only omniscient, Taeil the same for healing, Jaemin and Jeno have a population gladly because vampires don't live in Neo, same for Ten in hell" Mark smiles.

"Yangyang is an omnilingual and no one is like him, he can crack any language, it doesn't matter what it is, he can crack it! Xiaojun has a few like him, but he's the most talented imagine being telepathic! Hendery can go invisible, yep that means he could be behind us right now, Lucas has an X-ray vision!! Renjun is the only of his kind alive, there are alots of wolves though! I sometimes can't believe we're all together here" Yuta nods and smiles at him.

"What about Taeyong? you guys mentioned something about another 'dark mage?' what does that even mean?" Yuta asks, curious on Taeyong's background, "Oh well, there was never any of his kind in the first place really, his parents were a normal witch and wizard couple, gave birth to Taeyong but he wasn't exactly born an entropian.." Mark trails off and kicks a rock.

"Guys I think I found something!" Jisung points behind a building then he sees it, some people, about eight, Lucas recognises them immediately by his power, "it's the others.. oh and that's Kun!" Lucas points to someone who he recognised as Kun, Doyoung sighs and looks at Chanyeol, who also sighs.

"Chanyeol and I are going to check them out, until then. You guys are NOT moving until I come back, okay?" Mark sighs and sends Yuta an apologetic look, he then sees Doyoung head there and Chanyeol go there in matter of seconds, Hendery as it seems, went invisible and came to hug his boyfriend, Xiaojun, who instead of hugging him back just scolded him about how it's a dangerous mission and he shouldn't be here.

"Everyone came so I tagged along!! Besides me and Yangyang miss you alot!! this is unfair! hmph" Xiaojun looks at his adorable boyfriend and kisses his forehead, smiles when the other blushes madly, "Everyone? Chenle is here too?!" Jisung says not waiting for an answer before running to the group they spotted.

Doyoung was returning with Chanyeol and the others, Sicheng immediately hugging Taeil and Jisung was hugging Chenle, Doyoung looks at them, steam coming out from his eyes, "Why did you guys come here?" he says with a tone made of steel, which makes Kun cough.

"Kun I thought you were responsible, so do you care to explain why all of you guys are here?" Doyoung holds his voice firm.

"It's dangerous outside okay? I wanted to help so Taeyong and Ten spotted me saying they wanted to do the same which resulted in the others finding out and saying they wouldn't let me go if they didn't come and Chenle was already crying because Jisung wasn't there so" Kun explains and Doyoung just sighs at him.

Jisung was blushing like crazy but he still had Chenle in his arms, "Fine, just don't do anything stupid like this again, we've almost searched the whole place and it's dead empty" Ten looks down and nods, he misses his boyfriend, "Actually we followed you because something black shadowed was following you around, according to Taeyong" Ten says, Taeyong has nodded.

"Black shadow? where" Doyoung knows about Taeyong's ability to see bad spirits, and if one was around that definitely wasn't a good thing, just as Doyoung was asking, he hears Jisung's bell ring from somewhere faraway, Chenle wasn't in Jisung's arm now, but with nobody, Jisung has disappeared.

"Jisung!" Chenle screams, he is going to find his best friend, he knows it no matter what! Mark transformed into a hunting dog, smelling Jisung's backpack which was left behind, he barks and signals the others to follow him.

Mark keeps running until they reach a top of a hill, but there's a factory there, a destroyed one at that. Mark tells them that Jisung is inside there, and he leads them inside there.

The place seems burnt down to ashes, but they hear alots of creaking and shoes noises, suddenly, Jisung comes running towards them, "RUN!" Jisung screams for them to run, he picked Chenle up ans screamed again, "GUYS RUN!!" 

They all find a bunch of people, running towards them with anger, Taeyong places a shield (aka an extra wall) blocking the people from coming to them, "What the fuck are they!!" Jaemin says, confused as to what the fuck that is, he clings to Jeno and Renjun, "They're wolves Jaemin, the wolves" Jisung says, "The wall won't last, we have other districts"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww a sad doie without his bro )): I wont be able to update for a week or less I love u all


	12. Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble and a recap of Taeyong's life, and how Minghao is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong: Entropian  
> Ten: Incubus  
> yuta: Knight (weapon proficiency)  
> Irene: Queen of kingdom of sm  
> Yeri: Princess aka irene's daughter  
> Jisung: Telekinesis  
> Chenle: Zoolingualism  
> Yangyang: Omnilingualism  
> Jaemin: Vampire  
> Haechan: Wizard  
> Jeno: Vampire  
> Renjun: Fire magic  
> Hendery: Invisiblity  
> Xiaojun: Telepathy/Mind reading  
> Mark: ShapeShifter  
> Lucas: X-ray Vision  
> Jungwoo: Familiar (Haechan's)  
> Sicheng: Familiar (Kun's)  
> Jaehyun: Wolf  
> Doyoung: Omniscience  
> Kun: Wizard  
> Johnny: Wolf  
> Taeil: Healing  
> Chanyeol: King of hell  
> Baekhyun: Angel  
> Rosé: Queen of heaven  
> Yuqi: Water mage  
> Mingyu: Earth mage  
> Woozi: Air mage  
> Suho: Lasso of truth  
> Sana: Succubus  
> Momo: Ghost  
> Nayeon: Witch  
> Jihyo: Wolf  
> Jeongyeon: Wolf  
> Tzuyu: Wolf  
> Minghao: Super speed

"He's right! the wall won't last long" Xiaojun says after he hears the furious screams and scratching on the wall, "We have to get out of here quickly, Jisung you can tell us how you got here when we're in a safe spot, alright?" Kun said, leading everyone out with Doyoung.

They all run behind a building, when they hear continuous growling, when Yuta makes his way to see, he sees all the wolves that were previously blocked by a wall, outside, after 2 minutes, the wolves line up in a straight line and head forward, they hear a whisper, "I think we should follow them" they all turn to see who spoke, to their surprise it was Minghao.

"How are you here, No, when did you come here even?" Jisung whispers making a weird confused look on his face and looks at Minghao, "I was home alone and hungry! so I searched for you guys I knew you would go out also, hi Yuta hyung!" Minghao continues whispering, chuckling when he sees the look on Yuta's face.

"Wha.. Hi" Yuta trails off and Minghao continues laughing when he sees Yuta, "I didn't know that you know this uhm.. place" Yuta coughs and Minghao speaks, "Ah yeah well I do! my family didn't though, it's just me" Minghao looks down at his watch, the one his sister gave him.

"Well Yuta-hyung you see, in specific kingdoms, they started putting randoms under training- Not training, but abuse, special abuse to be specific, and they took me.. but-" Minghao breathes shakily, "But, when I ran away- they burned my house down and I didn't know- I really didn't I-" Yuta places a hand on his shoulder and nods to him.

"Why did they do that though? The special training I mean" Kun says, and shuts the bickering between Chenle and Renjun which was in chinese, "Uhh well... they said something about how other species were... not species but, people or powers of some sort, went extinct? And they need to uhh.. bring them back I think, alots of low tier knights were there too! they were tied like me, one out of five hundred would live and it.. it was so horrible"

They give Minghao pats, a hug from Yuta which caught Minghao by surprise, "If you don't mind, can you continue?" Minghao nods.

"Well, me and a girl called Jennie I think? We escaped, but before we escaped by a week they engraved something in latin over my hand? I read it after we escaped but she seemed to get into a weird position and said something in latin too, then she just disappeared and I haven't saw her since then, when I walked through the teleportal I think six people tried to kill me"

"But! to my amazement I started running very fastly and I think I crashed into three walls" Minghao smiles and continues, "Then I returned back and I started training as a knight! Because I wanted to get used to my powers" Yuta speaks, "We asked for what happened, not your life story, and you probably entered for Jun anyways" Minghao blushes but pretends to ignore him.

"Hmph! well anyways though, when I came back here the second time! This time I mean, there was this tall man attacking him" Minghao points at Ten "And he came at me and somehow my legs started glowing! Then a lightning bolt got out and I think it burned the man's hand" Ten nods and looks down, what happened to Johnny?

"Did someone else survive? With you and Jennie I mean?" Taeyong asks, and Minghao nods to their surprise, "There was this specially treated man with us! they tied both his legs and arms to the WALL! can you believe that? and he wouldn't even try to escape!" they all nod.

"But there was a BUNCH of old papyrus paper! he always tried to take them so they put some sort of gloves on his hands and the paper would stop coming and floating to him! We were always in the same room and tests, that's why it was alot harder to escape with Jennie, but he helped us! he clearly loved Jennie though"

"Wait, was her last name Kim?" Taeyong asks, "Yeah! did she come to you guys too?" Kun chokes, Doyoung gasps and Taeyong screams internally, "Guys we just found Jennie" 

Jisung and Chenle stay watching the wolves, but Jisung surprises Chenle by sitting beside him to which he ejects in a dolphin scream, the wolves look at them all at one time, when Hendery notices their claws coming out, "Guys they spotted us! run!" 

The wolves launch at them all at once, Minghao looks around and sees a slow, a very slow Chenle running, Jisung picks Chenle up bridal style and starts running, the black-haired handsome guy turns into a cheetah and picks a rainbow-haired guy, light-brown haired persian cat running with them and a 'magic carpet' with who he assumes, Kun, Taeil and Sicheng, the guy who warned them seemingly vanished and Taeyong with Yuta who got on a very dark magic carpet too, two bats flashing, the ones who had golden eyes, a guy on a fireball how he didn't burn is a mystery, Doyoung creating a small car within three seconds, a thick-eyebrow man picks up another smaller guy, and the huge tall guy uses his long legs to run away with the cat, while he uses his power to run away.

When they look back, the wolves have returned to their state, in a line. "Let's follow them carefully and DON'T do anything stupid!" Kun gives a glare to Chenle who pretends to cough, "Someone gotta take care of the kids" Mark raises his hands almost instantly, "I will! with Yuta too, he wouldn't mind" Mark winks at him, "Huh??! No" Yuta glares confusedly, "Okay then Mark and Yuta are handling the kids" "We aren't kids!!"

The kids being annoying was an understatement, Watching two vampire boyfriends flirt with the tiny fire mage almost made him puke, Chenle and Jisung were the ones to be aware of, they were very clumsy and Jisung almost tripped three times, Jisung stopping Chenle from laughing, yep it was chaotic.

"Sorry for dragging you into this, but we didn't finish talking last time" Mark comes beside him, to which Yuta nods, "We wanted to talk about Taeyong" Yuta says, looking at Mark, who gives an approving look "Yeah well, he wasn't born an entropian honestly, his parents were pretty normal too, wizard and witch living normally"

"But, you know, your kingdom Sm, they ruined it all" Yuta looks at Mark then lets him continue, "Well, you see, Taeyong was pretty normal, but he was the best wizard anyone could speak of, even better than Kun or Haechan" Yuta makes a little 'o' shape with his mouth, "That king Lee Soo Man didn't spare though, due to Taeyong being stronger than his parents too, he never really left anywhere, he would stay with his parents"

"And come here to Neo as a kid you know? Soo Man hated the fact that Taeyong was happy but powerful, so he murdered his parents, then he banned magic in the kingdom, alots of people there were like- ummm, like they had magic too" Mark nods at his words, "He murdered almost all of them, he locked Taeyong up and abused him"

"Killed one person everytime he refused to say where Neo city was, until no one with magic lived in the kingdon except for him, Taeyong turned absurd and one day, he destroyed the whole kingdom and killed everyone, starting from the king and his family, to the people who protested against magic, no one was left but him and a few poor villagers, later on that gave him dark magic, it turned the good magic in him bad"

That happened to Taeyong? The one that always seemed cheerful and happy, like nothing was wrong, "Another kingdom, Jyp sent some of the king's heirs to take over the land, they did but they disobeyed that king later and made a new Sm, not any different but they made Taeyong the evil guy" Mark continues saying that's all.

"Oh that's- that's very, I don't know what to say... Taeyong always seems okay or better than everyone else.. if you get what I mean" Yuta says, kicking a rock on the ground, making it bounce until it hit Jaemin's legs, 'My poor LEGS HAIL THE LORD' then Jaemin falls dramatically on the floor, 'May this always happen to you' replied Renjun earning a pout from the on-floor Jaemin.

Haechan runs to Mark and hugs him from behind, wanting a kiss that gets refused, to which Haechan pouts 'So mean, refusing my love but when Sicheng does the minimum he becomes the love of yoir life' Haechan runs to his familiar, Jungwoo. And hugs him, ranting about whatever he can rant about.

"Taeyong" Taeil calls, going right beside him, "Yes Taeil?" right then, Taeil comes beside him, putting a hand over his shoulders, "So what's your deal with Yuta?" Taeyong looks at Haechan and Jungwoo infront of them which now seem like an interesting couple, "Nothing! at all!!" Taeil just nods and stays with his arms over the other 's shoulders, Ten joining them with Doyoung.

"Hi guys~" Ten greets, showing them a paper boat, "I made this by the way do you like it?" Ten nearly squeezes the tip of the boat in Doyoung's eyes, "Back off! that's the only thing you can do anyways, and when did you even do it? This isn't the proper environment to build a paper boat" Doyoung huffs and pushes Ten away, "Why didn't we leave him with the kids?" Doyoung asks, to which Taeil and Taeyong laugh at, 'I am NOT a kid!'

They all see a giant door that leads to an underground, Minghao giving a little woah! who seems to have already made friends with Xiaohenyang, who also reply with cool! "Who wants to see what's in there??!" Chenle says, earning woo's from the other kids, "If we don't go they would go alone and we would lose them so I suggest we go in" Doyoung says, "Doyoung's right, okay let's go we might know" Kun says.

Chanyeol opens the door which makes a huge screech and sees stairs to the underground, and he really thought his dark home was pitch black, "So who's going first?" "Me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked the chapter! I just finished exams and didnt have time to update! Dont forget to leave kudos and comments!


	13. Ready, Set, Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he reached his destination, he knew what all the fuss was about, of course they would never hurt Johnny and Jaehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong: Entropian  
> Ten: Incubus  
> yuta: Knight (weapon proficiency)  
> Irene: Queen of kingdom of sm  
> Yeri: Princess aka irene's daughter  
> Jisung: Telekinesis  
> Chenle: Zoolingualism  
> Yangyang: Omnilingualism  
> Jaemin: Vampire  
> Haechan: Wizard  
> Jeno: Vampire  
> Renjun: Fire magic  
> Hendery: Invisiblity  
> Xiaojun: Telepathy/Mind reading  
> Mark: ShapeShifter  
> Lucas: X-ray Vision  
> Jungwoo: Familiar (Haechan's)  
> Sicheng: Familiar (Kun's)  
> Jaehyun: Wolf  
> Doyoung: Omniscience  
> Kun: Wizard  
> Johnny: Wolf  
> Taeil: Healing  
> Chanyeol: King of hell  
> Baekhyun: Angel  
> Rosé: Queen of heaven  
> Yuqi: Water mage  
> Mingyu: Earth mage  
> Woozi: Air mage  
> Suho: Lasso of truth  
> Sana: Succubus  
> Momo: Ghost  
> Nayeon: Witch  
> Jihyo: Wolf  
> Jeongyeon: Wolf  
> Tzuyu: Wolf  
> Minghao: Super speed

They all look at Yuta, "Uh, go ahead man" Lucas says, hanging onto Yangyang like his life depended on it, "Then, I'm coming with him too" Taeyong steps up and smiles to Yuta, holding his arms in the process.

'They make it seem like we aren't all going to enter anyways' Jaemin scoffs, 'Jaemin They just need an excuse to be with eachother, let them be' Jeno whispers back earning a look from Kun.

Yuta gulps at the dark stairs, but he hears Taeyong whisper to him, "Uhm, actually can you hold my hand I'm scared of dark places, not to mention one that looks like I'm in an indian horror movie" Yuta smiles and nods, taking Taeyong's hands in his.

'Wait isn't Taeyong afraid of the dark?' Ten gives a confused look at Kun who answers, 'Yeah, I suppose??' While Taeil and Sicheng snicker in the background, 'Hyung they're holding hands can't we do that too?' Sicheng looks at Taeil with puppy eyes despite being a bunny, Taeil gets flustered then sees Sicheng walk away and hang onto Doyoung.

Chanyeol just looks at the disgusting couples and huffs, following after Taeyong and Yuta, while Minghao hugs him from the back because he wouldn't pass in the dark in places like these, Renjun reasoning with him and does the same to Jeno holding his sleeve.

When they and *Finally* reach the bottom of the stairs that followed hundreds of horror screams from Chenle, the room is unusually lit unlike the stairs, "Oh! I know this place" Minghao speaks with an excited look on his face, "Then, would you care to explain what this place is?" Xiaojun asks politely but fiercely because Chenle wasn't the only one screaming, Yangyang took the lead with that.

"Jennie took me here once, she said she was preparing something and I helped her!" Minghao claps like a kid who did an achievement and has to congratulate himself, "What did you help her with exactly?" Jungwoo says, Haechan nodding right behind him, "A mysterious gas of sort! it was very cool!! the moment she did it her hands absorbed it and pow she can shoot them from her hands"

Haechan scoffs in annoyance "Of course what a poison specialist can do" Mark pats Haechan on the shoulder and lingers there a little bit longer before feeling awkward and pulling his hand away, "Okay, firstly; Who the fuck is Jennie and why is she bothering everyone, secondly; why is Lucas gasping at the wall, is it beautiful" Yuta says and just points at Lucas.

"Oh he has an x-ray vision I think he sees something, stop being a fucking brat for a while and understand something Yuta" Haechan looks at Yuta in disgust and they make faces at eachother, "Do you see anything Lucas?" Taeyong asks, clearly being a normal person. "Well, someone destroy the wall" So Taeyong destroys it with a flick of his hand, what an easy life.

They find Jennie trying out more poisons and is about to shoot at everyone but she sees Minghao and her gaze softens, "What the fuck are you guys doing here? Do you want to die? And what are you doing to poor Minghao! Come here" she makes accusing looks at everyone and gets ready to shoot incase Minghao comes to her side.

"They're nice! They won't harm you, my friends are good people! I don't know most of them though, but they're good people Jennie!" Minghao tells her as if he's going to make it better, and Xiaojun uses his power to see what Jennie is thinking of, not surprised when he notices she's actually smart and is repeating the chinese alphabet in her head.

Jennie lets her defense down for a while, "Yeah we aren't bitches like you Jennie" Haechan notes, clearly wanting to die. "Keep your tongue inside your fucking mouth Haechan" She shoots a blue gas from her hand, which Haechan circles a shield around and destroys.

when one shoots at Haechan after he failed to catch it, a big hole forms on his body, causing him to cough blood, "What the fuck have you done!" Mark says, his eyes switching to a bright yellow, his skin getting green and bigger, and a pair of wings appear, he had to be a dragon and make this mission easier of course.

They all put their defenses on, Renjun ready with a huge fireball, Jisung with the poison Jennie was working on, Kun with a bright green ray that Yuta recognises similar to the ones Haechan has shot him with, Taeyong used his power to summon three titans, a female titan, an armoured titan, and a giant titan. *Insert attack on titan theme song*

Yuta takes out his vessel, Hendery pulling to go up with them, the others heading to the back, not having attack powers. "Jennie, oh Jennie you thought you could get away with that couldn't you? Mark. Hit" with that, Mark hits her with his tail launching her out of the ground and into a building outside.

The wolves have noticed the fuss and has paid their attention to them, Chenle talks "Guys, Mark is talking to me, he said that the wolves are attacking, okay he stopped talking to me now" Chenle says, worry clear on his face. "The titans told me the same about the wolves, I can't believe 15 minutes in this place and it's missing a wall and a ceiling, I ordered them not to kill the wolves"

They all head out again, 'Yay fresh breeze. Hah' Jaemin says heartlessly and almost burns himself with Renjun's fire ball 'Idiot be careful' and Jeno smiled at the sincerity in the other's voice, "Okay guys! let's go, Taeil. You're going to head back with Haechan, Jungwoo and Sicheng, Now" Kun says patting his familiar, Sicheng on the head.

They all agree, so that Taeil can heal Haechan faster before he gets blood loss from a hole. Doyoung speaks up, having everyone face him, "Some of us are going to fight the wolves while the others are going to fight Jennie with Mark" 

They split up into two groups;  
The wolves: Doyoung, Xiaojun, Jisung (with his bottle of poison), Jaemin, Jeno, Yangyang, Ten and Minghao.  
Jennie: Yuta, Taeyong, Hendery, Kun, Renjun, Chenle, Mark, Lucas and Chanyeol.

The wolves team stand together, Ten uses his 'claimed' good martial arts on the wolves, Yangyang doing the same, Doyoung has created an arrow and a crossbow out of absolutely no where, Jisung has used the broken walls of the buildings to knock about eleven wolves, Jaemin and Jeno healing from all the hits they're getting because, yeah vampires and healing. 

Xiaojun is reading his opponent's movements while Minghao is using his vessel to harm them, and making them dizzy with his running too, they almost get all of them but they spot Jaehyun and Johnny, "Guys! we have a problem" Xiaojun shouts to the others, Jisung holds an iron bar and tries to wrap it around Johnny, who's quicker than Jaehyun, but fails when Johnny's body breaks it.

Doyoung heads behind Chenle from the other team which are 5 feet away, "Tell Taeyong to come to us, quickly!" Doyoung pleads, and Chenle sees the desperate look in Doyoung's eyes, "Taeyong!!" Taeyong hears Chenle, "What's wrong Chenle?" Taeyong asks, "Doyoung needs you there, he said it's urgent, so you should hurry there, we will handle Jennie" Taeyong nods and heads to the other team.

When he reached his destination, he knew what all the fuss was about, of course they would never hurt Johnny and Jaehyun, "Taeyong, we can't hurt them and we can't let them hurt us, what do we do?" Jisung says, trying his best to stop them with the others, "I'll put one of my strongest shields on them, it resembles a bubble, I think you know that one yeah? They won't be able to move and nothing can harm them, I'll take them back with us" Jisung nods and sees Taeyong get in action.

Taeyong puts the bubble as promised and sees the ones in there, with furious looks on their faces, try to break out, Doyoung and Ten hold into eachother, "You know it's for the best okay?" Ten nods at Doyoung's words, "we're taking them back, right?" Ten asks, and Doyoung nods "Yeah we're keeping them with us until they calm down, until that happens they're staying in our basement probably" "But what about them eating? And their health?" "We will take care of them"

The Jennie team are doing better than well, Chenle translating everything Mark is telling them while Jennie runs away from his breaths of fire, Hendery has took out his vessel and is trying to hit Jennie with it, an 'Invisible' vessel, she dodges it despite that being invisible.

Chanyeol has got on top of his vessel as well, riding it like a surfing board and following Jennie around with it, Kun has hit her with a ray that she couldn't dodge, and now she's lying on the other side of the building, when she spots Kun infront of her, Taeyong quickens his pace after leaving Johnny and Jaehyun, and puts a shield around her, similar to the one's he gave Jaehyun and Johnny.

"If you try to shoot, you're just going to hit them on yourself and we all know how beautiful a hole right into your chest would be" Taeyong says, then the others come, "We knocked all of the wolves out, except for you know who, but what are we going to do with them?" Doyoung asks hoping for a good answer.

"There are more than seventy wolves and we expect to put them together? Hmm, that won't be a good idea, but I'm going to put them in seperate cells, then I'll hand out the reports back to Rosé I guess, fifteen different cells how beautiful" Chanyeol asks stupidly happy that his cells are going to finally be full.

"Okay I get it, 73 wolves, but why fifteen cells? Every five with eachother, and three extra in different cells, that's fourteen can't you do maths?" Doyoung asks, sass clear in his voice, "Yes I can smartass, there would be a special cell for that thing though" Chanyeol points at Jennie and she hisses at him.

"Okay then, but do NOT do anything stupid Chanyeol, and have extra guards on these wolves they can break out" Kun says, "Fine fine, okay but I'm still taking them all, you can continue whatever the hell you guys were doing with your lives" Chanyeol draws a pentagram with his blood, a big one to fit in all seventy wolves, which took half of the area, and they head to hell with Chanyeol saying 'Bye suckers' and leaves with them and Jennie of course.

"This day is one hell of a day and I'm hungry, can we head home, we found everyone" Jisung says, "Wait this was a rescue mission?" Minghao asks, yawning in the process, "Yeah Hao, now let's go home thank you" Yuta says, Taeyong peeking from his shoulders.

They all head home with Mark's head hanging low, due to his bestfriend getting hit real bad, Yuta has comforted Mark on the way back, already making friends with him, they arrive to something unexpected to the least.

They find Jungwoo and Sicheng kissing on the couch, really into it, Jungwoo jumping off Sicheng's lap and Sicheng whining about that, but then he notices why, "What did my poor beautiful amazing eyes do so I would see this" Ten becomes as dramatic as ever, "What about mine? How can I remove this sad memory from my poor little brain" Doyoung joining the dramatic scene before they hear growling from behind them.

"Oh oops, yeah umm let's put them in the basement" Sicheng and Jungwoo look at them in confusion "That sounded like Jaehyun, what was that?" Sicheng asks, looking behind them, getting blocked out by Lucas's height who moves for him, he gasps when he sees who's behind.

"You guys found them!! Jungwoo look" Jungwoo comes right beside him, peeking from Sicheng's shoulder, "Johnny!! Jaehyun!!" then Jungwoo notices the shield around them and a growl breaks from Jaehyun's mouth, which scares Jungwoo.

"That's what Chanyeol was talking about, they lost control over themselves and something seemingly controls all the wolves, not just them, we got the other wolves too, well it wasn't our plan we wanted to know what was going you know, yeah but we ended up knocking all of them out" Xiaojun reasons, Minghao nodding from behind then they step inside.

Later on, Xiaojun, Yangyang, Hendery, Lucas, Ten, Sicheng, Chenle, Renjun and Kun discover that Minghao is chinese and they make conversation with him, making him feel more welcome, Yuta and Taeyong were playing cards while Jugwoo and Sicheng headed to Taeil's room, The others were watching that wacky kdrama, Again.

"I didn't think it would turn out like this honestly, not with a hole inside Haechan's chest" Taeyong says, amazement and sadness clear on his face, both emotions taking halves of him, Yuta nods "Yeah me too, he's an amazing guy, but his cockiness got him nowhere I swear" Taeyong chuckles at that and wins the game for the second time, Yuta whining "Can't I win just once, also what's the deal with Sicheng and Taeil and Jungwoo" Yuta asks.

"Oh, they're all dating, Kun is dating Lucas too" Taeyong breaks the news, "and as you know Jaehyun and Doyoung, Johnny and Ten" Yuta sighs, "Seriously who isn't dating? Is Mark dating Haechan too? what about Jisung and Lele? Who isn't" Yuta whines more.

"Hmm, Mark has a crush on Haechan and vice versa, they wont tell eachother, Jisung and Chenle carry the same issue, Jaemin and Jeno are dating but they have a crush on Renjun and he does too, these kids are complicated" Taeyong huffs.

Renjun overhears Taeyong and his face turns crimson red just right the moment when the two protagonists from the drama kiss, and Jaemin along with Jeno make fun of him thinking he blushed from that, they will never know. 

Mark enters Taeil's room to check on Haechan, he can't live one hour without him, he asks Taeil how he's doing, "He's pretty much well, he isn't bleeding anymore but the poison was hard to take out, I can't believe she can do that now, atleast she's somewhere that can't make her as shitty as she is" Mark nods at that, "Do you, do you know when he's getting better or awake?" Taeil sighs and shakes his head, "I don't know really, it might take a week or something"

Mark has got out of Taeil's room, heading to bed early without food, "Mark you're not leaving without food" Kun says like the mom he is, "I'm tired and I need sleep okay?" Mark replies, wanting to get this over with, Kun faces him and lowers his voice, "Look Mark, I know you're upset because of what happened to Haechan, but I assure you, he wouldn't like if you skipped dinner, so please stay okay? You can sleep after"

Mark nods and stays, watching that cliché drama with the boys again, taking the remote away from them and opens the basketball channel, all the whines coming from the others "Shut up I'm your Hyung I can and will do everything I want" Jaemin huffs and takes cuffs out of nowhere and puts them on Mark's hand "Hey that's unfair!"

Jeno replies, 'Kinky' Jaemin snorts at Jeno and tells him if he doesn't shut up he's using them on him in the bed, 'Oooh Jeno is a bottom! I mistook you for a top' Jeno blushes at Renjun's comment, 'Do you wanna join us Renjun? maybe you will know" Jaemin smirks at Renjun while he fake gags, but they all notice the blush on Renjun's face.

"What the actual hell I just wanted to watch basketball and now everyone is kinky and sexual" Mark says, transforming into a dog which removes the handcuffs from his hands, then back to his human form to retrieve the remote.

"This is actual chaos what's happening" Yuta says, wondering what is actually happening, this is chaos and this house had 20, now 18 he supposes, because of Johnny and Jaehyun, "Yuta, here's an offer, you can deny or accept, your choice" Yuta nods for Taeyong to continue on, "Would you, stay in the house with us?" Xiaojun, Hendery and Yangyang choke, following with Kun and Yuta.

"You want me to WHAT?" the rest give happy cheers, "Yes! stay with us! stay with us" Yangyang says shaking his shoulders that got him dizzy, "Maybe but, where would I stay?" Yangyang speaks before Taeyong, "You're taking Ten's bed, we have an extra room Ten can stay in" Taeyong chokes on pure air with Ten, "Why not just give him the spare room!!" Taeyong asks hitting Yangyang on the arm who gives a little 'Ow'

"Ten doesn't like you, everyone knows that especially Ten" Yangyang winks at Ten, and Ten catches up very quickly on what Yangyang is implying "Yeah I definitely don't, I'm getting the spare room, I'll collect my things ByE" Ten says, waving at Taeyong and heading to their room.

Taeyong looks absolutely hurt while Xiaojun and Minghao laugh their asses off, "Wow my bestfriend ditched me" Yuta pats Taeyong's shoulder in sarcastic-sadness, Ten appearing out of nowhere with clothes on his hair, pretending to have a ponytail apparently, "See! he admitted I'm his bestfriend, everyone applause to me and bow before your lord"

Yangyang actually bows and everyone can sense the crack Yangyang seems to be on, "Yangyang are you high?" Hendery asks, "High for your love" and with that, Yangyang does a ballet loop and falls into Ten's arms 'Farewell hoes' Ten says heading downstairs to his new bedroom.

"Uh, I guess that means I'm staying then" Yuta says and Jaemin wipes away his nonexistent tears, when Chenle comes out of his shared room with Jisung and boxers in his hands, "Haa!! got you Jisung" Chenle teases and runs away, Jisung following after him naked, not noticing the others there.

"Chenle I'm going to kill- oh" Jisung notices everyone staring at him and that's when he notices that he's naked, "Bye, I'm still killing Chenle by the way" Jisung heads back to the room his whole face red 'Wow he's big' Hendery states, 'You're not killing my son!!' Kun screeches and cries into Taeyong's arms, "Fuck, the food!!" Taeyong shouts, checking on the food Kun has forgotten.

"No cursing infront of the kids Taeyong!!" Kun says giving deathly gares, "Okay mom sorry" Taeyong says with sarcasm in his voice, "I'm not the mom!! I'm dad" Kun shouts, "Okay Grandpa sorry for father Taeyong behaviour" Yangyang says coming out with cereal in his hands, "You know what, food is ready" Kun says giving up.

They all head to the dining room that surprisingly has 22 chairs exactly, "We have a spare because Yangyang and Chenle can break something, it's more often than not" Kun says, not surprisingly right after, Chenle knocks a vase and breaks it after Jisung runs after him, "See? I told you" Yuta laughs at that and takes the seat next to Taeyong, this is one hell of a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the mix of angst action comedy there B) give me writing tips if you can plsplspls and dont forget to give kudos and comments uwu


	14. Friendly homes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello? Yes that's me" Kun answers to the person on the phone,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong: Entropian  
> Ten: Incubus  
> yuta: Knight (weapon proficiency)  
> Irene: Queen of kingdom of sm  
> Yeri: Princess aka irene's daughter  
> Jisung: Telekinesis  
> Chenle: Zoolingualism  
> Yangyang: Omnilingualism  
> Jaemin: Vampire  
> Haechan: Wizard  
> Jeno: Vampire  
> Renjun: Fire magic  
> Hendery: Invisiblity  
> Xiaojun: Telepathy/Mind reading  
> Mark: ShapeShifter  
> Lucas: X-ray Vision  
> Jungwoo: Familiar (Haechan's)  
> Sicheng: Familiar (Kun's)  
> Jaehyun: Wolf  
> Doyoung: Omniscience  
> Kun: Wizard  
> Johnny: Wolf  
> Taeil: Healing  
> Chanyeol: King of hell  
> Baekhyun: Angel  
> Rosé: Queen of heaven  
> Yuqi: Water mage  
> Mingyu: Earth mage  
> Woozi: Air mage  
> Suho: Lasso of truth  
> Sana: Succubus  
> Momo: Ghost  
> Nayeon: Witch  
> Jihyo: Wolf  
> Jeongyeon: Wolf  
> Tzuyu: Wolf  
> Minghao: Super speed  
> Jennie: Poisoning

They all sat on the chairs after handing out plates of ramen, "I'm very sorry we did nothing better than ramen, we didn't really prepare anything and this was kinda long so.. sorry for not preparing a better welcome party" Kun says giving an apologetic look to Yuta, who brushes it off.

"No, it's fine really actually, the food looks amazing and delicious thank you for cooking nonetheless! I can't believe I'm going to live here though" Yuta says, Kun batting Chenle's hands away from the tray of food, telling Yuta to dig in first. 

So Yuta does, moaning in pleasure at the food, "Thith ith very good" Yuta says with a lisp due to food in his mouth, and no one will know how one gains a lisp with eating.

Yangyang, Renjun and Hendery come out with stupid alien theories, that Doyoung dismisses immediately due to his intelligence, before Yuta joins them in one, "I really want to know about soulmates and my smart theory is, those two people had their atoms close together during the big bang and got seperated over time with population, still close nonetheless and are now coming back to eachother as one independent individual?" Hendery shakes his head rather fastly with a noodle running out of his mouth, and Minghao claps his hands.

"Well, that may be true, just a tiny little percentage though, soulmates are often seen together one way or another, so no one really dies lonely, aslong as their soulmate isn't in the picture they won't die. If their soulmate was deceased long ago by something or rather a sickness, then they might be able to die. Just stating a fact" Doyoung reasons and Yangyang claps at the first theory not to be denied, Taeyong hums and looks at Yuta and they make eye contact, an intense one.

"How do you like your stay here so far" Taeyong asks with all seriousness, Yuta stares a while at Taeyong taking every detail about him. This time he sees how the other's hair isnt intimidating at all, what's wrong with black and strands of blue? it's totally amazing. And his puffy cheeks due to the food in his mouth making him look even more less intimidating, his brown eyes that shine brightly with the lightning. 

"Uh oh, yea I like it very much! It doesn't feel lonely here, and everyone is nice to me, thank you guys" Yuta says and catches a glimpse of Sicheng smiling then going back to feed Taeil and Jungwoo. "Well, thank you for not thinking twice about it" Taeyong smiles at him and they go back to their food. And observing everyone, mostly eachother though. 

They all pick up their plates and put them in the sink. Then they all gather at the dining table, "Who's washing the dishes? Again" Kun says to everyone "Rock paper scissors" they all shout and exclude Yuta, they do that for a few rounds and it's now an intense battle between Taeyong and Kun.

"Don't do dirty tricks Taeyongie" Kun warns, "Me? dirty tricks who?" They both shout rock paper scissors and Kun's hand transfers from rock to paper and Taeyong immediately to scissors, "This is not fair!!" Kun says looking at Lucas for help who shrugs.

"I'm too young to die, I can't do anything about it sorry baby?" Lucas tries to avoid a glare but of course he can't, it's Kun. "You just wait until I finish these dishes" Kun smirks and heads to the kitchen putting an apron and groaning 'Why is it always me?' and Chenle screams 'BECAUSE YOU'RE THE MOM' earning a knock on the head by Jisung.

He picks Chenle up like a purse 'Noooo! put me down' Chenle bites Jisung's arm making him drop right on the floor 'You deserve it' Chenle runs to their room and locks the door. "I think they're more than obvious that they like eachother how are they NOT dating" Taeyong chuckles at Yuta's words, "Right??" They both nod their heads and laugh together.

Watching The Fault In Our Stars was hard for Yuta, not when he's a crybaby for sad movies, he just clinged to Taeyong, tears could fill three buckets of water, "Why did he have to die?!!" Yuta sobs again, "Oh my godneth itth the writer why ith he in hith funeral" Yuta gets his lisp again.

"Oh no ith that a paper, oh wait shhh Tae" Yuta gasps at the part, wiping his snot on Taeyong's sleeve, "It's fine, you can stop crying you know, the actor is still alive, he just isn't in the movie" Yuta looks at Taeyong and sobs again "But Guth died noo" Yuta sniffs and Taeyong just coos at Yuta. Head of knights? My ass (Or his ass)

"Okay, Yuta. The movie is over let's head to bed" Taeyong says, everyone asleep except for Kun and Lucas, the dishes are alot you know, feeding 22 isn't a nice easy thing. "Oh okay" Yuta says, his hair has disshelved everywhere and his nose bright pink, refusing to let go of Taeyong, "I'm not leaving anywhere so you can calm down a bit" Yuta just clings tighter until they reach their bedroom.

They were already in pajamas, Yuta has took off his armour because it was way too uncomfortable and Taeyong took off his clothes because Yuta asked him to join him, "So what are you going to do now?" Taeyong asks Yuta who's just staring at his feet.

"Sleep, what about you?" Yuta asks, smiling at Taeyong. "I'm going to read my book again, I'm almost done with it though" Taeyong shows the book to Yuta, "Oh, I've heard about this, didn't they make a movie for it?" Yuta asks, interested about the book. "Yeah! they did, I plan on watching it when I finish the book" Taeyong ends up wearing his glasses and having a little lamp next to him, so he can see, while Yuta sleeps and he can't help but look at the other.

Yuta wakes up several times at ungodly hours due to sounds he keeps hearing, he thinks he's got auditory hallucinations then he spots that the other is asleep already, and if there was a spare room why did he sleep with Taeyong the day before the mission to find the wolves? He shakes off the idea and heads back to sleep.

____________

Yuta wakes up because of Taeyong's alarm, "Hmphhmph what ass o'clock hour is this" Yuta asks, his purple hair sticking everywhere possible, he finds the other up but in a better mood, "Morning Yuta" Taeyong greets Yuta with a smile. That's when Yuta notices where he is, Oh, Oh.

"M-morning Taeyong!" Yuta sits up quickly and straight, his sleepness gone with the presence of panic, "The bathroom is at the end of the hallway, if you need it, I suppose?" Yuta looks over at the hallway connecting the bathroom with the bedroom, "Okay, thank you" Yuta heads quickly into the shower and thinks, what the fuck is happening? he agreed yesterday to stay in the same room with his long-time crush, okay. Stupid decision.

Yuta notices that he's got nothing to dress in, except for his armour so he wears that because he has to go on duty anyways. He heads outside to greet whoever else is awake, "Morning Kun, Lucas" he takes a seat next to Taeyong who's eating a very good-looking omelette.

"Morning Yuta, have a seat and Lucas can you bring me one more egg thank you, also Chenle is under the couch if you wanna greet him" Yuta notices two things, the way Lucas is limping harshly and the fact that he now sees a shadow beneath the couch.

"What the hell is he doing under the couch?" Yuta asks, confusion clear on his face. "Well, you know what he did to Jisung yesterday, so Jisung promised to get him back. Now he feels unsafe, my poor little son" Kun chuckles at Lucas's limp and Yuta goes to wake Chenle up from under the couch.

Before he goes he hears Taeyong 'You guys had it rough last night huh? Just for a few dishes, poor Lucas' Yuta chokes on air but swallows it back, 'It's your fault Taeyong!! Why did you cheat' Lucas scoffs back 'Next time you're going to call him out when he cheats right honey?' Kun says to Lucas probably, so Yuta just continues his mission to wake Chenle up.

"Morning Chenle, it's me Yuta" He wakes the boy up in peace who just screams very loudly, Yuta hears six legs going towards him "What the hell I thought something happened why the hell is Chenle screaming?" Taeil says, a sleepy Jungwoo on his side and a little bunny he recognised as Sicheng.

"I thought he was Jisung don't blame me!" Chenle says in defense, "I wasn't the one who screamed just because you thought I was Jisung! If we don't blame you then it's clear injustice I don't look like Jisung not the tiniest bit!" Yuta hears a bunch of curses coming from the hallway.

"Who the FUCK screams at this hour? Chenle of course!" he sees a pale-looking naked Ten in the hallway "Fuck you guys I'm going back to sleep, and if Chenle screams again im framing him for doing whatever shit I'll do to Jisung" Ten looks at Kun who keeps telling him 'No bad language in this house' then gets a hit on his head.

Ten groans in annoyance and heads back to his room, Yuta looking at Taeyong who's just choking from laughter so he hands him water, "I can't believe kids don't obey their elders hmph" Yuta says in a jokingly manner, "Well technically you would have to obey all of us" Yuta looks at Taeyong wide eyed, "What?? why!" Yuta is scarred is an understatement.

"Well, we are all older than you. Chenle turns 1018 this year, Jisung is our youngest and he's 1017" Yuta chokes on his saliva very harshly, the kids are atleast a 1000 years older than him, "Yeah, we live more than humans. It's normal though, Chenle is 18 human age, Jisung is 17 so, human wise they're younger than you, real ages then they're older than all of your dad ancestors"

"Do you guys not age- oh my god. That dolphin is older than me!" Taeyong laughed at Yuta's words, "Taeyong, how old are you, both ages" Yuta asked curious about how old the other might be, "I'm 4023 almost 4024 on july 1, but I'm 24 human wise" Taeyong says, smiling at Yuta.

"Oh you're technically the same age as me but 4000 years older than me, did that make any sense?" Taeyong laughs and nods. "Yeah it did I guess, so that means you're 24?" Taeyong asks, "I'm almost 24 on october 26!" "That makes me your hyung then!"

They spend the rest of the morning peacefully, Yuta helping Kun out with a few chores here and there while watching Taeyong not so secretive about doing it so. Later on the house's phone rings, Kun picks it up before the noise got louder.

"Hello? Yes that's me" Kun answers to the person on the phone, "Ah, hi Chanyeol but go ahead" 'The other entropian was here, he took Jennie but he's still here! He tried to kill everyone. But he wasn't bothered with the wolves, I need someone to come to hell right now' Kun widens his eyes on shock, how could this be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaa im sorry if it's short love yall I s2g dont forget to give kudos and comments ok I still love yall tell me ur thoughts on this B)


	15. Teacher/Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You said there was a guy with you during the project, am I right? What was his name?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong: Entropian  
> Ten: Incubus  
> yuta: Knight (weapon proficiency)  
> Irene: Queen of kingdom of sm  
> Yeri: Princess aka irene's daughter  
> Jisung: Telekinesis  
> Chenle: Zoolingualism  
> Yangyang: Omnilingualism  
> Jaemin: Vampire  
> Haechan: Wizard  
> Jeno: Vampire  
> Renjun: Fire magic  
> Hendery: Invisiblity  
> Xiaojun: Telepathy/Mind reading  
> Mark: ShapeShifter  
> Lucas: X-ray Vision  
> Jungwoo: Familiar (Haechan's)  
> Sicheng: Familiar (Kun's)  
> Jaehyun: Wolf  
> Doyoung: Omniscience  
> Kun: Wizard  
> Johnny: Wolf  
> Taeil: Healing  
> Chanyeol: King of hell  
> Baekhyun: Angel  
> Rosé: Queen of heaven  
> Yuqi: Water mage  
> Mingyu: Earth mage  
> Woozi: Air mage  
> Suho: Lasso of truth  
> Sana: Succubus  
> Momo: Ghost  
> Nayeon: Witch  
> Jihyo: Wolf  
> Jeongyeon: Wolf  
> Tzuyu: Wolf  
> Minghao: Super speed  
> Jennie: Poisoning

Chenle speaks when he sees the worry on Kun's face "Hyung, what's wrong?" Kun sighs and looks at Chenle, "Nothing, just a random house call, and I'll go out for some groceries maybe Yuta and Taeyong would like to get me to Sm" Taeyong and Yuta have took the cue and followed Kun to his room.

"What's wrong Kun?" Yuta asks this time, Crossing his arms on his chest, "It was Chanyeol" Taeyong furrows his eyebrows and sighs, "What's wrong?" Kun just sits on his chair and tells them what happened.

"And we really thought he had to do something with the wolves, but why Jennie?" then that's when something clicks in their minds.

"The guy that was with Minghao! He said that he loved Jennie right? But what's his name? It might be him, the sheets may be similar to the ones i see on Taeyong's desk but we have to know and check first, let's ask Hao" Taeyong and Kun nod at Yuta's words.

"Wasn't Minghao here?" Taeyong asks, just making sure mostly. "Oh well, he left because he said something about Knights training? Why isn't Yuta there then?" Kun eyes Yuta who looks in distress "I forgot- I totally forgot! What time is it?" Yuta eyes the clock that says 9:30 AM "I'm 4 hours late!!" Yuta runs to his and Taeyong's room and changes quickly, heading out just as quick, "That armour is very heavy and you wore it in five minutes??" Taeyong smiles, "It isn't as heavy as the guilt that I'm making Minghao wait me 4 hours!"

"What duty makes you go to work at 5:30 and he really thought my alarm was shitty, hmph" Taeyong's plans about hanging out with Yuta crashes but they already crashed the moment Kun told them about Chanyeol and what's happening there, "I better go check out Chanyeol before he becomes a dead corpse" Kun points a finger at him as if he's coming with him, "No Kun, it's going to be dangerous there, you're staying here, got it?" Taeyong eyes Yuta warily opening a gate to Sm.

"Bye Kun bye Tae!" Yuta rushes out and enters the portal, "Bye!" Kun and Taeyong say in unison, "Bye Kun" and with that Taeyong disappears immediately and Kun just sighs and gets a cookie jar to munch on, then goes to an actual grocery store in fairy's land because they have the best there.

\--------------

The moment Taeyong arrived to the chaos called hell and a bunch of corpses around, he knew that nothing good is happening here definitely, he sees a cat-faced person there which he immediately recognised as one of Chanyeol's guards, "Where's Chanyeol and most importantly that entropian?" Taeyong can see the stress of Chanyeol's guard.

"They're both in the cells, his majesty told me to wait for you mister Taeyong" Taeyong nods and heads towards the long stairs behind Chanyeol's chair-looking castle, "No wonder he's weird" he sighs and goes down the stairs, watching every level get more chaotic the further he goes.

He finally reaches the lowest level which is mostly flaming hot, but chaotic and his eyes widen in shock as he sees almost half of Chanyeol's guards down on the ground some heavily injured, most dead.

"Chanyeol!" Taeyong shouts when he sees Chanyeol near the other entropian's vessel, "Taeyong! Watch out!" Taeyong avoids a ray's hit from the other entropian without flinching, that's when he notices how snow white the entropian's hair is, and the people behind Chanyeol, "Take these two kids to safety and Baekhyun! Now" Taeyong doesn't listen to Chanyeol seeing how injured he is too, and takes the two kids, Baekhyun and Chanyeol out to a surface, he notices the wolves growling and sends them to heaven's prison cells "This wasn't something Chanyeol will handle" Taeyong says and looks at the other entropian.

"Oh Teach you're here" the entropian says, looking at Taeyong with a smug smirk on his face, "Who are you?" Taeyong asks and dodges the twenty something rays that the other throws at him, "Do you not know?" The other takes off his cape and reveals his face with a burn on his left cheek that extends to his neck, "How about now?" his orange eyes glow and he smirks at Taeyong.

\------------------

"Sorry for being late Minghao! You should've woken me up or something!" Yuta didn't expect the other to be unbothered but here he is, Minghao training with Jun and being just as professional as Jun almost, "Hi hyung!! I'm training with Junhui-hyung right now" he smiles sheepishly at Yuta while dodging a few of Jun's strikes, going as far as jumping and standing on the other's sword while trying to strike him in.

"Now you're standing on Jun's sword, very amazing- Fantastic actually! But we need to talk, also Jun you're weak" Minghao chuckles while Jun just whines, then he gets off the sword in a classic jump, probably showing off and goes beside Yuta.

"What's wrong Hyung?" Minghao asks, "Well as a first, professionally speaking, you're going to be on the same team, with Junhui, no one has ever beat him but you're doing it good so far, and secondly, Come with me" Minghao smiles and jumps around with an armour heavier than him and he follows Yuta around, only looking back to smile at Jun, before they go somewhere more private.

"Yes Hyung?" Yuta drops his smile and looks seriously at Minghao, "You said there was a guy with you during the project, am I right? What was his name?" Minghao frowns but nods, "His names in what seems like his files were Kim Jongin, he told us to call him Kai though! He's really nice" Yuta sighs about how Minghao's trust is above the sky, he thinks everyone he sees is nice, pretty naive despite what he went through.

"You know about what happened, right? The chaos and things" Minghao nods, "Yes why?" Minghao now has a serious face, his black mullet everywhere due to the armour's back, "That guy, he caused them, he's the entropian"

\----------------

"Kai?! What are you doing here- No, Why are you doing this, What happened!" Taeyong says not letting his defense down by any meanings but only increasing it, "Hi teach" Jongin shoots more rays to Taeyong, attempting to get one at him, "What happened to you! Why are you doing this?!" Taeyong watches as Jongin gets more vessels, manipulation of course, "It's your fault teach" He gets a hit on Taeyong's right cheek and Taeyong watches as it bleeds. 

Jongin sees the big lowering of defense in Taeyong when the other's hair becomes pink after a very intense black with strands of blue, "Stop underestimating me teach" He throws five vessels towards Taeyong.

Taeyong sees the swords and knives head to his right, so he dodges to the left when he sees them all on his left, why he teached Jongin manipulation and trust him so much, "How is it my fault? Tell me Jongin" Taeyong sighs and can see the blood dripping from his face, "Do I have to explain?" Jongin throws more at Taeyong in which he dodges, "Yes you have to!" Jongin lets out a little tsk, "I wasn't the one who abandoned their student in the woods as a little test and never went to search for them! Knowing that they have no one" Taeyong gets a hit on his left shoulder.

"You see this scar? It's your fault" Jongin throws dark rays at Taeyong, watching how the other is only defending and not attacking, "That's how I knew you were never going to be a real wizard, you let darkness consume you. You assumed someone will always be there for you, I had to teach you how to defend yourself and get back and you only come back four years later in THAT form, the scar on your face? It's your fault, you had to defend yourself Jongin" 

Jongin witnesses Taeyong's hair turn dark red, "You can't blame someone for your own faults Jongin" Taeyong smirks and watches Kai grunt his teeth, "You're still underestimating me teach" Jongin throws all of his vessels, 40 vessels to be exact at Taeyong, who dodges them all. "Don't call me teach, you're not my student and I surely don't know you" Taeyong throws a pitch black ray at Jongin who isn't able to dodge it and gets it right on his chest.

Taeyong sees Jongin's hair colors to half black along with the white, his eyes going black, "You thought you can underestimate me Taeyong" the floor beneath them shake and Taeyong floats into air so he wont touch the ground. 

"What's wrong Kai? Are you scared now? You should've stayed in the woods you know" Jongin looks at Taeyong who now has an intimidating aroma around him and smirks, "You're finally going to take me seriously teach?" Jongin raises his palm and Taeyong watches as a ball forms in the other's palm, "You won't dodge this you know?" Taeyong laughs sarcastically at Jongin's words, "We will see about that"

Kai shoots the ball at Taeyong and in a blink of an eye, the place had been destroyed, and the whole place shakes. But when Kai looks at where Taeyong was standing, he finds him still there, without a single bruise on him, not even the old ones. He's safe and sound and has dodged the ball without even moving , "A for efforts Kai, you tried atleast" Taeyong cleans his clothes from the dirt, not avoiding Jongin's gaze.

"You had alots of chances you know? I even let you go without placing a single trace or scar on you, now it's my turn, allow me" Taeyong smiles at Jongin, his clothes ripped at his shoulder but without any bleeding or scars, his hair slowly darkening to his original dark red hair with an intimidating gaze, he gets a ball similar to Jongin's "You see this ball Jongin? It's yours, isn't it beautiful when it's around my palm instead?" Jongin widens his eyes, this won't be good for him, "Now this ball is twenty times stronger than yours, magnificent right? All it had to do was switch palms" Taeyong gives a little smirk.

"Now watch how this works" Jongin watches as the ball turns brighter than the sun, "Now that ball is purified, and do you know what you are? Take a guess you know, an entropian; What do entropians have? Dark magic, now let's have it oppose that, this won't be long Jongin" Taeyong knows that this could either kill Jongin or have him in a very long comma, but he doesn't hesitate "Farewell my fellow student, it was fun teaching you" and with that he hits Jongin with the ball, he knows Jongin's shield won't hold.

Taeyong watches as the underground prison is wiped out with destruction, the walls completely vanished, like they never existed before, then he goes to see Jongin, his hair returning to normal pink. when he finds Jongin with bruises all over him, "If I leave him here he will either get squished by the destruction of the castle or he will bleed out" Taeyong picks Jongin up and sighs, going back to the surface, not missing the fact that Jongin's hair is now its original color, brown.

He sees Rosé and alots of other angels healing the wounded ones, he sets his eyes on Chanyeol who's being healed by Baekhyun, "Having the time of your life?" Taeyong says and pats Chanyeol on the shoulder who winces in pain "Not there! And stop Taeyong you're ruining the moment!" Chanyeol says then his eyes set on Taeyong's arms, he recognises the person there as the entropian, "So.. what are you going to do about him?" Taeyong sighs and shrugs, "I don't know but I'll let someone heal him" Chanyeol scoffs but nods nonetheless.

"Taeil is talking to Rosé, one of them should heal him. If they don't then dump him" Taeyong chuckles at Chanyeol's words "I would but I'm a nice guy also, sorry for destroying your castle, the wolves are in a different cell I transported them to heaven's I'm pretty sure that's why Rosé is here" Chanyeol tilts his head to the side and watches his castle fall into ashes, "My castle!!" Chanyeol tries to get up but is stopped by a hand to his chest, "Please stay still Chanyeol-ah, I'm trying to heal you" Baekhyun smiles softly at Chanyeol and Taeyong sees him visibly relax, he decides to go to Taeil and Rosé now.

"Two entropians, what a nice NOT miracle I never expected to see, also your hair is back to normal" Taeil smiles and Rosé nods, "I guess we will have to heal him so Suho can question him or something" Taeyong nods and puts him on the sleeping bags Rosé has set on the ground, "I'm going back to Neo, also the wolves are in your cells Rosé, bye bye" Taeyong walks and smiles when he hears Rosé scream a 'WHAT?!?!' Then he opens a portal to Neo, 'That's alots of injures I'm amazed he didn't bleed out and Taeyong has zero scratches, sometimes you gotta fear your housemates' Taeil huffs and Rosé follows with it.

\-------------------

It was now 11:30 AM which meant it was a break for all of them, Junhui was with them today, Minghao beside him, all of them speaking and he's reminded of Taeyong and him, he smiles to himself, and joins a conversation with Jeonghan about upcoming missions and how Jeonghan would be on top of him one day, Dokyeom making Jeonghan's dream flee away while Vernon and Seungkwan become lovey-dovey with eachother.

The queen tells them there won't be anymore missions for the day, but Minghao and Yuta stay for extra practice, "If you're going to be top tier you have to train more" Minghao huffs and sits on the floor.

"So, are you going to check on Taeyong or what? He might already be there you know, and hell won't last long" Minghao swings his sword around, "Maybe, after we are done. You still aren't ready yet, and you wanna be with Junhui and that's what the Knight of your dreams look like so" Minghao smiles, teeth showing "Do you think I have a chance with Junhui-hyung?" Yuta smiles and nods at Minghao.

It was now 4:00 PM and they would head to their homes, once they stepped outside the castle they saw Junhui in casual clothes, "Oh! You guys finally finished" Junhui smiles and Yuta winks at Minghao then takes his leave, 'Minghao would you like to watch a movie with me?' 'Oh! Yes sure of course' Yuta smiles at the interaction happening behind him and decides to go to Neo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOH! Now we all know who the evil guy was, probably unexpected B) leave kudos and comments they encourage me tysmsmsmsm


	16. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rule: Depending on the good or bad you've done, if you did alots of evil you will go through a painful trial and you may leave soulless, if you have done good your trial shall be peaceful, without harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong: Entropian  
> Ten: Incubus  
> yuta: Knight (weapon proficiency)  
> Irene: Queen of kingdom of sm  
> Yeri: Princess aka irene's daughter  
> Jisung: Telekinesis  
> Chenle: Zoolingualism  
> Yangyang: Omnilingualism  
> Jaemin: Vampire  
> Haechan: Wizard  
> Jeno: Vampire  
> Renjun: Fire magic  
> Hendery: Invisiblity  
> Xiaojun: Telepathy/Mind reading  
> Mark: ShapeShifter  
> Lucas: X-ray Vision  
> Jungwoo: Familiar (Haechan's)  
> Sicheng: Familiar (Kun's)  
> Jaehyun: Wolf  
> Doyoung: Omniscience  
> Kun: Wizard  
> Johnny: Wolf  
> Taeil: Healing  
> Chanyeol: King of hell  
> Baekhyun: Angel  
> Rosé: Queen of heaven  
> Yuqi: Water mage  
> Mingyu: Earth mage  
> Woozi: Air mage  
> Suho: Lasso of truth  
> Sana: Succubus  
> Momo: Ghost  
> Nayeon: Witch  
> Jihyo: Wolf  
> Jeongyeon: Wolf  
> Tzuyu: Wolf  
> Minghao: Super speed  
> Jennie: Poisoning  
> Kai: entropian

He had to go all the way to his home where it's actually private, just to open the portal but wherever he went it was busy today, crowded for no special reason, he heard people talk and whisper all around him, when someone he recognises as the blacksmith, Woozi, waves to him. Seemingly about to talk to him about some gossip.

"Hi Woozi! What's all the fuss about? It's never been crowded like this before" He smiles while eyeing the crowd, "You know the farmer, Yangyang and his two boyfriends? The ones that sell honey and strawberry?" Woozi asks for confirmation, Yuta nodding, "Someone saw Hendery disappear when he tried to hit him, they got into a fight it seems, now they're accusing Xiaojun of being telepathic because he dodged every single hit when defending his boyfriend but I think he's just professional, I don't know about what they're saying about Hendery though" Yuta nods to Woozi and excuses him and heads to the grand market as fast as possible.

"What's wrong with you people?! How would someone disappear like that when he's infront of all of you!" Yuta hears a voice say he recognises as Xiaojun, immediately heading to the front of the crowd, he sees Hendery hiding behind Yangyang, "Everyone calm down immediately!" and with Yuta's words all the whispers quiet down, "How can you tell me to shut up when I saw him and everyone else did!" Yuta turns his gaze to the guy and glares harshly at him, causing the other to yelp.

"I can perfectly see Hendery right now, while you were busy being arrogant, he could've hid under this cart! That's called self defense, I hope you flinched at the logic like you're flinching at my words" Yuta handles the situation with a firm voice, watching the crowd nod, "What about Xiaojun??? Did you see him dodge every single hit of mine?!" the man tries to reason out as proof that Xiaojun is telepathic.

"It isn't his fault if your combat skills are as weak as your excuses, I would defend my boyfriend if someone low like you tried to attack him too, anyone can dodge weak attacks if they wanted to, stop being ignorant and believe in your skills when you have any" Yuta makes the man shut up for good, the crowd leaves but the man's shame doesn't, he checks on the trio, making sure they aren't harmed.

"Thank you Yuta, seriously" Xiaojun thanks Yuta from the bottom of his heart, Yuta telling him it's fine, "Are you okay Hendery? Did he hit you? Are you harmed?" Hendery shakes his head, "I'm good, thank you Yuta. I'm just... Shocked I guess? We almost got exposed though" Yangyang laughs but Xiaojun bumps him on the head 'Ow!!' Yuta smiles at the couple and bids them bye, "I'm going to Neo" Xiaojun thanks him once again and he heads to his house, to open the portal of course.

\-----------------

Taeyong chills beside his bedroom's window, drinking coffee darker than the narrator's soul, thinking about the events of today. Did he go too far? What's he doing drinking coffee that bad, without sugar? He has learned self control a long time ago and he thought he was doing good with it, but he knows, He knows that he can't even use a minimum of his power or THAT will happen.

Ten minutes after confronting himself he hears a knock on the door, he checks the time which reads 4:55, he sighs and lets go of the now empty coffee mug, opening the door, his day brightens up when he sees Yuta in a dirty armour, which doesn't look any comfortable, "Hi Yuta! Come on in" he watches as Yuta plops on his bed not what previously was Ten's.

The first thing Yuta spotted when he entered was Taeyong's hair, "Your hair is back to normal, you look adorable" Taeyong turns crimson red all over his face from the compliment "Ah- Yeah! Yeah it did I'm glad it's back though" Taeyong fiddles with his sleeves, "What's with the cut around your shoulder Tae?" Yuta says, getting up from the bed and checking his shoulders, "There's nothing there gladly, but it's weird there's that, it wasn't there this morning. What did you about what happened this morning?"

"I went to hell of course, Chanyeol and other people were in great danger, some of them were already dead and they're going to tribute them a safe trip to the spirit's world, but the other entropian was my student before" Taeyong sighs and looks away, "Kai or Kim Jongin was your student? Must be hard, Minghao told me about him. I'm figuring it didn't end well" Taeyong nods, "We ended up fighting, he has alots of wounds and they're going to take time to heal, he could've got blood loss but I still continued"

"Look Tae, it wasn't your fault. Look at what he's done to all the places, and if he dies he goes to the spirit world, probably become a familiar or whatever" Taeyong furrows his eyebrows, "You know about these?" Yuta nods, "Doyoung told me all about it, also Haechan is better now, he's still unconscious though! If you wanna check on him, I already did. But Mark is there" Taeyong smiles at Yuta gratefully and decides to head there and get a snack on the way.

"Hey Mark, how are you doing?" Taeyong closes the door to Taeil's room softly, making the other switch his gaze to him, "Hi Hyung, yeah" Mark continues staring at his fists, every second passing like a year to him without Haechan, "You didn't answer my question" Taeyong plops on Taeil's desk chair, "Sorry I'm kinda out of it right now" Taeyong shakes his head, "You haven't got any rest for the past two days, you should go rest you know?"

Mark quickly denies the idea, "No, I won't leave- I can't leave! What if something else happens and I'm not there for him? I'll make sure nothing like this EVER happens, not when I'm alive Hyung" Taeyong huffs, knowing this conversation won't get any of them anywhere, so he heads to the kitchen.

He sees Yuta there eating a big ba of doritos, "Wait.. that's my bag- NAKAMOTO!" Yuta stands up from the counter and shoves the bag away from Taeyong, "Kun told me it was his!!" Yuta shoves the rest of the bag into his mouth, "My snack!!! Noo" Yuta sits on the counter with an evil smirk on his lips, "Did you guys find Jennie?" Taeyong shakes his head.

"No, she seems to have left or something, Chanyeol suspected she's in the spirit's world, because no one would EVER go there, but she can pass her way through, burn everything and deal with it the way she always did" Yuta nods at that, "Hendery and Xiaojun almost got exposed for their powers today, I knew from a blacksmith called Woozi though"

Taeyong looks at Yuta wide-eyed "What??! How!? And Woozi!!?" Yuta looks at Taeyong, "Some guy went to fight with Hendery but he became invisible and wait, let me guess with Woozi, he's some sort of magician here?" Taeyong nods, "Aha! I should be expecting everyone around me to be one of some sort, I think my trust issues are increasing rapidly" Taeyong laughs and starts fooling with Yuta.

"Taeyong, how come you're a wizard but you don't have a familiar?" Yuta asks out of curiosity, Taeyong shrugs, "Familiars only come when they're meant to be there, mine won't come until the right person is chosen to be one, no one has been the right match to me so far, that's why I don't have one" Yuta makes an understanding sound with his mouth, "Well! Someone might die and be your familiar one day" Yuta then notices how weird that sounded and quickens with an apology making Taeyong laugh, "I understand what you mean, yeah maybe though"

Jaemin and Jeno come out from their bedroom all dressed up, Jaemin in a black satin button-up with black tight jeans and a dark red blazer, his hair color now brown, "Hey guys!! Do you like my new hair color?" Jaemin winks at Taeyong who pretends to puke, "Yeah it looks pretty amazing" Yuta says encouraging Jaemin, 'Please don't encourage him' Jeno says from behind.

When they spot Jeno they see him in a white button-up with navy blue tight skinny jeans and blazer, but what's catchy is the dark red lipstick he's wearing, "Don't look at me like that. It was a dare" Jeno crosses his arms and looks the other way, "Very sexy my love~" Jaemin winks to Jeno who blushes and attempts to look away which can result in breaking his neck.

"Where are you guys going?" Taeyong asks, they usually don't dress up when it's a normal vampire meeting but this looks important.

"Well, a new vampire hideout was discovered with seven boys, they call themselves Ikon but we don't know yet, they tried to attack us though. The head of our coffin, Irene and her daughter Yeri are going to be there, they're also welcoming some new vampire, claiming to be Yeri's girlfriend, into the coffin, her name was Joy I think? Anyways, I want to make a good impression on both sides and maybe Yeri would stop being such an ass to me" Jaemin says scoffing on the last part, earning a smile from Jeno.

"Wait. What??" Yuta says, having Jeno and Jaemin nod to him, "Well we have to be, after all it might turn into an assassination mission, depending on the knowledge we get from Ikon, and if it is, then its a ninety-nine percent chance that Jaemin and I might be picked"

"YERI AND IRENE??? JOY??!" Yuta screeches and screams, "My whole life is a lie, the blacksmith, the queen and the princess I uh- What?" Yuta pulls on his hair, "Oh yeah! Well we kinda knew I guess because we work in Sm as hideouts soo, basically, Irene knows about you being here, oh and of course her beautiful wife, Seulgi, but she's an ice mage not a vampire, still works!" Yuta doesn't feel like he knows his own life anymore.

"Well! Bye guys, oh and Jeno has an ice cream bucket in the freezer if you want to contemplate your whole life while watching a shitty movie or a cliché drama, on 6:30 Kun will be here and would eat the ice cream so you better hurry!!" 'Why my ice cream?' 'Dear, our new friend has just figured his life is a lie, livin' him up a bit' and with that they both head out to their conference, so Yuta opens the tv and gets that bucket of ice cream, and watches a shitty movie in english that he doesn't understand. 

\---------------------

The movie Yuta has been watching ended, so did the ice cream bucket and once the clock ticked 6:30, Kun was in with bags of groceries and glitter all over him, "Let me get these from you" Kun hands them to Yuta and smiles appreciatively, "What's with all the glitter?" Yuta asks after putting the bags on the counter, "I was in the fairy's land, a long but nice ride. They threw glitter all over me though, I didn't know it was celebration's day"

"Sounds interesting, what were they celebrating?" Yuta asks while figuring spots for everything, "It was the fairy king's birthday, Renjun was there, they're close friends too! Chenle tagged along because he wanted cake so Jisung came with, what about you? What were you doing?" Kun says preparing some dinner.

"Well, Xiaojun and Hendery almost got exposed for their powers, I trained Minghao and while I wasn't there, he was training with his crush, apparently the queen of the kingdom I'm in AND her daughter AND her maiden are vampires, and I didn't know, and the blacksmith from my town? He's a fucking air mage. Made me question my existence so I took Jen's ice cream, they went to a conference by the way" Kun makes an understanding sound at everything Yuta said, "Sounds legit, but what's the conference about?"

"They found a new vampire group, they're also welcoming a new vampire which is the princess's girlfriend and IS the maiden, Jeno wore red lipstick because Jaemin told him to, as a dare" Kun laughs silently with himself, "Doesn't sound out of the ordinary, I really hope you enjoy your stay here though, did Taeyong tell you what happened or?" Yuta nods to Kun.

"The entropian was his previous student apparently, Jennie disappeared and they're suspecting she's in the spirit's world, since no one would enter there except for you know, madness" Kun looks at Yuta warily, "She's definitely not there, she knows she would think that but this will leave us with two options and one plan" Yuta nods for Kun to continue.

"Yuta have you ever done wrong in your life? Like an extreme badshit crazy thing? That wasn't for good?" Yuta shakes his head as a no, "Okay, you should go to the spirit's world with Jungwoo, by any meanings you don't let Taeyong go there, ever. Okay?" Yuta furrows his eyebrows but nods because he knows why. Taeyong has killed innocents and to pass through the spirit's world would be painful.

\-----------------

*The spirit's world*

The rule: Depending on the good or bad you've done, if you did alots of evil you will go through a painful trial and you may leave soulless, if you have done good your trial shall be peaceful, without harm.

\------------------

"I'm figuring Doyoung told you why he can't pass, right? Or the rules of the spirit's world?" Yuta nods, "But why Jungwoo, why not you? Or something?" Kun sighs and sits on a chair opposite to Yuta's.

"I've... Used my powers to manipulate humans, I let them not believe in magic and that it's only fictional- I did it for everyone's sake but! Fairies weakened because of it, the less people there is to believe in fairies the more they weaken, but now they're strong again because people created fiction, I can't pass through the trials" Kun looks down at his thighs, "You won't tell anyone, right?" Yuta assures Kun that he won't, "Where do you think she would be if she isn't in the spirit's world?"

Kun looks at Yuta, "She might be in the fairies world, I'll go there with Taeyong and Renjun, it's important because we can't let her harm anymore people. Not like what happened in the past" Yuta nods, "What happened in the past though?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt update for a while im SO sorry, I love yall I s2g ok and yep B) kudos and comments encourage the fuck outta me


	17. Fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What did you say?" Yuta says in a commanding tone, "Replicas? Wasn't that-" Yangyang stops and looks at Yuta, "There's another-"
> 
>  
> 
> "The two hallways lead to two different places which go underground and into the metro station at district 50, which could be bad because there was where people died the most do you understand me so far?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong: Entropian  
> Ten: Incubus  
> yuta: Knight (weapon proficiency)  
> Irene: Queen of kingdom of sm  
> Yeri: Princess aka irene's daughter  
> Jisung: Telekinesis  
> Chenle: Zoolingualism  
> Yangyang: Omnilingualism  
> Jaemin: Vampire  
> Haechan: Wizard  
> Jeno: Vampire  
> Renjun: Fire magic  
> Hendery: Invisiblity  
> Xiaojun: Telepathy/Mind reading  
> Mark: ShapeShifter  
> Lucas: X-ray Vision  
> Jungwoo: Familiar (Haechan's)  
> Sicheng: Familiar (Kun's)  
> Jaehyun: Wolf  
> Doyoung: Omniscience  
> Kun: Wizard  
> Johnny: Wolf  
> Taeil: Healing  
> Chanyeol: King of hell  
> Baekhyun: Angel  
> Rosé: Queen of heaven  
> Yuqi: Water mage  
> Mingyu: Earth mage  
> Woozi: Air mage  
> Suho: Lasso of truth  
> Sana: Succubus  
> Momo: Ghost  
> Nayeon: Witch  
> Jihyo: Wolf  
> Jeongyeon: Wolf  
> Tzuyu: Wolf  
> Minghao: Super speed  
> Jennie: Poisoning  
> Kai: entropian

Kun stills, looking at Yuta. "What? Did I say something wrong" Kun doesn't answer, "I'm going to go check on Haechan, bye Yuta" Kun waves to Yuta and leaves Yuta alone all by himself.

"Hey Mark" Kun takes a seat beside Mark, watching the other sniff slightly, "It's fine Mark, we're all worried about him. But he's going to be fine okay?" Kun watches Mark's sniffs get quiet, soon stopping. "Uh sorry Hyung, I'm just worried" Kun nods and hugs Mark tightly, "Alots of stuff been happening lately, but you know he's strong, and please confess to him your love for eachother is more obvious than the difference between the sun and the moon" Mark stares at Kun.

"What if he doesn't like me back though? What if the only person he wants is his soulmate? What's the guarantee i am his soulmate?" Mark sighs and stares at the dark green ceiling, "You don't know how he looks at you, he would kiss you right then and there but it's taking all of him to not do so, then he rants to me about it" Mark laughs slightly, the bed beside him shifting.

"Kun.. Hyung that isn't what I liked..To hear first thing, waking up" Haechan winces in pain when he's getting up, "Haechan!" Mark turns his gaze to Haechan immediately, putting his hand on the other, "Are you okay?" Mark stares at Haechan for a long time, "Yeah, just a bit- little pain in my stomach, you look, tired" Haechan puts his other hand on Mark's cheek, checking his face, "You have eye bags now! And dark circles you won't need to put your emo black eyeshadow anymore" Mark huffs and hits Haechan in the arm who groans, atleast Haechan is just as sassy as ever.

"I'm perfectly fine, how do you feel right now?" Mark asks, "I'm good but I wanna sleep" Haechan says with Mark nodding, "Yeah, me too" Haechan pats the bed next to him, telling Mark to come in, and Kun chuckles at Mark, watching the other's ears go red, "Well, we're sleeping! Goodnight" Haechan says and hugs Mark, both laying on the bottom bunk of Taeil's room, Kun leaves them for privacy purposes.

\------------------

"Hi Doyoung, can I go check on Johnny now?" Ten asks, sitting on Doyoung's bed and stretching himself, "We shouldn't, but I want to. So, let's go" Ten claps his hands together, "I hope they're okay though" "Yeah, me too"

Ten and Doyoung head downstairs, watching two bubbles in seperate places around, then they hear loud growls, Ten shrieks, "Let's just, go" Doyoung says, heading to Jaehyun, Ten doing the same with Johnny.

Ten kneels down catching his chest, "Ten? Are you okay?" Doyoung sits beside Ten, "There's heavy scent of magic here.." Ten says coughing badly, "I had the same with Taeyong when he was-" Ten coughs again, "That means there is something definitely going on" Doyoung summons his vessel which makes the two wolves growl at them, "I can't believe your vessel is- glasses" Ten coughs again, "You should head upstairs, you won't feel well if you're around dark magic for long" Ten nods and leaves.

\----------------

Doyoung's vessel: Glasses, can see the profile of anything,  
Ex: Magic, Strength, Health, Name of object/person, Classification.

\----------------

Doyoung puts on his glasses and gasps, falling to the ground when he looks at Johnny, "Magic: 1200 Strength: 440, Health: 13.3, Name: Unknown?? What is unknown!, Classification: illusion..." Doyoung backs away, hitting the wall, he screams loudly.

Everybody in the house hears the scream, Haechan and Mark wake up in a bolt, Kun, Yuta and Jungwoo head as quickly, Taeyong and Sicheng going to the voice immediately, Ten hears what's downstairs and checks Doyoung, "What's wrong Doyoung!!" Ten stills when he sees Doyoung pale on the ground.

Everyone heads there, Yuta stepping up first, "Doyoung, what's wrong?" he kneels and checks Doyoung who's very pale and in shock, "Someone better tell me what happened" Taeyong says, looking at everyone, "Doyoung and I, we went to check Jaehyun and John-" Ten kneels down again, hand on his chest.

"Hyung, that's magic" Haechan says, kneeling down to Ten and taking him out, "Yes.. I know" Taeyong grunts and watches as the wolves growl, "Doyoung. What did you see?" Taeyong says, watching Doyoung's vessel on his face, "Magic: 90,000, Strength: 33,000 Health: 1000, Name: Lee Taeyong, Classification: Human" Doyoung nods and takes off his vessel, "Taeyong, I don't want to see you, please go away"

Taeyong widens his eyes in shock, "What? Why?"  Doyoung pushes Taeyong away, "Get away! Don't touch me" Doyoung pushes Taeyong away, "Doyoung! What's wrong?" Ten says, "It's him! How dare you, Taeyong.. why" Doyoung sobs, Taeyong backing away, "What? What's me?" Taeyong says looking around in confusion, "I- I..." Doyoung stays silent with a few sniffs.

"Calm down Doyoung, what's wrong? What did you see?" Kun ruffles Doyoung's hair, "There are 75 wolves, but all of them are.." Doyoung's face streams with new tears and hides his face, "Are?" Haechan freezes suddenly, "Replicas?!?!!" Haechan states suddenly, Doyoung nods and goes back to sobbing, "How did you know Haechan?! You must be kidding me!!" Mark shouts, he was sure the others catched them!

"What Haechan is saying is.. Right, Ten got sick from the unbelievable magic power he sensed. So I checked it with my vessel, my classification was.. That" Doyoung stares at the Jaehyun replica, his lovely boyfriend's replica, "But what is Taeyong's fault?" Doyoung hears Jungwoo says, "If we split Taeyong's powers to 75 wolves it would be the following; Magic: 1200 Strength: 440, Health: 13.3, which is what I exactly got from Johnny.." Doyoung looks down at his lap and starts sniffing again.

"It can't be Taeyong though! You know that! Right?!?!? Right?" Yuta tells everyone and they all have faces down, "It wasn't me though." Taeyong blurts out sitting beside Johnny 2.0, silence lingers in the air, except for the growling of Johnny towards Taeyong.

"I think someone might be trying to set Taeyong up! It could be, guys please. You know Taeyong wouldn't do such a-" Yuta gets cut off by Taeyong, "Such a thing? Yes I can but I wouldn't, I won't even want to do it but who would believe me anyways" Taeyong shrugs Yuta's arm off his shoulder, heading upstairs.

"I don't think it's Taeyong either, but.. Why do they have the same powers? In illusions I mean" Kun sighs, "You know that maybe, just maybe it would be him, right? It's very similar" Doyoung nods getting up from the ground, "You guys don't think that! He's family, we're all family! He wouldn't hurt us or do such a thing, he was just as surprised as everyone! I'll figure out the source, I can't believe this is the first thing that happens when I wake up" Haechan opens a portal to the fairy forest, where most magic ingredients are necessary.

"I'm coming with you Haechan" Mark says, catching Haechan from the arm, "I don't need a babysitter, thanks for the offer" Haechan shrugs his hands away from Mark and closes the portal the moment he steps in, "I'll check on Taeyong then" Yuta runs upstairs to their room.

He hears quiet sobs from the door, and knocks slightly, "Go away!" he hears Taeyong say but he opens the door nonetheless, "Can't kick me from my room sorry" Yuta says with a smile and hugs Taeyong, "It's fine Taeyong, it doesn't matter. You didn't do it" Taeyong leans into Yuta's touch, resting his head on Yuta's chest, slowly drifting to sleep.

Yuta takes off his armour and changes into comfortable grey sweatpants and a loose v-neck black t-shirt, ruffling his purple hair, "I wanna dye it" Yuta goes back to Taeyong's bed, placing the other's head on his chest again, "We will hopefully find who did it" Yuta kisses Taeyong on the forehead, slowly drifting to sleep too.

\-----------------

Yuta wakes up at 5 AM, getting into the shower as quickly as possible, cleaning himself and doing everything he can do from his routine before he goes to train Minghao, which would be a nuisance, considering the other would probably like for him to be late everyday.

He gets outside of the room, leaving Taeyong to sleep safe and sound. "Hi Jaemin" Yuta greets Jaemin who's sitting on the couch beside Yangyang, "Hello" Jaemin says with a bored look on his face, trying to prevent punching a wall sorta mood.

"Hi Yuta" Yangyang exclaims with a plushie on his side, "Hi Yang, where's Jeno?" Yuta sits on the floor taking Yangyang's cat plushie with him, "The meeting didn't go quite as good as expected" Jaemin huffs and crosses his arms, "Why?" is all Yuta says, the expression on his face is quite unreadable.

"Irene tried to enter Ikon's coven twice, didn't end a good ending" Jaemin shrugs, eating his cheetos in peace, "Why would she do that though?" Yuta asks and prepares cereal who gets a gasp from Yangyang, "You put cereal before milk?!?!?! I'm so disappointed in you hyung. I had faith" Yangyang wipes his fake tears away, "Normal people do that Yangyang, anyways she got inside information from there that they would plan an attack on us, which was fishy information anyway"

"Irene thought it was fishy too but decided to check it out and apparently they had the same warning going on with them, someone sent them the exact same warning, she usually doesn't get her guts wrong but this time, there were only six and not seven, which sounds weird?? And apparently, someone created a replica of the vampire world, everyone there are previously dead people, they are one of them" Yuta drops the milk on the floor and bends down to fetch it quickly before it all spills out.

“What did you say?" Yuta says in a commanding tone, "Replicas? Wasn't that-" Yangyang stops and looks at Yuta, "There's another-"

\-------------

"Jeno, i don't want you to tell this to anyone. This could lead to your death and ours do you understand?" Irene says showing Jeno a blue print, "How did you even get a blue print of their coven?" Jeno points at the center base of Ikon's coven, "This is where they got taken down before, right?" Irene nods and points to the hallway on the right, "The two hallways lead to two different places which go underground and into the metro station at district 50, which could be bad because there was where people died the most do you understand me so far?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think is gonna happen next? Also sorry for late update im a horrible writer and a person ksksksksk


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Secretum"
> 
>  
> 
> "Yangyang, Hendery, Mark, Jisung and Chenle? Why do you need them though, how could someone that turns invisible be any use along with a zoolingual and an omnilingual are you okay?! Do you just need- this is a joke! We are going on a dangerous mission and you want ME to convince them to come? Are you honestly serious or do you find this as a silly joke?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong: Entropian  
> Ten: Incubus  
> yuta: Knight (weapon proficiency)  
> Irene: Queen of kingdom of sm  
> Yeri: Princess aka irene's daughter  
> Jisung: Telekinesis  
> Chenle: Zoolingualism  
> Yangyang: Omnilingualism  
> Jaemin: Vampire  
> Haechan: Wizard  
> Jeno: Vampire  
> Renjun: Fire magic  
> Hendery: Invisiblity  
> Xiaojun: Telepathy/Mind reading  
> Mark: ShapeShifter  
> Lucas: X-ray Vision  
> Jungwoo: Familiar (Haechan's)  
> Sicheng: Familiar (Kun's)  
> Jaehyun: Wolf  
> Doyoung: Omniscience  
> Kun: Wizard  
> Johnny: Wolf  
> Taeil: Healing  
> Chanyeol: King of hell  
> Baekhyun: Angel  
> Rosé: Queen of heaven  
> Yuqi: Water mage  
> Mingyu: Earth mage  
> Woozi: Air mage  
> Suho: Lasso of truth  
> Sana: Succubus  
> Momo: Ghost  
> Nayeon: Witch  
> Jihyo: Wolf  
> Jeongyeon: Wolf  
> Tzuyu: Wolf  
> Minghao: Super speed  
> Jennie: Poisoning  
> Kai: entropian

"Very well, but. If we're trying to take the replicas down and they have human strength. Wouldn't we need more people? You can't involve Seulgi-noona because that would cause the north to be involved, and Yeri doesn't know how to use a weapon, Joy can but, it won't be enough with just the three of us" Jeno says looking straight into Irene and sighs, looking at the flickering light bulb above them.

Irene nods and takes out three pictures, Jeno recognizing all of them, "Jaemin Renjun and Haechan? Jaemin is a definite NO and Renjun too! Haechan was injured and he's probably asleep in pain what are you doing?" Jeno pulls his hair in frustration, "Haechan woke up and is in the fairy land, Renjun is there too and I'm sure your boyfriend's skills are beneficial for this, I brought you here so you can see if it would work or not, not because you should give me orders. Oh also! We need those too" Irene takes out five more pictures.

"Yangyang, Hendery, Mark, Jisung and Chenle? Why do you need them though, how could someone that turns invisible be any use along with a zoolingual and an omnilingual are you okay?! Do you just need- this is a joke! We are going on a dangerous mission and you want ME to convince them to come? Are you honestly serious or do you find this as a silly joke?" Irene breaks into laughter at Jeno's face. 

"The only ones with powers to manipulate people even if dead are entropians, your friend Taeyong didn't take out an entropian, he took out an innocent person who had an entropian inside of him, meaning that the entropian is still alive and he's roaming around with chaos, but. That doesn't answer your question about why i chose them right?" Jeno looks in disbelief, that means Taeyong didn't kill the entropian? But he nods because his answer was indeed not answered.

"Chenle can have any animal cooperate with him, and the animals cant disobey him or they turn to stone. But his secret ability is that he can also communicate with humans like us, which means he can also do the same to us if he uses his magic. The replicas would either follow his commands or turn to stone which is a win-win situation, but he has a limit to that ability and can't take down anyone stronger than him and he can't take more than five at once, not unless he trains his power to the fullest."

"However Hendery can turn invisible but that means so does his vision, he can turn anything he wants invisible to be so and see what's beneath it, we would need that for a station, Yangyang is an omnilingual, but he can also crack codes and there's a secret base under the train which requires a very ancient language, no one was able to crack it or find it. But i found it, but because omnilinguals are from different paralell universes, i couldn't get someone to crack it for me. But there's Yangyang so we have to find whoever is doing this, and fast" Jeno huffs and sits.

"You know what? This outfit is killing me, I'm going home. Bye" and with that, Jeno takes his leave dusting his pants away. There must be another way he can do this, another way THEY can do it.

\------------------

"Jeno!! Baby you're home~" Jaemin hugs Jeno brushing his hair away from his face, "What did she say, hmm?" Jeno takes off his shoes and plops on the couch accidentally kicking Yuta on the head, "Don't take your anger on Yuta's head, what happened?" Jaemin chuckles and sits beside Jeno who sighs, "Secretum" when Jeno says the words, Yangyang and Yuta look in confusion as both Jeno and Jaemin have disappeared into thin air after the words, "Haechan didn't teach me that!!" Yangyang smiles, "It's a vampire spell, only vampires can do it"

Jaemin and Jeno arrive at the abandoned house in district 23 which is covered in dust.

💥💥Past events💥💥

*Jeno!! stop running I'm tired" Jaemin huffs but looks back, watching the big tsunami head closer with each second, "Jaemin!" Jeno shouts and runs to Jaemin picking him up, and starts to leap into the air away from the 150. Ft tsunami caused by the water mage.

Jeno lets go of Jaemin after reaching district 42, having leapt from district 70 to 42 while carrying Jaemin. "Shh Jaemin it's okay" Jeno pats the younger on the head when he starts to cry, "But our friends-" Jeno kisses Jaemin shutting him up, smiling when the other looks at him in shock, "W-why did you do that!" Jeno doesn't answer his question and continues running to closer districts leaving a confused Jaemin on his back.

"We're here!" Jaemin looks at the old house infront of them, to the broken windows and destroyed stairs, watching Jeno invite him in. "This is where your grandpa stayed?" Jeno nods at Jaemin's question and laughs when the other's stomach grumbles, "You hungry?" Jaemin scoffs then nods when his stomach growls again, seating himself on the old couch of Jeno's grandpa's house.

"You think you're gonna sit here dummy? Come here" Jaemin rolls his eyes but follows Jeno into what seems to be a metal door to the basement, he opens his mouth when he sees a completely fancy modern decorated floor instead of an old crampy basement, with shelves of food and water, "This isn't what i expected upstairs" Jaemin runs to a shelf with chips and chocolate grabbing a handful and sitting on the desk infront of the dark red leather couches.

"That's not real food Jaemin, give me that" Jeno grabs all the snacks from Jaemin and places them back on the shelf, going into what seems like a room he hadn't noticed when he got in, "You want ramen?" Jaemin heads into the room and sees a fully capable kitchen, and Jeno in an apron which made him blush a little.

"Yeah sure, also the apron looks cute on you" Jeno scoffs and pats Jaemin on the head, who isn't as bright as he used to be, "I can't believe an outbreak happened with everyone, all because of one single human" Jeno states but looks at Jaemin who has been crying and hugs him from the side, "Here, i made food incase you're hungry yeah?" Jeno takes the pot outside to the table that's between the couches and Jaemin comes with two plates and chopsticks.

Jaemin's cries turn into little sniffs and he wipes his eyes, "So, about that kiss" Jaemin blushes at Jeno's words and turns back to his ramen, pretending he didn't hear anything. "Do you.. Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Jaemin chokes on his ramen and coughs violently, Jeno comes to his side and gives him a cup of water, "You want me to be your what?" Jaemin's eyes sparkle and he smiles to what Jeno feels like forever, "Yes, i mean it"

Jaemin hugs Jeno and sets their plates aside, giving him a quick peck before sitting back and coughing, "Oh yeah by the way.. Did you hear about, place bondings?" Jaemin furrows his eyebrows in confusion then nods, "The house- it's protected with great magic and no one will be able to harm it do you perhaps wanna- you know.." Jaemin looks into Jeno with wide eyes, "But. Don't we need a.. Pentagram and.. You have to, you know. Bond with me.." Jeno gives him an eye smile and nods, "You want to bond with.. Me?!" Jaemin backs away in surprise but quickly returns to his original position.

"My grandpa refused that anyone but my soulmate entered the house so the magic was based on that- and you entered so.." Oh, oh. Jaemin quickly realized what Jeno meant, he couldn't believe that Jeno was his soulmate, never would it be his bestfriend ever since they were babies, the competitive sweetheart everyone loved. Was his soulmate, yet here he was. With him, his boyfriend and his soulmate.

Jaemin agrees and slowly gets up from the couch, accidentally almost tripping on the gold carpet beneath his feet, "You do know you're clanless right?" Jaemin always hated to admit that he was clanless, he could turn into a feral and he would always be sick, and pale. "Yeah.." Jaemin looks down at his feet then looks at Jeno, "When we bond you won't be clanless anymore, Jaemin" Jeno smiles and hugs Jaemin tightly then looks at the new tears on Jaemin's face, and wipes them off with his sleeve.

"Okay, remove this carpet with me" Jaemin nods and removes the carpet with Jaemin which reveals a very huge pentagram, with little wave carvings on them, "What are the carvings though?" Jaemin traces them with his finger, "They help not summon a weird demon from the pentagram" Jaemin nods and watches Jeno head to the kitchen, coming out with a big sharp knife, he whimpers from the knife's sight.

"Okay, give me your wrist" Jaemin shakes his head when he sees the knife in Jeno's hand come closer to his wrist, "You know i don't want to hurt you.. But we need blood to uhh.. Complete this" Jaemin slowly takes his arm out of his grasp and watches Jeno hold it very gently, "This will hurt a bit, please bear it a little" Jeno slowly gets the knife to Jaemin's wrist, "Please get this over with" Jeno nods and cuts Jaemin's wrist which bleeds much more than he expected, then gets his own wrist and cuts it, holding Jaemin's cut hand with his own and into the middle of the pentagram.

The pentagram slowly fills up with blood mixed of their own, when it completely fills and their wounds heal the pentagram slowly starts to shine, the carvings taking beautiful rainbow colours and glowing brightly Jaemin feels like it will blind him, "We did the bonding Jaemin! We did it" They both jump in happiness and hug eachother when a young woman emerges from the pentagram.

"Irene! What are you doing here?!" Jeno says and looks at the woman before bowing down, Jaemin in complete confusion, "Well i got a headache and i came to check it out, you got someone into our clan, didn't you?" Jeno nods and pays his attention to Jaemin, "You found our last clan member, it isn't safe here so let's go to the vampire world, hurry!" Jaemin and Jeno nod and watch Irene summon a portal and they all pass through.

💥💥Present events💥💥

Jaemin smiles to himself with the memory of what this house means to him, to them. But he still doesn't know what Jeno wants from him, "Can you tell me what happened and why we're here?" Jaemin asks sitting on the red couches, looking at the chandelier and the pentagram which connected them to the house.

Jeno tells Jaemin everything Irene said, the plans and the blue print, "It sounds so suspicious but I'm in, let's just check Renjun and the rest okay?" Jeno nods and says the words in reverse, muterces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some recap about jaemin and jeno which is light angst and fluff, also ferals are vampires who don't have clans and turn into ugly vampire beats that are bald


	19. Chants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm the one supposed to be asking that, YOU know Yuta? How, you're not leaving without telling me" Renjun gulps and asks Chenle and Jisung to back away, when Chenle notices Renjun's tied legs, he gets closer to him. 
> 
> "Where's Chenle?" Renjun asks Jaemin which is beside Taeyong in the room, "Chenle woke up bursting chants until he saw Jisung, then he told him that they needed to talk.
> 
>  
> 
> They all head to the main dining room, Kun never asks anyone to talk with unless it's important, now they know why. "Kun!! What happened to you?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong: Entropian  
> Ten: Incubus  
> yuta: Knight (weapon proficiency)  
> Irene: Queen of kingdom of sm  
> Yeri: Princess aka irene's daughter  
> Jisung: Telekinesis  
> Chenle: Zoolingualism  
> Yangyang: Omnilingualism  
> Jaemin: Vampire  
> Haechan: Wizard  
> Jeno: Vampire  
> Renjun: Fire magic  
> Hendery: Invisiblity  
> Xiaojun: Telepathy/Mind reading  
> Mark: ShapeShifter  
> Lucas: X-ray Vision  
> Jungwoo: Familiar (Haechan's)  
> Sicheng: Familiar (Kun's)  
> Jaehyun: Wolf  
> Doyoung: Omniscience  
> Kun: Wizard  
> Johnny: Wolf  
> Taeil: Healing  
> Chanyeol: King of hell  
> Baekhyun: Angel  
> Rosé: Queen of heaven  
> Yuqi: Water mage  
> Mingyu: Earth mage  
> Woozi: Air mage  
> Suho: Lasso of truth  
> Sana: Succubus  
> Momo: Ghost  
> Nayeon: Witch  
> Jihyo: Wolf  
> Jeongyeon: Wolf  
> Tzuyu: Wolf  
> Minghao: Super speed  
> Jennie: Poisoning  
> Kai: entropian

\--------------

"Chenle! Come here" Renjun calls for Chenle when he gets too far, he sometimes thinks he should've never taken these kids with him, They always get lost. "I'm here!! Eating cake" Renjun looks at Chenle with disgust when he talks with food in his mouth, "We are leaving. I'm going to go talk to the fairy king first okay?" Chenle stomps his feet on the ground and huffs, Jisung pretending to cry from behind him.

"Hi Renjunnie!! I'm very glad you came and brought Chenle!! You know I like that kid" Renjun rolls his eyes at the words and looks at the fairy king infront of him. "Yeah sure, whatever it's fine Jeonghan. but happy birthday though!" Jeonghan, the fairy king. Pats Renjun on the back and invites him to sit beside him.

"The situation right now is hard- But you came, so I wanted to ask you about.. Taeyong" Renjun's face turns serious at the sudden change of atmosphere and signals Jeonghan to go ahead, "He didn't do this, did he?" Renjun sighs and shakes his head, "He didn't, but everyone suspects him. I don't know why though, didn't he get the entropian? What else do they want?" Renjun said looking at Chenle and Jisung who are messing up themselves, And their clothes.

"He didn't get the entropian, he caught someone else. The entropian was controlling him, we all knew when the person he caught died. And the vampires found people who were previously dead- alive. Only entropians can do that and heaven confirmed it. Taeyong has to go to the spirit's realm before everything goes downhill" Renjun looks at Jeonghan with wide eyes. "He CAN'T do that Jeonghan, do you even know what you're asking right now? You're asking to kill Taeyong if that's anything to go by"

Jeonghan sighs and sits back "Yeah, I know that more than you do. I can't just kill him, Yuta would be heartbroken" Jeonghan looks at Renjun and covers his mouth pretending that nothing has happened. "You know Yuta.." Renjun backs away from Jeonghan with wide eyes, "Chenle! Jisung! Let's go" Renjun shouts to them and backs away from the fairy king as much as possible, before his legs get tied to the tree branches beside Jeonghan's chair.

"I'm the one supposed to be asking that, YOU know Yuta? How, you're not leaving without telling me" Renjun gulps and asks Chenle and Jisung to back away, when Chenle notices Renjun's tied legs, he gets closer to him. "Chenle, I said get back" Chenle continues getting closer and looks at Jeonghan, his eyes turning to deep green, "Let Renjun go, Now." Jeonghan notices the different aura around them and knows what Chenle will do. He has to comply, letting the branches fall off Renjun's legs and letting him free. 

"Why did you tie Renjun's legs? And you know you can't lie" Jeonghan gulps and gets up from his seat "Because he knows someone" Chenle sighs and looks at Jeonghan, "Who is that someone?" Chenle keeps composure and hangs on Renjun's side, biting his nails and waiting for an answer, "He knows a friend of mine called Yuta" Jeonghan replies with uneasiness, gulping and staring at Chenle who has turned his eyes to brown again and took his arms off Renjun, "Yuta? But what's Yuta got to do with this?" Chenle asks Renjun in confusion.

"Jeonghan knows Yuta, but i don't know how he does. As far as i know, it was the first time he ever entered a portal when he came with Taeyong" Jeonghan looks at Renjun in shock, "You mean... He didn't-"

\--------------------

"So we need You, Chenle, Renjun, Jisung, Mark, Haechan, Yangyang and Hendery" Jaemin nods at Jeno's words, letting his phone aside and sits on Renjun's bed without hitting the candle, when a portal bursts open and he falls to the floor "Don't sit on my bed, hi Jeno" Renjun steps inside with an excited Jisung, Chenle right beside him trying to compare heights, "Why so mean Junnie!!" Jaemin huffs and pouts watching Renjun stare at him with disgust, "Well i don't care and i never will. But i have some news- Chenle!"

Jisung runs over to Chenle before he falls on the ground, Renjun right beside him. "Are you okay? Chenle!" Jisung shakes Chenle in hopes to wake him up, "Let's put him on the bed" Jeno picks Chenle up from the ground and places him on Renjun's bed, checking his temperature. "Chenle's temperature is very high, what did you give him in the party?" Jeno asks Renjun who just sits on the floor stressed, "He used his powers" Renjun looks down and ruffles his already messy hair "What power?" Jisung asks Renjun, curiosity running in his mind. 

"Chenle and I didn't go to the forest and communicate with any animals, when did he?" Renjun sighs and looks at Jisung, "I'm going to talk with Jeno for a while, okay? Give me a second, Jeno come here" Renjun opens a portal and asks Jeno to come with. "Jeno. You know about Chenle, don't you?" Jeno sighs and nods, "How did you know that I know?" Renjun laughs humorlessly

"I thought that maybe, just maybe you were smart enough to know there's a candle beside my bed" Jeno looks at Renjun with furrowed eyebrows, "Yeah, so?" Renjun facepalms so hard it could leave a mark on his forehead, "I have access to our room and i can listen to your conversations" Jeno looks at Renjun with betrayal, "I thought it was to banish your weird ghosts?? Or your weird rituals?!" Renjun pats Jeno on the back, "Well anyways, I'm going with you guys to the station. But i want a favour in return"

Jeno looks at Renjun but nods, "You're not one for favours so this is weird, but go ahead. What do you need?" Renjun smiles to Jeno assuringly. "The boys want to dye their hair, and by that i mean Chenle, Jisung, Haechan and you need a new haircut" Renjun looks at Jeno and opens a portal back to their room, "I hate how easy that favour is and how you have a secret language that allows you to open a portal easily" Renjun shrugs and allows Jeno inside first, following after him.

"Where's Chenle?" Renjun asks Jaemin which is beside Taeyong in the room, "Chenle woke up bursting chants until he saw Jisung, then he told him that they needed to talk. I asked Yangyang to come here and see what Chenle's saying but he didn't understand him. He said that the language must be from the 10th realm, which isn't supposed to exist. So now we need to know what Chenle was saying" Taeyong waves to Renjun and nods at Jaemin's words, when they hear a knock at the door.

"Come in" Renjun says, when he sees Yuta enter the room he turns off the candle beside his bed. "Yuta, hi" Renjun says hesitantly sitting on his bed. "Hi Renjun" Yuta sits beside Taeyong on Jaemin's bed, "So, do you know someone called Jeonghan?" Renjun says, watching Yuta's expression change. "Why?" Yuta looks at the melted candle then turns his attention to Renjun, "Do you?" Yuta nods and watches Renjun huff, "Okay so, how do you know him?" Yuta tells them about Jeonghan and their knight squad.

"Why do you want to know about Jeonghan?" Yuta asks Renjun who's already leaving the room, "I'll tell you later, bye" Yuta and Taeyong look at each other then at the closed door, "Jaemin, Do you know what Chenle said? Even if a glimpse of it?" Jaemin shakes his head and huffs, "Why is everything happening now, the last time bad things happened was two years ago, now we're here. Going through bad stuff again, with the note of a new entropian" Jaemin looks down and sighs, Taeyong nodding.

"I'm going to go ask Yangyang or Chenle about what he said, I might find them in the notes" Taeyong says, looking at Yuta. "What notes?" Yuta asks, "The ones in my tower, on the desk? The old looking ones" Taeyong asks Yuta who nods at the words, "You're still studying the notes right? How many of them are there?" Jaemin asks Taeyong, who has been studying the notes the whole of his life ever since he was an entropian.

"My mom found all of them except for the three clues that could've made it easier for me to know what the notes say" Taeyong says, looking at Yuta who was in shock. "When i talked to Minghao he said that Kai always tried to reach different notes but his hands tied, I think he said that when we asked him how he passed here. Do you think you need them?" They all stare at eachother with a moment of silence, "Kun wants to talk to you guys" Lucas says, bursting into the room. They all look at him in confusion and nod.

They all head to the main dining room, Kun never asks anyone to talk with unless it's important, now they know why. "Kun!! What happened to you?!" Taeyong runs to Kun and inspects his neck, what they found was a huge purple patch stretching from his collar bone to his jaw. Kun brushes Taeyong's hand off his neck.

"That's not what i called you here for, everyone sit down" everybody looks at Kun, staying still. "Can you guys sit down, please?" Lucas asks them, Jisung and Chenle coming from their room and sitting, it was time for them to talk.

"I-" Kun doesn't finish his sentence before being interrupted, "Why did you get that" Taeyong looks at Kun with sharp eyes, his glance unwavering. "I.. Went to the spirit's world" They all look at him, "Why did you?" Kun sighs and looks back at Taeyong. "I'm not here to be investigated, thank you" Kun sighs and Watches as Taeyong tightens his jaw, "I said. Why did you" When Kun looks at Taeyong, he doesn't feel like it's a question anymore, instead he keeps his composure.

"Kai died, I went there with Taeil and he's going to be home soon" Taeyong's eyes softens, his hair turning to a deep dark blue and nods, getting away from the table, but Yuta holds his hands. "Stay" Yuta murmurs and seats Taeyong down, patting his back in comfort, "We asked him Kai a few questions, he was manipulated then possessed, he's turning into a familiar" Taeyong's eyes start to fill with tears, streaming down his face.

"Taeyong, it wasn't your fault. Okay?" Taeyong pushes Yuta's hand away, "How is it not my fault? I killed him when he was possessed, I didn't recognize my OWN student and never came back for him" Everybody goes silent and stares at Taeyong. "Look Tae, it wasn't your fault. You saved many people, he was possessed and you would've never knew" Taeyong chuckles lowly, "Who said i didn't?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for taking so long!! I keep getting sick ya boi is very unhealthy


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this safe?" Jisung asks, Jeno smiles, "It's never safe" Jeno jumps in the hole, Chenle next, "This is fun!" Chenle screams while he goes down, "Your turn now" Mark tells Yuta, "Okay then" Yuta jumps next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong: Entropian  
> Ten: Incubus  
> yuta: Knight (weapon proficiency)  
> Irene: Queen of kingdom of sm  
> Yeri: Princess aka irene's daughter  
> Jisung: Telekinesis  
> Chenle: Zoolingualism  
> Yangyang: Omnilingualism  
> Jaemin: Vampire  
> Haechan: Wizard  
> Jeno: Vampire  
> Renjun: Fire magic  
> Hendery: Invisiblity  
> Xiaojun: Telepathy/Mind reading  
> Mark: ShapeShifter  
> Lucas: X-ray Vision  
> Jungwoo: Familiar (Haechan's)  
> Sicheng: Familiar (Kun's)  
> Jaehyun: Wolf  
> Doyoung: Omniscience  
> Kun: Wizard  
> Johnny: Wolf  
> Taeil: Healing  
> Chanyeol: King of hell  
> Baekhyun: Angel  
> Rosé: Queen of heaven  
> Yuqi: Water mage  
> Mingyu: Earth mage  
> Woozi: Air mage  
> Suho: Lasso of truth  
> Sana: Succubus  
> Momo: Ghost  
> Nayeon: Witch  
> Jihyo: Wolf  
> Jeongyeon: Wolf  
> Tzuyu: Wolf  
> Minghao: Super speed  
> Jennie: Poisoning  
> Kai: entropian

They all stare at Taeyong silently, watching as he giggles to himself. "What do you mean?" Kun speaks, when Taeyong stares down at him with black eyes and gives a smile, before they could even blink, the house explodes into million shattered pieces, the only thing that wasn't in harm was the dining table, and them.

They all look around at Taeyong's seat to find that he has vanished into thin air, "What.." Chenle says, looking around all of the destroyed buildings around them, the only thing remaining from their own is infront of them, "Just happened..?" Yuta says getting up from the dining table seat and looking around, the room with the beautifully lit chandelier no longer exists, nor does the 4 walls connected to it.

"Wait! Some of the others were home too, where are they?" Kun's instincts kick in, "Lucas, check the surrounding area" Lucas closes his eyes and when he opens them, Yuta looks at how Lucas's eyes become black with white irises. Lucas points to one of the destroyed buildings infront of them, "I see 7 figures there, let's go" Before they move from their place, they see Taeil falling from the sky and into the ground, "Ow, fuck. Wait what?" Taeil looks at his surroundings and sees Lucas, Chenle, Jaemin, Jeno, Yuta, Yangyang, Jisung, Kun and Renjun looking at him.

"Where's the.. House?" Taeil asks confusedly, watching the guys surround what looks like their dining table, "It uhh, Exploded." Chenle says, looking at Taeil who has a shocked look on his face, "What do you mean, Exploded?" Renjun chuckles at Taeil's words, "It is what it is, let's go there first" Renjun points at the building they were going to, before they see Haechan falling from the sky like Taeil, "What the fuck, where am I?" Renjun looks at Haechan and offers him a hand which he accepts, "Hi shitbag, the house exploded" Haechan looks around in confusion, and nods at Renjun.

"Did Chenle mess around with my potions again?" Renjun sighs and shakes his head, Haechan turning his face serious, "I don't care about the house, what happened? And where's Mark and the others?" Jeno walks to Haechan, "We seriously, don't even know what happened, one minute we were talking with Taeyong, the other minute he became a psycho, destroyed the house in a matter of one second we didn't even get to blink before it happened, and then he disappeared" Haechan looks at them in shock, "Then where are the others??! Where's Mark and Jungwoo, where are they!"

Jeno points at the building, "It might be this one, Lucas saw 7 figures there" Haechan starts running towards the building, the others following him. When they finally spot Mark and Sicheng talking, "Oh my god! You guys are okay!!" Mark hugs Haechan tightly, Jungwoo and Sicheng run to their boyfriend, Taeil. "Where's Taeyong?" Haechan looks at Doyoung and stays silent, Doyoung throws a stick from his hand and onto the ground, making the fire around them cackle, "I fucking knew it wasn't Taeyong!" everyone stares at Doyoung wide-eyed.

"But.. It was him" Doyoung laughs at Yuta's words, "No, he was a replica, a really good made one, Hah.." They all look at eachother, "But- he was fine earlier! What do you mean?" Renjun says, everyone was speechless, "You don't know how long you've been in that dining room, do you?" Everyone looks at Ten, "Probably an hour, why?" Haechan looks at Renjun, "I was in fairy land for two weeks, What are you saying Renjun?" Taeil nods, "I was helping Rosè in heaven, I also stayed for two weeks, I told Kun I'm staying an extra two weeks"

Kun looks at Taeil, "You didn't say that, you told me you were coming soon" Taeil shakes his head, "No.. I didn't.." They all stare at eachother, "Kun your scar, it's almost healed too.." Yangyang tells Kun, "Our time, it slowed down, we need to find somewhere to hide, and quick" Ten looks at Kun and shakes his head, "Where's Johnny and Jaehyun? We can't leave without them" They all nod, "You're right Ten, but we need to be somewhere instead of this old building god knows what we might find"

Jaemin and Jeno nod at eachother, "We could go to our.. Vampire coven, Irene has been investigating this whole thing secretly, you guys can come with us but she's going to ask for something, Okay?" Renjun nods, the others following.

When they walk on their way to the coven, Sicheng and Renjun talk, "How did you guys get food, and supplies?" Sicheng smiles to him, "Jungwoo and I went to the spirit's world for apple trees and alots of other fruits, everyone refused to eat bunnies because.. You know" Renjun laughs and nods, "Atleast Taeil and Jungwoo can" Sicheng stares at Renjun, "Hey kid!!" Sicheng goes running after Renjun.

Yuta and Mark talk together, "You know everyone can notice you're staring at Haechan, right?" Mark hits Yuta on the arm, "Stop!! Shut up okay? No one had to know" Yuta smiles bitterly and continues walking with everyone, "Yuta, are you okay?" Mark asks Yuta getting closer, "Yeah- yeah i am, but. I don't even know anymore" Yuta sighs and kicks a rock, "I understand, it's never been this messy. Considering everything happened once you, you know. Came in" Yuta nods.

"Who knew that one day, a head of knights. Is going to fall in love with the sweetest entropian, eat dinner with him then figure out that there's another world, beneath these walls. Later he has powers he never knew about, everyone around him has powers too, and the mess happens in the timeline where he comes in, your friends are replicas. People suspect the ones you love, and the moment you think everything is good its all, Worse. In every possible way, all in a matter of what's two months" Yuta smiles lowly. 

"I seriously, don't know what to say right now, it's all confusing" Mark says, his head hung low, "I was so close with Jaehyun and Johnny and now we have no clue where anything is, and where they are.." Yuta looks at Mark, "Yeah you guys were close, with Doyoung and Ten too right?" Mark smiles and nods, "You don't know how shocked we all were when Jaehyun confessed to Doyoung, like they make you feel like you're their bros, and then your bros are dating, Ten and Johnny dated before we even got close"

Yuta laughs, "I actually wish everyone was here right now, Taeyong.. I didn't know Jaehyun and Johnny much at all but you know what? I'd really like to meet them now, I'm sure everyone wants to" Mark nods and they all stop, "We're here" Jaemin says, what's infront of them is a pile of sand, with nothing on it. "Where is it?" Chenle asks, looking around, "Wait one second" Jeno says, "Say the magic words baby" Jaemin nods, "Aperi sesamae apertum, ut a maiorum purgare iter est nobis" When the ground beneath them shakes and Jaemin falls into a hole in the ground, "Jaemin!! You stood on the wrong spot!!" Jeno laughs and tells Jaemin when he hears a fading "I know!"

"Is this safe?" Jisung asks, Jeno smiles, "It's never safe" Jeno jumps in the hole, Chenle next, "This is fun!" Chenle screams while he goes down, "Your turn now" Mark tells Yuta, "Okay then" Yuta jumps next, he doesn't see anything but complete darkness before realizing it's a slide, when he looks down he sees faint light before he flies into air and gets into a trampoline, "Well, this was fun" Yuta says, getting off the trampoline And into the floor, "Does Irene seriously have this?" Jaemin nods and they wait for the others to come one by one, Haechan and Mark come down together, everybody laughs when they hear Haechan's screams gradually getting closer, Mark and Haechan bump their heads together and that's when everyone loses it.

"Is everyone here? Yes, let's go" They walk into a long hallway until they hear shouts and screams, music playing and the clinks of beer glasses, "Oii Jaemin !! Join us" Yuta looks at the person saying that and runs towards him at full speed, "JUN??!? YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!!" Jun looks at Yuta with wide eyes "YUTA!!!!" The two immediately start trying to tackle eachother down, Yuta winning over. "DICKBAG!!" Jun says to Yuta, "SON OF A WHORE!!" Jaemin covers Jisung's ears, "Babies shouldn't hear this"

Jun and Yuta let go off eachother, the bar slowly getting calm, "Who's the gang you have here, and why is Yutard here?!!" Yuta punches Jun on the arm, "Our house got destroyed, by an entropian, and what the fuck is a Yutard?" Jeno says, "That's his nickname, it stands for Yuta and retard, and I'm sorry to hear that, I'm figuring you need a place to stay? You're going to have to tell me the story of that later" Jun gets up from his seat and signals them to follow him.

"So how did you end up here?" Jun asks Yuta, walking down another long hallway and heading right. "Well, I went to eat dinner with Tae, and well, the portal was open so I went in" Jun hums and nods, "You don't know everything yet, right?" Yuta nods and looks at the door they stopped infront, "You'll be surprised to see who's here" Jun knocks on the huge door infront of them three times, before it opens up to reveal a dark red room, with a light brown table and chairs, the room filled with a long red carpet, when Yuta puts his eye on the people there.

"Why is everyone here.. Also Vernon, Seungkwan can you stop being disgusting for one second and hi- hi guys" Seungkwan looks behind him to see Yuta infront of him "What's he doing here!! Why isn't he dead and why was there a lack of reaction" Wonwoo, one of the second tier knights says, looking completely shocked, "You think a stupid mortal would be the head of knights? Really?? You ever think a stupid short mortal would rule us and make our lives hell, you can't be serious" Seungkwan places his hands on his hips and sighs.

"One, I'm not short. Two, you are dumb enough to be ruled by a 7 year old kid. Three, I'm not dead yet. And I'm already used to this to the point i can't get surprised anymore" Yuta says sitting on a chair and bumping his head on a table, "Also hi to everyone else i haven't said hi to" Everyone in the room chuckles (insert every seventeen member except for Mingyu, Minghao, Woozi and Jeonghan cause I'm not gonna type all of their names), "What brings you here though?" Hoshi asks, Detangling his hair from Dokyeom's fingers, "Long story short, We have nowhere to go" Jeno says sitting beside Yuta.

Yuta sees someone tapping his shoulder and peeks over, "Joshua! You're here too! I didn't notice you I'm sorry, kinda of a long.. Night" Joshua nods, "I'm not surprised that you're not, you would've expected it sooner or later, and well, I guess I would call you smart but everything happened by accident so you're still a dumbass to me" Yuta hits Joshua on the arm, "I'm smarter than you, so that's still acceptable" Yuta says and laughs, "So, Irene is coming and you better drop all of the formalities, call her your... Friend for now" Joshua pats him on the back and leaves, talking to Junhui.

"Hey wait! Everyone's supposed to be here, right? Where's Mingyu, you know, that kid you guys never talk to? And where's Jeonghan, is he not.." Yuta calls over to Junhui who sighs, "I'm sorry Yuta, but.. They're- different." Yuta furrows his eyebrows, "What.. What do you mean by 'different' is he a.. Mortal? Or.." Junhui sighs. 

"You see Renjun and Haechan there? And Kun? They must've told you about fairies right?" Yuta nods, "Not fairies especially but they told me about fairyland" Junhui nods at that "Jeonghan is the.. King there, he rules the whole fairyland, and you know it's kind of a big duty, but you'll have to ask Seungcheol about it, he's his boyfriend he knows more- you know" Yuta nods and thanks Jun, heading for Seungcheol in the corner.

"Hi Seungcheol, glad to see you here" Seungcheol hugs him and smiles at him, "Yuta! It's been a while huh, we haven't been focusing much on 'the real world' but here we are, somewhere underground" Yuta smiles and nods, "I'm surprised that Jeonghan isn't here though, considering everyone else is, except for Mingyu too.." Seungcheol nods. 

"What about Minghao? He told Junhui that he's.. Not human either" Yuta says, "Yeah, he's sleeping because he was training with Junhui about magic and self defense in here, but I know you came to ask me about Jeonghan right? Junhui probably told you the basics, saw you guys talking before coming to me" Yuta nods, "Well, he's just busy handling a whole land and fuguring stuff out. Vampires and Fairies don't exactly like eachother, but Irene is with him solving that problem out with her coven, trying to make peace because everything is going downhill, did he tell you about Mingyu too or?"

Yuta shakes his head, "He didn't tell me anything about Mingyu, but I see Jeonghan is busy, gotta annoy him at the first glance I see of him, but why do Vampires and Fairies hate eachother?" Seungcheol looks over the door then at Yuta. 

"Well mostly, housing respect, fairies take advantage of anyone that enters their area by doing a favour, when a fairy does a favour to you, you must return them back. But for vampires, fairies being nice makes the fairies in a hostile situation which is good for a vampire's advantage but since they have to keep hostility towards eachother because of such rules, they refuse to meet with eachother and think of the other as predator" Yuta looks in shock, "That's both complicated AND annoying to look out for" Seungcheol chuckles and nods.

Jaemin stands infront of the room and clears his throat until everyone's attention is on him, "Irene is coming, and it's important so everyone, stay quiet. And Yuta, you need to hide"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating my brain lost all of its cells and i was thinking about what to write for this chapter i love you guys♥️♥️


	21. Chapter 21

I have been busy the whole time and couldn't update!! But I'm going to put the story on wattpad. I couldn't get online at all these past 4 months due to exams and such im sorry guys!! The new name is going to be the edge of the castle


	22. Chapter 22

Just because im going to be updating on wattpad doesn't mean i wont update here! Also the chapters in wattpad are a little refined  
Wattpad name: the edge of the castle

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this please don't forget to give kudos  
> also tell me about your thoughts in the comments xx  
> An entropian is a dark magician or dark wizard


End file.
